Soledad
by Spanner.khr
Summary: HibarixLectora.Un día el director propone a Hibari que asista a clases como todos los demás.En un principio se niega pero acaba aceptando y ahí conoce a una "herbívora" bastante interesante.En un principio no se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos sin embargo el hermano de ella le ayudará.A pesar de ello no lo tendrá fácil ya que a Takeshi también le interesa y el otro hermano le ayuda
1. Prólogo

Bien pues... como he comprobado que tengo muuchas faltas de ortografía y en algunos caps se me borraron ciertas partes, he decidido volver a subir de a poco la historia revisando que este bien escrito. Intentaré no tardar en subir los capítulos para que los que ya leyeron los siguientes caps no estén esperando mucho. De todas formas esta historia también esta en wattpad para los que quieran leerla.

Bueno como siempre digo. Disfruten

* * *

-~-Hibari pov-~-

Otra vez Tsuna y los demás herbívoros llegaron tarde. Les estuve persiguiendo hasta que entraron a su clase. La próxima vez no lograran escapar.

Después de un rato subí a la azotea a echarme una siesta. Hibird vino a despertarme antes de que los herbívoros tuvieran el descanso. Apenas pude golpear a dos personas hoy, ya que el resto no parecían hacer nada malo. Volví al comité de disciplina y me encontré al director.

\- Hibari, tengo que decirle algo. ¿Qué le parece tomarse un descanso?

Rápido saque mis tonfas para hacer que se largue.

\- Tranquilícese, solo lo digo porque siempre esta haciendo un gran trabajo y por lo menos para que descanse de su tarea.

\- No me interesa

\- Solo sera una semana. Irás a clases como todos los demás

\- Un día

\- Tres

\- Uno

\- Está bien un día... bueno entonces adiós

\- Um

No sé por qué vino a decirme eso pero es posible que sea interesante. Ahora que lo pienso, cómo seran mis compañeros. Espero que esos hervíboros no sean ruidosos

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

* * *

Ya dije en su momento la razón del porqué es tan corto el capítulo pero ya los siguientes son más largos. En fin... gracias por leer y hasta el próximo cap

_**CIAO CIAO!**_


	2. ¿Hibari?

Vale pensé en ver las faltas pero ya estoy cansado y eso... Subiré varios caps hoy que es mi cumple.

* * *

Te despertaste perezosamente. Era miércoles y no sabías porque pero tenías un presentimiento, que no sabrías decir si era bueno o malo. Apagaste el despertador antes de que sonara y te fuiste a preparar. Cuando llegaste a la escuela te preguntase por qué Hibari no estaba por la puerta vigilando, pero pasaste de ese detalle ya que posiblemente estaria por los pasillos golpeando a aquel que haga ruido o que perturbe la paz de la escuela. Entraste a tu clase y esperaste que empezase.

-~- Hibari pov-~-

El lunes acepe eso de _un día de descanso _y por suerte ayer me libre, pero sera mejor acabar cuanto antes. Fui a preguntar mi clase y mi horario. Viendo el horario ire a clase mañana ya que no me apetecia ir a las clases de hoy, pero tuve que pasarme a segunda hora a dejar unos papeles al profesor de mi clase. Me propuso que me quedara y después de mucho insistir acepte. Me sente al final para poder observar si algún herbívoro hacía alboroto.

Después de un rato el profesor indicó que se haría un trabajo en grupos de dos a cuatro. Todos se levantaron y se ponían a buscar compañeros. Al parecer una persona no se acercaba a los demás, asique fui a preguntarle.

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Habían anunciado que se realizaria un trabajo en grupos. Desgraciadamente no te llevabas con tus compañeros. Todos se levantaban y te pusiste algo nerviosa.

-Herbívora...

Te giraste y viste que Hibari te miraba

-Hola...

-¿No vas con nadie?

-No, me llevo mal con los demás, siempre pasan de mi...

-¿Quieres hacerlo con migo?

Te sonrojaste mucho pero entendiste que se referia a el trabajo

-¿El trabajo?

-¿Qué sino iba a ser?

-Entonces si

-Humm..

-¿Qué tema escogemos?

-Me da igual, escoge tu.

Dicho esto se fue a su sitio otra vez. Luego el profesor pregunto los grupos y los temas. Elegiste [cual quiera que quieras pero de biología].

La clase finalizó y fuiste a la siguiente, que era educación física. Al llegar no viste a Hibari por los alrededores por lo que creiste que se fue.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

No pensaba ir a la siguiente clase pero me encontre con el profe y no tuve otra que ir. Al llegar me indico que sacase cierto material que requería, mientras pondría a los demás a correr todo el campo durante ocho minutos. Llegue y le entrege lo que me pidio. Fuí y me sente en las gradas observando como corrían los demás.

-¿No corres?

-Lo que cuenta es que asista, no tengo porque hacerlo.

El profe suspiro y me dejo. Me puse a ver que muchos corrian en grupo, o con alguien, menos esa herbívora.

Despues de los 8min. indicaron que se pusieran por pareja

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Otra vez te digeron que por pareja... no parecía tu día de suerte. Si estubieras en la clase de Ryohei no tendrías problemas porque no solía tener pareja ya que siempre que había algo que hacer lo llevaba al extremo y su compañero acababa muy mal, pero eso no te importaba ya que le tenias cariño y de tantas veces que te pusiste con el, te acostumbraste.

-Heribívora,¿otra vez sola?

Te sobresaltaste al escuchar y ver a Hibari. Creías que no estaba, es más estabas segura que no había corrido ya que sino lo hubieses visto.

-Kyoya-san 《Nota: lo llamas por su nombre porque al no ser de Japón estas acostumbrada a referirte a las personas por el nombre. El sabe esto por lo que no le importa》 Si estoy sola...

-Ponte con migo.

-Vale...gracias.

Los ejercicios que os mandaron hacer eran de fuerza, o eso decían, en el que uno tenía que llegar al otro lado y el otro tenía que impedirselo según el ejemplo que pusiera el profesor. Primero fue Hibari y tu le tenías que impedir que avanzara. La verdad le sorprendio bastante que tuvieras tanta fuerza, pero paso sin problemas. Luego ibas tu y el te lo tenía que impedir.

-Kyoya-san ¿Puedes no poner tanta fuerza para poder lograrlo?

-Esta bien

En un principio te puso poca fuerza, pero fue aumentando según veia que podias. En un momento dado el profe te saco para un ejemplo.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

El profesor se acerco y cogio a la herbívora apesar de que se negaba para hacer un ejemplo. Ella tenía que correr y el profesor debía cogerla de las caderas e impedir así que avanzase pero algunos herbívoros no hacían caso, solo se pusieron a silbar mirando a la herbívora. No me gusta que vean a mi herbívora de esa forma...espera acabo de decir ¿mi? ... bueno no importa, ya me encargare de castigar a esos herbívoros, por si acaso me memorice sus caras. Luego vino la herbívora muy avergonzada y al parecer como los herbívoros de antes no prestaron atención a la explicación volvieron a repetir el ejemplo pero con otra persona.

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Fuiste avergonzada hata donde Hibari. Aprovechaste para hablar con el mientras volvían a repetir lo que había que hacer.

-Kyoya-san ,¿por qué hoy asististe a clase y los demás días no?

-El director quiso que asistiera por un día

-*Solo un día...* ¿Entonces para el trabajo lo hare yo sola?

Hibari se quedo viendote y después de pensar te contesto

-Si quieres asisto solo a esa clase hasta que el trabajo finalice

-¿De verdad? Gracias Kyoya-san -le sonreiste y el se sonrojo levemente pero tu no lo notaste- Bueno entonces supongo que en educa volvere a estar sola...

-Tambien asistire

-Eh... vale gracias


	3. Especial Halloween

Es un especial y eso...

* * *

-No quiero

-Vengaaa sera divertido-desu~~

-Esta bien... -aceptaste - pero exactamente donde lo vais a hacer

-En casa de Haru-chan

-Quienes vamos exactamente

-Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, tú y yo-desu~

Suspiraste resignada

-Vale vale.. pero tenemos que hacerlo bien, ni que de mucho miedo ni que no de nada ¿de acuerdo?

Aceptaron y te fuiste. El día llego y tenias que ir a casa de Haru, disfrazada para hacer una casa del terror para niños pequeños. Llegaste y viste los trajes que llevaban.

-Dije que tenia que dar miedo Haru..

-Hahi, pero si los namahages dan mucho miedo

-... y tu Kyoko? Eso es un paraguas lo mires por donde lo mires, no da miedo pero da igual.

-(T/N)-chan tu tampoco es que se le diga que des miedo...

-Hahi es verdad, de que se supone qué vas

-Pues de bruja esta claro...

-De bruja guapa sera...

Viste lo que llevabas. Un pantalon negro, una camiseta agustada tambien negro, y un gorro de bruja no muy grande. Además de eso te habías pues sombra de ojos. Si estabas guapa.

-Jaja-te rascaste la nuca- esque no soy muy buena con esto...

-Bueno pasa, Bianchi y Chrome ya estan dentro

Entraste y viste a Chrome con una benda en la cabeza

-Chrome... que se supone que eres...

-Una momia..

-Pero con eso solo te ves más linda, no das miedo...aunque por suerte puedes hacer ilusiones eso ayudara

Te giraste y viste a... bueno supuestamente Bianchi.

-¡Ah! Joder Bianchi, dijimos que tampoco de mucho miedo, eso dara un infarto a cualquiera

-Perdón..

-Olle Hana -te giraste a verla- Tu no te disfrazas?

-No.

-Me da que esto va a ser un desastre...

-Ciaossu

-Reborn - todas giraron a verlo

-¿Por qué no haceis una casa del terror al estilo Vongola?

-Pues... es una buena idea, pidamos ayuda a los chicos. Reborn puedes encargarte de llamar a Tsuna y los demás, yo llamare a Hibari.

Pasados unos minutos ya todos habían llegado. Yamamoto iba de zombi, Gokudera solo se puso unas orejas de gatos con una cola, Ryohei iba de frankenstein, Reborn aparecio con un traje de mago, y Tsuna sin nada.

-Tsuna deberias disfrazarte, sino seras el unico que no lleve nada (a Hana le dijiste que se pusiera de cientifica aunque sea para ir a juego con Ryohei)

-Pero.. no tengo traje...

-Ten ponte esto aunque sea - le diste ropa de granjero- eso valdrá.

Luego fue llegando el equipo kokuyo. Mukuro solo se puso un traje de militar, Ken iba de hombre lobo y Chikusa... pues de una cosa rara que afirmaba que era un gólem. A pesar de todo Hibari parecia sin venir. Empezaste a pensar que no llegaría.

-Herbívora...

-¡Kyoya! -le abrazaste fuerte, luego te separaste para ver como iba- Jajajaja estas muy guapo. El vampiro Hibarin~~

El solo vio a otro lado sonrojado.

-Bueno ahora si a organizar todo.

Te fuiste con las demás y os entro la curiosidad

-Olle Gokudera que se supone que eres

-Tsk* Estupidas mujeres

-Jeje os a llamado estupidas -les dijiste a Kyoko y Haru

-Tambien iba por ti estupida mujer

Te enfadaste pero tuviste una idea al ver a Hibari cerca. Te empezaste a reír muy alto para llamar la atención de Hibari

-¡Jajajaja! Gokudera que gracioso eres -te acercaste y le diste un beso en la bejilla. Luego te fuiste algo lejos para ver que pasaba.

-Herbívoro...

-¿Eh?

-Preparate para morir -saca sus tonfas y se pone a perseguir a Gokudera

-Jajaja

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Tsuna? Es para que vea, una estupida no habría hecho eso

-Pobre Gokudera-kun, por favor haz que Hibari se detenga

-Vale vale..- te acercaste a Hibari- Kyoya dejalo solo lo hice aposta para que le persiguieras porque me había llamado estupida

Hibari se quedo quieto unos momentos. Reflexionió y siguio persiguiendole, pero esta vez no era por celos, era por que te habia insultado.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer... Tsuna ven con migo un momento

-Vale

-Mira nosotros estaremos en la puerta para atraer gente ya que somos los más guapos

-Herbívora que insinuas-saca otra vez sus tonfas

-¡Ahh! Hibari-san - se lamentaba Tsuna

-Eh.. pues..- te giraste lentamente para ver a Hibari- Es que... como Tsuna es muy dulce y tu das más miedo pues ... jeje nose que mejor tu asustas y nosotros atraemos

-¿Y yo?

Los tres os girasteis y visteis a Dino

-Dino-san/Dino-kun/...

-Hola.

-Dino-kun qué haces aqui

-Reborn me dijo que estarias aquí y que me necesitabas- Nota que Hibari le esta mirando- aaahh.. y para ver a mi hermanito-dice nervioso cogiendo a Tsuna y llevandoselo lo más rápido posible.

-Hum.. bueno Kyoya tu ve preparandote yo voy a ver si los demás estan.

Te fuiste y encontraste a Yamamoto.

-Takeshi-kun hola

-Oh (T/N) hola

-Jaja te ves bien Takeshi.

-Gra..gracias jaja -se rasca la nuca nervioso y sonrojado- esto.. (T/N)... te apetece.. quedar mañana?

-¿Eh? Mañana... -pensaste si tenias algo- Si vale no hay problema

-Bien entonces luego te digo donde nos vemos

-¿No te quedas a dormir?

-¿Eh? A dormir?

-Si no os dijo Reborn? En un principio despues de esto veremos pelis y todo eso además de quedarnos a dormir

-Ah entonces vale, avisare a Tsuna y los demás, pero debemos ir por nuestros pijamas

-Ok no hay problema. Bueno preparate pronto empezara a venir gente

Te fuiste a prepararte. A lo lejos Hibari había visto todo y fue a por ti.

-Herbívora

-¿Kyoya?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso de que se quedarian?

-Tu tambien estas incluido si quieres

-Hum.. esta bien pero yo duermo con tigo

-¿Qué? Kyoya los chicos dormis aparte

-...

-Esta bien... vere si te dejan dormir con nosotras

Una vez escucho lo que queria se fue con una sonrisa. Saliste y con Tsuna empezasteis a decir a niños que entraran, que si lograban pasar obtendrian dulces. Al ver que nadie lo lograba (más que nada porque al ver a Bianchi salian corriendo) te acercaste a unos chicos más o menos de vuestras edades. Pero no estaban muy convencidos.

-Si nos asustas tu vamos..

-Mmm que les parece esto, si logran pasar en vez de dulces pueden tomarse una foto con el que quieran

-¡Kyaa! (T/N) no puedes hacer eso

-Calla Tsuna, he dicho si logran.

Al final aceptaron y fue cuestión de que fuese pasando la noche para que hubiese un rumor en el que chicos y chicas muy guapos/as tenian una casa del terror en el que si pasabas te podias hacer una foto con quien eligieras. Claramente casi nadie lo paso, y los que pasaron estaban muy asustados. Alfinal pidieron las fotos con:

(2)Hana , (5)Yamamoto, (3)Tsuna, (4)Gokudera, (1) Dino y Mukuro, y encuanto a los que pidieron a Chrome, Kyoko y Haru desaparecieron misteriosamente, más de uno pidiocon tigo pero se rectificaban al ver a Hibari tras de ti con las tonfas. Como dino ayudo solo con el decorado al igual que Reborn no les vieron y por lo cual no les pidieron.

Ya acabado todo recogisteis y los chicos se fueron a por sus pijamas (excepto el grupo kokuyo que decian dormirian con su ropa normal que ya habian llevado). Después deunas películas de miedo os fuisteis a dormir y Hibari te siguio.

-Kyoya me dijeron que si podias dormir con nosotras, vamos.

Dino aparce y te abraza

-(T/N), Kyoya puede dormir con los demás yo tengo miedo, duermo con tigo

-Sueltala

-Calma Kyoya seguro que Dino tiene miedo y no lo hizo aposta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno.. no tendria tanto miedo si me das un beso...

Hibari saco sus tonfas y empezo a perseguirlo.

-¡Kyoya para! -te seguia ignorando- ¡Kyoya, Dino ahora dormis con los demás por tontos!

Ambos se pararon y te vieron. En eso llegaba Yamamoto. Te giraste y le cogiste del brazo

-Ahora sera Takeshi quien duerma con nosotras- te lo llevaste corriendo mientras Dino y Hibari le fulminaban con la mirada.

-Jaja que a sido eso

-A no hace falta que duermas con nosotras si no quieres.

-Mm.. vale duermo con vosotras

Al final todos se durmieron y al dia siguiente aparecio Yamamoto con algunos golpes diciendote que no podiais quedar que tenia algo que hacer, pero Dino y Hibari te ofrecieron que ellos irian con tigo a donde quisieras, aunque todo el rato se mataban entre ellos con la mirada


	4. Lexión

-Poneos en grupos de cinco para el siguiente ejercicio

Hibari agarro a tres personas y las llevo donde estabas

-Ya esta somos cinco

Tus compañeras no se atrevieron a protestar a Hibari ya que no querian ser mordidas hasta la muerte. El ejercicio consistia en llevar entre cuatro al quinto miembro hasta el otro lado cargandolo de distintas maneras. Los dos primeros fueron fáciles pero luego te tocaba a ti y no querias

-Venga (T/A) alguna vez te va a tocar

-Que no quiero, que lo haga otro

-Herbívora...

-¿Qué? - te giras para verlo y te carga Hibari solo y te lleva a el otro lado. Tu por tu parte estas sonrojada por lo que hizo- ¿Por qué lo has hecho Kyoya-san?

-Hmm no pesas

-Y eso que... bueno da igual ahoras te toca a ti

-... herbívora, ¿tu quieres seguir haciendo esta clase?

\- No pero...¡Ah! - Hibari te había golpeado en las piernas para que te caigas sin que nadie se percatase

-Profe, me llevo a la herbívora a la enfermeria que parece que se ha lexionado

Te coge y sale corriendo. En vez de llevarte a la enfermería sube a la azotea y te deja a un lado

\- Kyoya-san, ¿podrías llevarme a la enfermería si no es molestia? Creo que me has roto algo, ¿por qué me golpeaste?

-Ya no hace falta que vallas a clase el resto del día. Quedate ahí y espera que se acaben las clases, luego mandare a Kusakabe que te lleve a tu casa.

Hibari se aleja para poder hechar una siesta.

\- Kyoya-san

-Callate

-...mis libros estan en clase aún.

Hibari se levanta y se va dejandote sola.

-~-Hibari pov-~-

Tube que ir a por los libros de esa herbívora, sino seguramente no se mantendria callada y no podría dormirme. Llendo a por ello me encontre a un herbívoro que no estaba en clase. Por lo menos me divertiria

-Herbívoro,¿por qué no estas en clase?

Al escucharme salió corriendo, asique lo persegui y finalmente logre golpearle.

Sin más distracciones cogi las cosas de la herbívora y subi para darselas pero al llegar no estaba. La estube buscando por todos los lados la verdad no se porque pero me empeze a preocupar pero solo un poco. Finalmente la encontre en la enfermería dormida. Deje sus cosas a un lado y me fui. Me pregunto quien la llevo pero eso no importa ahora.

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Hibari estaba tardando mucho en volver asique dudaste si realmente volvería. Pasaba el tiempo y seguia sin venir asique te quedaste dormida sin darte cuenta. Notaste que alguien te cargaba y te llevaba a la enfermería pero no pudise ver quien era por el sueño, eso si sabias que no era Hibari.

Al despertar viste que ya era muy tarde. Seguro que tu familia estaría preocupada. Te fuiste a levantar pero te dolio la pierna.(Ya la tenias y vendada y eso) Kusakabe entro y te vio.

-Señorita, Kyo-san me dijo que la llevase a su casa

-¿Eh? A... si vale gracias... ¿dónde esta Kyoya-san?

\- Esta ocupado -te respondio cogiendo tus cosas

\- Esta bien gracias

\- Por cierto como se llama

\- ¿? (T/N) (T/A),¿Kyoya-san no te lo dijo?

-No creo que se lo sepa, solo dijo "lleva a la herbívora herida a su casa".

\- Bueno vale... dale las gracias cuando lo veas.

Al final te llevo y a lo lejos la persona que te había llevado a la enfermería te veía con curiosidad


	5. Tsunayoshi

Hoy no irías a clase ya que aún te dolía la pierna, así que pediste a tus hermanos que le dijesen a Hibari si te podía dar su número para comentar lo del trabajo. Te quedaste en casa durmiendo y jugando.

_En otra parte_

Tsuna estaba con los demas almorzando en la azotea de Namimori y Gokudera le noto algo distraido

-¿Qué le pasa juudaime?

-¿Eh? Ah nada solo pensaba...

Hibari aparece mirando los alrededores y luego se dirige a los demás.

-¿Habeis visto a una herbívora por aquí?

-¿Una herbívora?

-Um, más o menos de esta altura - pone la mano más o menos a lo que debería ser tu estatura - con pelo (c/p) y herida de la pierna derecha

Tsuna al escuchar la descripción abre los ojos

\- Herbívoro la has visto -sono mas a respuesta que pregunta

-No... - Hibari saca sus tonfas - ¡Kyaaa! No la he visto, pero me pareció verla ayer - se tapaba la cabeza con las manos para evitar ser golpeado

-Um...

Hibari se fue.

-Juudaime ¿esta bien? Ese maldito...

\- No importa Gokudeda-kun

-~- Hibari pov-~-

En todo el día no he visto a esa herbívora. Parece que Sawada reconoció la descripción, seguro que me a mentido pero no tengo tiempo, ya la buscare

-¡Hibari Kyoya espera!

Me gire y vi a dos herbívoros

\- Olle te equivocas es primero Kyoya y luego Hibari

-Tonto estamos en Japón, aqui primero va el apellido

-Aaa cierto no?

-Herbívoros...

\- Ah cierto (T/N) nos pidió que nos dijeras tu número para hablar de no se que trabajo.

Supongo que (T/N) es la herbívora

-¿Dónde esta?

\- No a venido

-¿ Por qué?

\- Dice que le dolía la pierna, ayer parece que se lesionó. Bueno ¿nos das tu número o no?

-...No. Si lo quiere que me lo pida ella

\- Esta en casa,¿cómo te lo va a pedir?

-Ire a su casa...

\- ¿Sabes dónde vivimos?

-¿? ¿Vivis con la herbívora?

En ese momento me dio algo de ganas de golpearlos hasta la muerte

-Somos sus hermanos

-Umm... volved a clases o os mordere hasta la muerte

-Si- se fueron corriendo

Bueno ire a ver a la herbívora, pero antes le preguntare a Kusakabe dónde vive ya que el la llevo ayer

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Estabas en tu cama escuchando música y te pareció escuchar un ruido. Te quitaste los cascos y te incorporaste. Viste a los lados y escuchaste otro ruido proveniente de la ventana. Te giraste y viste que era Hibari que tocaba la ventana para que le abrieses.

-¡Kyoya-san! - Rápido fuiste a abrir la ventana

\- Ya era hora herbívora - dijo entrando

-¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Veo que te encuentras mejor

-¿Eh? - te diste cuenta que ya no te dolia la pierna y que hace nada habías corrido para abrir la ventana

\- Si estas tan bien por qué no has venido a clases

\- Me encontraba mal...

-Um ya claro - te coge de la mano para salir por la ventana

-Espera Kyoya-san ¿qué haces?

-Vamos a clases

-¡Pero me tengo que cambiar!

-¿Um? - te suelta y se fija en lo llevavas puesto a lo que se sonroja levemente - Y..y a qué esperas? Cambiate rápido *mierda por qué tartamudee un poco*

\- Ire al baño para cambiarme...

-Como prefieras

Más tarde volviste ya vestida

-Ya esta, yo voy por la puerta, tu sal por la ventana que sino te ven

-Hum...

Saliste diciendo a tu made que se te olvidó que tenias un examen y que te ibas. Al salir te encontraste a Hibari en la puerta

-Vamos herbívora ya e perdido mucho tiempo - te coge de la mano y empieza a correr

Llegasteis justo cuando estaba apunto de comenzar la última clase.

\- Bueno Kyoya-san yo me voy a clase

Te ibas a ir pero notaste que Hibari te abrazaba

-¿Kyoya-san?

-... perdona por lo de ayer - te dijo soltandote

-No hay problema...- dijiste sonrojada. No podias creer que Hibari se estuviese disculpando además te había abrazado. - Bueno Kyoya-san... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cual?

-La siguiente clase es muy aburrida y no tengo los deberes asi que...

-Esta bien no hace falta que vallas pero acambio tendras que estar con migo

-¿Eh?

\- No quiero que armes un alboroto

-Ahhh...aah vale

Le seguiste haste el comite y te dijo que podias sentarte en el sofá que había si querias

-Olle Kyoya-san, ¿te llego mi mensaje? - el asintió - ¿Y se lo diste a mis hermanos?

\- No

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?

Se acerca a ti y te da un papel. Lo abres y ves que ponia su número.

-Gracias Kyoya-kun

-¿kun?

-Si

-Um...- un rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero no lo viste

Una vez se acabo las clases saliste dandole las gracias a Hibari. Estaba por los pasillos y viste a lo lejos a un castaño que al verte se puso nervioso y se hacerco timidamente.

-Esto...¿estas mejor?

-¿?

-Ayer estabas con una herida...

-¡Ah!¡No me digas que tu me llevaste a la enfermeria!

El se puso nervioso por tu reacción . Unos chicos se acercaron rápido para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado juudaime?

-¿Tsuna que le has hecho?

-Na..nada

-Tranquilos solo me sorprendi... me pueden dejar a solas con él - señalaste a Tsuna

-No me fio...

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun

Los dos chicos se alejaron un poco pero seguian atentos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna

\- Ok. Tsuna-sama,¿usted me llevo a la enfermeria?

\- *¡¿Sama?!* S..si...

-Gracias, pero eres muy pequeño, ¿no te pese?

-N..no, no fue problema. Por cierto creo que Hibari-san te buscaba

-Mmm si ya, vino a mi casa para obligarme a venir- dijiste recordando lo sucedido

Notaste la preocupación de Tsuna y le sonteiste para tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo, de todas formas ya me encontraba bien... Por mera curiosidad Kyoya-kun no menciono mi nombre no?

\- No... Dijo una herbívora herida de pelo (c/p)

-Bueno entonces me presento. Soy (T/N). Bueno me voy que sino mis hermanos se preocuparan.

Te fuiste y Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron a Tsuna

-¿Quién era juudaime?

\- La chica a la que buscaba Hibari-san

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco

-¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Yamamoto

-(T/N)

-*(T/N)... era bastante linda* - ve por donde te fuiste


	6. Empezando el trabajo

Te despertaste y viste la hora. Aún era pronto para ir a clases pero te levantaste y te arreglaste. Ibas a dejar una nota pero antes de escribirla mandaste un mensaje a Hibari para saver si ese día empezabais el trabajo. Para tu sorpresa te respondio al instante. En la nota te disculpaste por haver mentido sobre que tenías examen y haber faltado, además de que te irias pronto y que te quedarías un rato más en el cole.

Llegaste a clase y esperaste a que comenzara. A la hora de almozar te encontraste con Tsuna.

\- Tsuna-sama buenos días

\- ¿(T/N)-chan? Buenos días...- te sonrió

Te fijaste en que estaba con los chicos del otro día

\- Buenas soy (T/N). ¿Sois amigos de Tsuna-sama?

\- Y eso a ti que te importa estúpida mujer

\- Ma ma Gokudera, seguro que tenía curiosidad ¿verdad (T/N)?

-Si bueno... mejor me voy

-¿Tan rápido? - te pregunto Yamamoto a lo que asentiste - Bueno pues a sido un placer (T/N)

\- Lo mismo digo...esto..

\- Yamamoto Takeshi

-Eso.. gracias Takeshi-kun - le sonreiste y se sonrojo lo cual no paso desapercibido para Tsuna y Gokudera

Te despediste y te fuiste

\- Olle idiota del béisbol, no me digas que te gusta

-¿Eh? Bu..bueno, puede que un poco...pero no importa vamos con los demás.

A penúltima hora tocaba biología y para sorpresa de todos, ecepto tuya, aparció Hibari que se sento al lado tuyo.

-Hola Kyoya-kun. Has cumplido tu palabra

-Hum...- no le dió importancia y las clases comenzaron

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Me dispuse a dormir en mi asiento pero...

\- Kyoya-kun,¿entiendes esto?

Abri mis ojos para verla y luego ver que era lo que no entendia

\- Herbívora en clase no se habla

Empezo a escribir algo y luego me lo paso

-"Perdona...¿entiendes esto?"

Suspire y cogi uno de sus lápices para escribir como era. Luego se lo pase y me susurro un gracias...El resto de la clase veia como estaba atendiendo a las explicaciones y tomando nota. No se cuanto tiempo me quede viendo a la herbívora pero se acabo l clase

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Ya solo quedaba una hora más y eras libre. Bueno a ecepción de que luego quedaste con Hibari en hacer el trabajo. Viste que Hibari se iba asique supusiste que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Al acabar la ultima clase saliste corriendo a el comite de disciplina para buscar a Hibari. Tocaste la puerta y tras oír un "pase" entraste.

-Herbívora llegas pronto

\- Mejor

\- Bueno vamos - se levanta y va a la salida. Tu le sigues

\- A dónde vamos

Hibari pasa de ti. Entra a la biblioteca y tu haces lo mismo

\- Herbívora tu busca entre esos libros

\- ¿No sería más fácil buscar información en internet?

\- No. Eso es muy común. Ahora ve a buscar o te mordere hasta la muerte

\- No es por nada pero eso de morder hasta la muerte suena algo pervertido...ah espera se supone que tu eres un carnívoro? Aaaa...ahora todo tiene sentido...

Paras de hablar al ver que Hibari te mira fijamente y deduces que si sigues sacara sus tonfas

\- Ok perdón me voy a buscar donde me has dicho

Pasados unos minutos le enseñas a Hibari lo que has encontrado y empezais a pensar donde poner cada cosa. De la nada escuchas el hipno del colegio y buscas de donde proviene el sonido. Entonces Hibari saca su teléfono y te fijas que era su tono de llamada

\- Herbívora espera aquí - contesta el teléfono y sale

\- Que raro, tenía el hipno como tono de llamada... si que le gusta Namimori..

Hibari entra y se dirigue donde estas tu.

-Herbívora puedes irte

\- Ok - Te vas a ir y te giras a despedirte - Adios Kyoya-kun

-...herbívora espera un momento

-¿Si?

-...mañana estas libre?- te pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo pero descartaste la idea

\- Es sábado, claro que estoy libre

\- Bien, ire a recogerte sobre las 10:30. Iremos a buscar información a algún lugar

-mmm...vale. Bueno entonces hasta mañana Kyoya-kun

Te fuiste a casa lo más rápido posible y dispuesta a acabar los deberes que tuvieses para mañana no tener que hacer nada y poder estar con Hibari sin preocupaciones


	7. Cita¿para el trabajo?

Estabas traquilamente en tu cama aún durmiendo. Te despertaste un poco somnolienta para ver la hora.

\- ¡Aahh! ¡Las 9:50! Quedan 50min. para que llege Kyoya

Rápido cogiste una toalla, secadora y ropa limpia para salir corriendo al baño a ducharte. Intentaste no tardar pero el agua te relajo y se te olvido todo...hasta que saliste que recordaste que no tenias casi tiempo seguramente. Entre vestirte, secarte el pelo y peinarte se te hizo las 10:14. Corriste a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno, pero como pensaste que no te daría tiempo solo tomaste un leche y ya.

-Las 10:19... aun queda tiempo... mmm ire a revisar lo que tengo que llevarme

Empezaste a subir las escaleras y te encontraste con tus hermanos que se peleaban amistosamente mientras bajaban para ir a desayunar.

\- Hey yeti que pasa

\- No soy un yeti...- les dijiste

\- Ya claro...- tu otro hermano hizo como imitando el sonido de un yeti - jajaja ¿a dónde vas?

\- He quedado...

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con bigfoot jajaja - bromeo el otro

-... con Kyoya

\- ¡¿Hibari?! - se sorprendieron - pero eso es imposible como un yeti va a quedar con Hibari

\- Primero, no me digais yeti. Segundo, ya os dije que estaba haciendo un trabajo con él, por eso os pedí que le pidierais su número

\- Creí que era una excusa y que te gustaba pero no te atrevías a pedirle su número - te sonrojaste por lo que dijeron

\- ¿Qué decis? Claro que no. Además al final le tube que pedir yo su número. Inútiles... Me voy a mi habitación.

Te largaste y tus hermanos bajaron a desayunar sin darle importancia. Te pusiste a pensar que llevar. Cogiste una mini bandolera azul del tous (o lo que usen) y metiste dentro tu móvil. Luego cogiste algo del dinero que te dejo tu madre ayer para lo que ella llamo "cita" y un cuadernillo con un bolígrafo para tomar apuntes. En eso oíste sonar el timbre de tu casa y viste la hora

\- Mierda que tarde se me a hecho. Todo por culpa de esos inutiles...

Bajaste corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Abriste la puerta y viste a Hibari con ropa normal, no con el uniforme del cole, cosa que te asombro y te sonrojo ya que se veía muy bien.

\- Kyoya-kun... pasa. - te echaste a un lado para que pasara y entro. En eso llegaron tus hermanos para ver quien era y se asombraron al ver a Hibari

\- Ostia es Hibari Kyoya. Pues al final tenías razón - te dijo

\- Herbívora qué les has contado

\- Nada solo que había quedado con tigo... para lo del trabajo... bueno espera aquí voy a por algo - suviste a tu habitación para ir a por tu bolso (bandolera)

\- Olle Hibari, ¿por qué has quedado con el yeti?

\- ¿Yeti? ¿Te refieres a la herbívora?

\- Jajajajaja lo has dicho tu, no yo - se empezaron a reir tus hermanos. En eso llegas

\- ¿De qué se rien par de pringados?

\- ¡(T/N)! Jaja, Hibari-san te llamó yeti jaja

Te giraste a ver a Hibari

\- Yo no he dicho eso

\- Si lo dijo. Preguntamos por qué quedo con el yeti y el lo asocio a ti. Por algo sera jaja

\- Inveciles... - les diste un puñetazo a tus hermanos, dejando a Hibari asombrado

\- ¡Joder puto yeti! ¿¡Ni porque haiga gente delante te comportas!?

\- Subnormales. Como no os largeis, cuando llege os dare una ostia

\- Una dragoostia, una dragoostia - se largaron corriendo. [Nota: han mezclado la palabra dragón con ostia]

\- Wao...

\- ¿? Ah! Kyoya-kun perdón por eso de verdad lo siento mucho

\- No importa - te sonrió

\- *ha sonreido...?* Va..vale... bueno ¡Ya me voy!- gritaste para que se enterase tu familia. - Bueno vamos

Emprendisteis camino. Caminabaís sin prisa y sin decir nada aunque tampoco es que fuera un silencio incomodo. Aún así decidiste ver si podías hablar con Hibari.

\- Esto... Kyoya-kun exactamente a dónde vamos

\- *no lo se* A un biblioteca que hay por aquí cerca

\- ¿Hay una biblioteca cerca? No lo sabía jaja

\- ...

Después de un rato llegasteís a una plaza y de ahí seguiste a Hibari para que te guiara. De pronto se paro en seco

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa Kyoya-kun?

-...

Viste como miraba a los lados.

\- No me digas que te has perdido...

\- Calla herbívora...

\- Esta bien tu diras entonces - le miraste de reojo

\- ... ok me perdí - susurro pero tu le escuchaste

\- Bueno no importa. Apenas hemos caminado por lo que sera fácil orientar...- fuiste interrumpida por el rugido de tu éstomago y hibari se giro a verte a lo que te sonrojaste de la vergüenza - ...nos...- acabaste lo que ibas a decir - *joder y ahora qué. Que corte...*

\- Herbívora, acaso no has desayunado

\- Jaja en realidad si... tome un vaso de leche

\- No creo que eso halla sido suficiente

\- ja..ja... lo siento - viste como Hibari suspiraba

\- Esta bien aún es pronto. Podemos ir a desayunar si quieres. La verdad yo tampoco desayune

\- ¿De verdad? Gracias Kyoya-kun - le sonreiste y se sonrojo un poco pero no lo notaste - Pero dónde desayunamos

\- Sígueme - empieza a caminar y le sigues.

Llegasteis a un tipo de cafetería y pedisteis una mesa. Luego ordenasteis, tu un poco de agua y un cruasán, Hibari solo agua.

-Solo tomaras agua?- el asintió - Pero... si tu no tomas nada me da corte pedir yo sola

\- Esta bien pedire lo mismo

\- Jaja gracias

-Hum

Despues de un rato os trajeron lo que pedisteis.

-¿Cómo sabias de ester lugar Kyoya-kun? Creí que te habías perdido - Viste como se atragantaba con el agua

\- *mierda* Lo vi mientras pasabamos

\- Mmm me parece que vinimos por otro sitio pero bueno me habre confundido

-...

Luego de que acabaseis y que tu pagaras por los dos ya que dijiste que fue por ti que fueron allí y por lo que Hibari tuvo que comer, salisteis.

\- Bueno ahora a buscar esa biblioteca

Hibari se puso a caminar pero te fijaste en un detalle

\- Kyoya-kun espera. Mira - señalaste el otro lado de la calle.

-...

\- Al parecer la biblioteca estaba en frente de este lugar jajaja ya no tendremos que buscar. Vamos

Hibari te siguió algo molesto.

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Quien diria que de verdad había una biblioteca por aquí. Debí haberme fijado, ahora tendremos que hacer esa tontería de trabajo.

\- Kyoya-kun mira lo que he encontado. Podemos poner esto

Observe lo que la herbívora trajo. Busca muy rápido, a este paso lo acabamos ya hoy.

\- Esta bien... pero busquemos algo más concreto

\- Vaaale

Cada dos minutos viene a preguntar si lo que encontro sirve. La verdad todo esta bien pero no quiero acabar el trabajo todavía, solo hemos podido quedar dos veces... ¿qué mierda estoy pensando? Cuanto antes acabe se supone que sera mejor, podre estar solo sin tener que estar cuidando de una herbívora.

\- Kyoya-kun, ¿estas bien?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo herbívora. Ve a seguir buscando, cuanto antes acabemos esto mejor

\- ... esta bien...

Sera mejor que yo tambien busque algo... Con esto creo que valdra

\- Herbívora - Me gire para buscarla pero no la vi. - *¿Dónde se ha metido?* - Fui a buscarla y la vi parada delante de la sección de mangas... - Herbívora no me digas que te interesan estas cosas

\- ¿Kyoya-kun? Jaja pues... la verdad... emm... solo algunos, vine a ver si había algun manga interesante

-...

\- Bu..bueno qué querías

\- Ten mira. Crees que con eso vale?

\- A ver... sujeta esto

Le di lo que encontré y sujete el manga que tenía. Mientras ella leía la información vi de que iba esta cosa. Parecía de lucha...

\- Kyoya-kun, con esto vale. Creo que ya esta, ya hemos acabado el trabajo... ¿te interesa el manga? Es género gore y acción

\- ¿Gore?

\- Si. En ese no sale mucha sangre pero aún así esta bien

Se puso a escribir lo que encontre. Mientras segui viendo ese manga. Tenía razón salía sangre, poca , pero salía... leí un poco, era algo raro

\- Ya esta. - me entrego el libro y yo le pase de nuevo el manga. Luego ella lo dejo donde antes

\- Herbívora, no lo vas a comprar?

\- Ya lo tengo... no me digas que te a gustado

\- ...no...

\- Jaja vale, pues si no te interesa no debería prestartelo no?

-... me da igual, ire a dejar esto

\- ok...

-~- Fin Hibari-~-

-Por fin acabamos! Olle Kyoya-kun, quieres ir a comer?

\- Esta bien...

Fuisteis a un restaurante y despues de comer la camarera os entrego el postre

\- Aquí tienen

\- Perdone nosotros no hemos pedido nada

\- No se preocupe, sale gratis. Es un especial para las parejas - se larga

\- Aaahhh espere nosotros no somos pareja. Kyoya-kun di algo

\- Gracias por la comida - se pone a tomar el postre que os dieron

\- ¡Kyoya-kun! No piensas negar lo de que somos pareja?

\- ¿Por qué debería negarlo? Nos sale gratis. Tu solo calla y come

\- Kyoya-kun... de verdad lo dices en serio? - él seguia tomando su postre y resignada hiciste lo mismo.

Una vez acabais, Hibari paga esta vez dando la excusa de que eres una herbívora y él paga. Hibari te acompaño a tu casa e ibas hablandole de cosas de otaku aunque el no comprendiese pero te seguia la corriente como si supiese de que hablabas.

\- Bueno Kyoya-kun gracias por todo. En teoría era para hacer el trabajo pero aun así me lo pase bien jaja

\- Herbívora...

-... esto... Kyoya-kun me parece que la presentación del trabajo es el miercoles asique procura llegar pronto y aprenderte tu parte

\- Una herbívora no debe decirme que hacer

\- Ella no es una herbívora es un yeti - dice uno de tus hermanos desde la puerta de tu casa. Te giras y le fulminas con la mirada

\- Principito... vuelve a llamarme yeti y te mato

\- Jaja tío te dara una dragoostia

\- Lindo calla o a ti tambien te mato

\- Herbívora... y esos apodos?

\- Jaja es una larga historia, ya te lo explicare

-¡Olle Hibari-san! ¿Qué no piensas besarla?

\- Adios Kyoya-kun - rápido entras a tu casa cerrando la puerta tras de ti. - Lindo ¿qué mierda le has dicho a Kyoya?

\- Joder tranquila, encima que lo hago por ti - te quedas mirandole - ok ok, no era eso pero mira piensalo. Hibari-san podría ser util para que encuentres a alguien con dinero, luego te casas con ese alguien con dinero y listo. Lo primero es la familia te tendras que sacrificar.

\- Como siempre piensa en el dinero...pero en cierto modo tiene razón - le da la razón tu otro hermano

\- Y una mierda. Sacrificaros vosotros no os jode?

\- No

-... de verdad habeces pienso que serías perfecto para trabajar en una mafia

\- Ya bueno que se le va ha hacer. Cosas de la vida.

\- Aún asi (T/N), a ti no te gusta Hibari? No hace falta que le hagas caso a este tonto, Hibari tambien es un buen partido

-¡¿Qu..qué?! - te sonrojaste

\- Ostia es cierto, él es fuerte por lo que...

\- Si, exacto... ¡peleas emocionantes!

\- ¿Y le gustara la play?

\- Cierto así jugamos con él

\- Hey chicos que estoy aquí, no preparen mi futuro sin preguntarme

\- ¿Y eso significa privilegios en la escuela? - te ignoraban

\- Hey chicos...

\- Si y golpear a los vecinos en clases - te seguian ignorando

\- ¡Chicos joder!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - te dijeron molestos - ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

\- ... me voy a mi cuarto...

\- Vale pero no procures estar mucho tiempo encerrada que sino tu habitación apesta y eso no es buena impresión para un chico

Te giraste y les fulminaste con la mirada a lo que salieron corriendo a esconderse. Suspiraste ya cansada y te fuiste a dormir un rato la siesta. El lunes verías a Hibari en educación física por lo que aprovecharias eso para disculparte por lo de tus hermanos.


	8. Unihockey y charla

Lunes... otra semana más

-Mmm que pereza...- te tapaste más con las sábanas. - *pero tengo que ir o sino no podre ver a Hibari...* Espera - te diste cuenta de lo que acababas de pensar y te sonrojaste por ello - ¿por qué he pensado en que quiero ver a Hibari?

\- Y... hay lo tienes, a el yeti le gusta Hibari. Me debes 50yenes

Te giraste y viste a tus hermanos en el marco de la puerta

\- Joder yeti por tu culpa he perdido. De verdad podrías haberte callado

-*¿Qu..qué...?* ¿Qu..qué hacen en mi habitación? Se supone que soy yo siempre la que tiene que despertaros

\- Yeti, yeti, yeti...- dijo negando con la cabeza - deberias saber que ya es hora de irnos a clase

-¿¡Qué!? - miraste la hora. - Mierda casi no tengo tiempo - te levantaste apresurada de tu cama - mierda, mierda... vosotros podeis ir llendo sin mi

\- Yo creo que lo hace aposta para ver a Hibari-san...

\- Debe ser eso... bueno vamos. - se van

\- ¡Pero cerrar la maldita puerta!

Acabaste de cambiarte y peinarte(algo rápido) y cogiste una tostada para salir corriendo a clases.

\- Mierda... esos inutiles me habisan dos minutos antes de la hora a la que he de salir * y se puede saber porqué el despertador no sono?*

Corrias lo más rápido que podía y a lo lejos, cerca del cole viste a cierto castaño que caminaba con otros hablando animadamente.

-*¿Ese no es...?* ¡Tsuna-sama!

\- ¿? ¿(T/N)-chan? - se giro y te vio algo agitada por el hecho de venir corriendo - ¿por qué corrias?

\- es que... sali unos... diez minutos tarde de mi casa... - dijiste sin aliento

\- ¿te quedaste dormida? - te pregunto Yamamoto

\- Ah hola Takeshi-kun - luego ves a él resto - y... amigos de Tsuna-sama

\- ¿Por qué dices sama a dame-Tsuna?

\- ¡Reborn! - se quejo Tsuna

\- *Un bebé...* ¿Por qué no debería?

\- Porque es un perdedor

\- Yo no lo veo así. Tsuna-sama es amable - Reborn sonrió ante tu respuesta

-... ¡Ahora me acuerdo de ti al extremo!

\- ¿? - te fijaste que estaba Ryohei - ¡Ryohei! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! Luego lo celebramos al extremo - a veces le seguias la corriente con lo de decir extremo

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Claro. Antes estabamos en la misma clase - aclaro Ryohei

\- Bueno ha sido un placer volver a veros. Yo me voy, no quiero ser mordida hasta la muerte - te despides y sales corriendo.

Luego de que ellos se queden pensando un momento, se dan cuenta de que llegan tarde y salen corriendo como habías hecho tu anteriormente

Por suerte tu llegaste a tiempo. Suspiraste resignada y te dirigiste a tu asiento. Las clases se te empezaron a hacer eternas hasta que por fin llego educa. Fuiste corriendo a el campo pero cuando llegaste no viste a Hibari

\- *¿se habra enfadado por lo del sábado?*

Empezaste a deprimirte pero...

\- Herbívora

\- ¡Kyoya-kun! - saltaste a abrazarlo sin importarte que los demás ya empezaban a venir ni que pensase Hibari

\- He..herbívora? - dijo sorprendido

\- ¡Perdón! - te separaste rápido. - Fue la emoción jaja.

En es momento el profe os dijo a todos que os pusierais a correr unos minutos

\- ...me ire a las agradas

\- ¿no corres? - Hibari te ignoro y se fue a donde te dijo. - Que se le va ha hacer... *¡Ah mierda se me olvido disculparme por lo que dijo lindo!*

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Me fui a las gradas. Necesitaba pensar. Esa herbívora... por qué narices me abrazó, y... por qué no la he mordido hasta la muerte por ello?... esto es malo, seguro se me esta pegando lo de ser un herbívoro por su culpa. Sera mejor morderla hasta muerte y así volver a ser un carnívoro. Solo tengo que encontrar el momento preciso para ello y listo.

\- ¡Kyoya-kun! ¿Hacemos grupo?

-*¿Ya han pasado ocho minutos? Eso ha sido rápido* - Baje a donde se encontraba la herbívora - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Ten

\- ¿Para que es ese palo?

\- Jaja para hacer unihockey. ¿Quieres el palo rojo o verde?

-... me da igual

\- Ok pues te dare el rojo, y yo me quedo con el verde que es un color similar a las plantas que comen los herbívoros

\- (T/A) y Hibari quien más esta en vuestro grupo

\- Solo nosotros dos

\- Entonces mejor (T/A) ponte con esas compañeras y Hibari ponte con esos compañeros

Vi como la herbívora se ponia algo triste pero obedecio a el profesor. Yo me fui con el grupo de herbívoros que me indicaron

\- Hey Hibari, ¿te han puesto en nuestro grupo? Entonces esto sera fácil. Bamos a ganar a todos

Ese herbívoro... es uno de los que el otro día estubo mirando a mi herbívora...

Cada uno empezó un partido pero a mi no me apetecía jugar.

\- Hibari defiende la portería

\- ¿Herbívoro me estas dando ordenes?

\- N..no solo es un consejo para ganar. Seguro no quieres perder contra ellos

-*Tiene razón... en fin que más da*

Despues de ganar dos partidos nos toco contra la herbívora. Parecía algo cansada por los anteriores partidos. Al verme me sonrió y se acerco al centro del campo a lo que yo tambien me acerque

\- Perdonad, se que el saque lo hacen los líderes, pero les importaría si saco yo?

\- Herbívoros dejarme sacar a mi también

\- Esta bien (T/A)-chan sacara por nosotras

\- Y Hibari por nosotros. Adelante Hibari tu puedes

\- *Esto sera divertido* ¿Lista herbívora?

\- S..si...

Sacamos y fui yo él primero en optener la bola a lo que lanze y de una meti en la portería

\- Hum eso fue fácil. Esfuerzate más herbívora

\- *Maldito... podría cortarse un poco...*

\- ¡Eso es Hibari, sigue así! ¡(T/N) bonita, lo siento pero vais a perder!

\- * ¡Maldito quién te crees para llamar a mi herbívora bonita!*

Al rato otro del equipo marco. La herbívora parecía esforzarse bastante para el pesimo grupo que le toco, pero el hecho de estar cansada no ayudaba. Esta decidido la ayudare a ganar. Aprovechando que el otro herbívoro esta cerca y nadie ve... fue algo tan simple como hacer que se callera de cara y luego pisarle fingiendo que no lo vi.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Perdón no te había visto *por lo menos ese ya no jugara*

Mientras los otros iban preocupados a ver como estaba ese, la herbívora me sonrió, seguro que sabe porque lo hize. Despues de que se largase a la enfermería y nosotros continuasemos ponía la bola de forma que la herbívora pudiese marcar o dejaba que me la quitase cuando finjia que iba a marcar. Al final perdimos pero eso no me importa siempre y cuando haya sido ella la que me ganase, además es solo un juego tonto de herbívoros... Definitivamente debo morderla hasta la muerte...

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Estabas segura que Hibari os había dejado ganar aunque los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

\- Hemos acabado. Recoged el material. Por cierto el miercoles habra course-navette

-¿¡Quéeee!? - dijeron la mayoría asombrados y enfadados por la noticia

\- Herbívora que es eso de cursi-vete?

\- Es course-navette... es un prueba de resistencia y velocidad, consta de veinte periodos el cada cual cada vez va más rápido y dura más. Casi nadie ha logrado llegar hasta el final... pero en el cole me parece que el máximo fue un chico que hizo doce periodos y medio.

\- Entiendo...

\- Bueno ya lo veras. - le sonreiste algo cansada

En eso sono la campana indicando que ya era la hora del almuerzo

\- Bueno nos vemos Kyo...- de nuevo fuiste interrumpida por el rugido de tu tripa como el día anterior - ...ya-kun... - finalizaste intentando hacer como si nada pasó

\- Herbívora...

\- No hagas caso a lo que has oído por favor... suele pasar...

\- ¿Es qué acaso no has traido nada?

\- Nunca traigo nada... - empezasteis a caminar a los vestuarios para cambiaros el chándal por el uniforme

\- Cuando te cambies espera a que salga

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? - ignoro tu pregunta y entro a el vestuario de chicos.

Decidiste hacer caso y entraste a cambiarte.

\- Eh (T/A)-chan, ¿a qué es cierto que ganamos al equipo de Hibari-san?

-¿Eh? Si...

\- Veis y ganamos gracias a (T/A)-chan. Estubo increible, ella sola ganó a Hibari-san. Es muy buena jugando

Todas tus compañeras se quedaron viendote

\- *Mierda no me miren... que no se dan cuenta que Hibari se dejo?*

\- La próxima ponte en nuestro equipo (T/A)

\- (T/A) no es tan buena, seguro tubo suerte. Perdió contra nuestro equipo por lo que debe ser que es como cualquiera, tiene sus subidas y sus bajadas.

\- Cierto. Hacerle caso a ella. Yo no soy tan buena, solo fue suerte - reiste nerviosa

Despues de eso te fuiste a cambiar aparte. Cuando saliste esperaste a que Hibari saliese

-~- Hibari pov -~-

\- Hey Hibari bien jugado

\- Herbívoros...

\- ¿ganasteis el último partido no?

\- No, al parecer después de que Mario se fuese a la enfermería todos nos desconcentramos. Incluso Hibari ¿no?

-...* piensa lo que quieras*

\- Eso es raro. Hibari desconcentrado?

\- Yo creo que no fue que se desconcentro.

\- *mierda*

\- Fue que la maldita de (T/A) fue mejor

\- ¿(T/N)-chan?

\- Si esa...

\- Ya veo...

\- Creí que (T/A)-chan era mala jugando

\- No te creas, la muy jodida resulta que es buena

\- No es buena, nuestro equipo la ganó.

\- Se habra dejado para no llamar la atención como siempre.

\- Cierto a (T/N)-chan no le gusta llamar la atención por eso siempre esta evitando a todos... jo de no ser por eso sería muy linda

\- ¿Te gusta esa friki?

\- (T/A) no es friki, es otaku

\- ¿Y que coño es ser otaku? Tu tambien eres friki

\- No soy friki, pero si se lo que significa cada cosa

Estos herbívoros...

\- Os mordere hasta la muerte - saque mis tonfas y se pusieron a huir. Esto sera divertido

-~-Fin Hibari pov-~-

Oiste unos gritos en el vestuario de los chicos.

-*¿Qué es lo que pasa?*

Viste como salía Hibari como si nada

\- Kyoya-kun ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Los herbívoros eran muy ruidosos

Supusiste lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Bueno da igual, para qué querías que te esperara

\- Es cierto espera aquí - Hibari entra al vestuario de nuevo y luego vuelve con dos bentos - Ten - te extiende uno

\- Gr..gracias... ¿Son tuyos?

\- ...

\- ¡Kyoya-kun no me digas que se lo has robado a alguien!

\- Calla herbívora eres muy ruidosa. Y no, no se lo robe a nadie, me lo dieron para no ser mordidos hasta la muerte.

\- Es lo mismo...

\- Da igual tu solo come y listo.

Empezais a caminar a algún sitio apartado para comer. Mientras comías te acordaste de que tenías que disculparte por lo de tu hermano

\- Esto... Kyoya-kun...

\- No tengo más comida

\- No es eso - dijiste avergonzada

-¿Entonces?

\- Primero, no des por hecho que siempre te estoy pidiendo comida

\- No lo haces - sonreiste - de eso ya se encarga tu estómago siempre - volvise a sonrojarte de la vergüenza

\- N..no es verdad... pero bueno lo que quería decirte era que... lo siento por lo que dijo lindo el otro día

\- *¿Quién era lindo?*

Viste como Hibari se ponía a pensar

\- ... mi hermano

\- *Es cierto era su hermano... espera ¿qué dijo para qué se disculpa?...* - Al instante se acordo de cuando tu hermano le pregunto si no te besaba y se sonrojo levemente - No importa...

Os que dasteis en silencio un momento hasta que...

\- ¡Mira cariño un yeti con Hibari!

-¡Hey narcisista, no me digas cariño! - le replico tu otro hermano

\- ¡Lindo, principito! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

\- Pasabamos por aquí, yo escondiendome de mis alocadas fans y mi cariño de sus alocados fans jajajaj

\- ¡No me digas cariño! ¡Y yo no tengo fans hombres!

\- Ser realistas ninguno tiene fans

\- Claro que si. No ves lo hermoso que soy, además siempre me estan viendo, dime tu sino por qué es - te dijo quitandote parte de tu almuerzo - mmm esta bueno

\- Otra vez se cree que todos le miran...

\- Olle yeti de donde has sacado ese almuerzo - tu otro hermano pregunta mientras empieza a comer el tambien junto con tu hermano

\- Me lo ha dado Kyoya-kun

Ambos se giran a ver al suso dicho que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio

\- Ostia es cierto, ya casi se me olvidaba que estaba aquí

\- Herbívoros...

\- No hace falta que nos digas herbívoros, ya es como si fueses de la familia. Mira a mi dime Dios y a mi cariño dile Cifer

\- Deja de una vez de decirme cariño maldito maricón

\- No soy maricón es solo que eres mi cariño

\- Lindo debes admitir que tienes figurita de mujer. Que envidia me das, esque ni yo... a ver cuando sales del armario

\- ¡Puto yeti! - sales corriendo y el sale detras de ti

\- Olle Hibari, dime ¿qué te parece mi hermana?

\- Una herbívora

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? A veces puede parecer un pequeño animal pero se sabe defender aunque no lo parezca. Y te dire una cosa, hay veces que un herbívoro es más fuerte que un carnívoro asique ten cuidado con nosotros

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

\- No, solo una invitación. A mi hermano y a mi nos encantaría pelear contra ti pero no podemos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Da igual el porque. Pero cuando seas de la familia seguro nos lo pasaremos bien peleando y jugando a la play

\- Herbívoro...

\- Ya te he dicho que hay herbívoros más fuertes que carnívoros por lo que si quieres tratarnos de igual sera mejor que busques otra cosa

\- ¡Kyoya-kun! - llegaste escondiendote detras de Hibari

\- ¡Yeti estas muerto! - llego tu otro hermano

\- Shadow dejala. Sera mejor irnos ya - se levanto tu hermano calmando al otro que asiente y se van

\- Herbívora puedes soltarme

\- Pe..perdón - dijiste soltandole

\- Creí que eras más fuerte que él

\- Bu..bueno... es que estamos en el cole y esta prohibido...

La campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó

\- Tengo que ir a clases. Adios Kyoya-kun, nos vemos mañana

Te despediste y Hibari se quedo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con tu hermano


	9. Especial Navidad

No sé porqué lo subo aquí si esta historia esta en wattpad. Supongo que es porque este lugar es donde empecé a escribir y por no abandonarlo. Emmm este cap era un especia como leen. Voy a subir unos cuantos cape de tirón para por si acaso.

Disfruten

* * *

Era 25 de Diciembre y tu aún continuabas en tu cama durmiendo hasta que entraron tus hermanos a tu habitación peleando.

-Toma, Kame...Hame...Haaa- imitaba uno de ellos a cierto personaje de dbz

\- ¿A si? Pues yo tambien - le seguia el otro.

Estubieron pegandose hasta que te artaste

\- ¡¿Queréis parar de una vez?!

\- Un yeti invernando... - luego se miran y hacen como si te lanzaran un kamehameha

\- Quereis parar de una santa vez. Además nose porque siempre que peleais tiene que ser en mi habitación. Pelear en la vuestra

Te hiceron caso omiso y siguieron peleandose mientras se marchaban.

\- Por cierto (T/N), ya va siendo hora de que bajes, sabes que no podemos abrir los regalos sin ti...

\- Si, y cuñado-san te esta esperando abajo

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que Kyoya estaba aquí?

\- Nos vemos abajo~ - se largaron

\- *mierda, mierda... par de inútiles... que gran comienzo para navidad de verdad...* - cojiste unas cosas y te fuiste a duchar.

Esta vez apenas tardaste y bajaste rápido a desayunar

\- Buenos días hija- te saludo tu madre

-Buenas ~ - respondiste

\- Hola yeti/(T/N) - te saludaron tus hermanos

\- Olle no que Kyoya estaba aquí?

\- No dijimos eso

\- Cierto solo dijimos que cuñado-san te estaba esperando.

-... sois unos malditos cabrones...

\- (T/N), no insultes a tus hermanos y sientate a desayunar

\- Eso (T/N), no nos insultes y sientate a desayunar... - se aguantaba la risa

Te serviste una leche y cortaste un poco de panettone.

\- Casi se me olvida, tengo unos regalos para vosotros - les dijiste a tus hermanos

\- No los queremos, ¿no sabes que no te puedes fiar de un yeti en navidad?

-¿Qué?

\- Dejala Shadow, ella no ha visto elsmosh ¿verdad?

\- No... bueno yo me voy a por los regalos esperar.

Subiste a tu habitación a por ello y mientras tus hermanos se iban a el salón donde estaba todo

-No podemos abrir los regalos sin ella

\- Lo se, esperemos que desayune, mientras vamos a ver la tele- alguien llama a la puerta - ¡Ya voy! Shadow, ve poniendo algo interesante

Tu por tu parte estabas buscando los regalos.

-Dónde los meti... esto es raro, debe ser que los escondí bien o que... mierda... - te acordaste

Bajaste al salón.

\- Chicos vuestro regalo ya esta en el árbol, mamá lo puso ayer por mi... ¡Kyoya que haces aquí!

\- Herbívora...

\- Mira (T/N) , cuñado a venido

\- Si, ahora no nos podras hacer nada, no te hemos mentido en que estaba.

\- Hibari, sientate a desayunar con (T/N) - le ofreció tu madre. Luego se giro a ti- ¿Por qué no habisaste con que mi yerno vendría para comprar algo más?

\- No lo sabía... - te giraste a ver a Hibari que estaba acariciando a Copi y Maya (tus perros, de raza spitz japones por lo que son pequeños animales)

Te sentaste donde antes para continuar tomando tu desayuno y Hibari igual se sento en frente tuya. Tu madre le sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente.

\- Si quieres algo más pidelo

\- Esta bien, gracias...

\- Oye Kyoya hace frío afuera?

\- Un poco

\- Mmm - le diste un trozo de panettone - ¿Sueles celebrar la navidad?

\- No...

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué? Haber ya se que no tienes familia y todo eso, pero no haces nada especial?

\- ... ¿cuenta tirar bolas de nieve a los herbívoros que encuentro?

\- ... Si, creo que si cuenta - acabaste tu desayuno - bueno yo me voy a abrir los regalos con mis hermanos, tu disfruta de tu desayuno.

Te fuiste al salón, donde ya se encontraban tus hermanos

\- (T/N), ¿no habras dejado a nuestro cuñado solo verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Bu..bueno... esta tranquilo desayunando y...

\- Si no recuerdo mal dijiste que no tenía familia, por eso le invitamos nosotros, para que por lo menos supiese que es celebrar en familia asique deja de hacerte la idiota y traelo.

\- Ya lo se. - te fuiste a por Hibari - Kyoya vienes?

\- Esta bien - fue a dejar lo que habías usado a la cocina

Tu volviste donde tus hermanos

\- ¿Y Hibari? - te dijo ya arto tu hermano

\- Esta ayudando a lavar lo que uso

\- Se supone que es el invitado, pero ya que más da.

Hibari llega donde estabais

\- Mira por fin aparece cuñado-san. Venga vamos a abrir los regalos

\- Esto... lindo ¿y Kyoya? - le susurraste

\- No te preocupes ya le hemos comprado algo

\- Ahora que lo dices yo tambien le compre algo pero lo tengo arriba

\- Ya lo baje yo cuando aún dormias - te sonrió

\- Shadow, (T/N) dejad de susurrar, es de mala educación

\- Perdón - os disculpasteis

\- Esta bien... a ver... este es tuyo yeti - te lo paso - este... de aquí el dios - se puso a abrirlo

\- Ten Hibari - le dijo tu otro hermano a Hibari mientras le entregaba un regalo- Es para ti

-... - cogió el regalo

\- Supongo que lo abriras luego...

Despues de un rato ya light había abierto sus tres regalos (incluido el que le diste), shadow igual tres, tu dos y a Hibari le disteis cinco regalos (aunque seguia sin abrirlos)

\- Kyoya ¿te damos una bolsa para que te los lleves?

-...esta bien

Fuiste a por una bolsa y metiste ahí sus regalos.

\- (T/N) acompaña a Hibari a su casa.

\- Si, si , ya lo se - te giraste a ver a Hibari - vamos

Salisteis de casa y viste que estaba nevando

\- Herbívora ¿no vas a coger un abrigo?

\- No, da igual. El frío y el calor son cosa de la mente, tengo que aprender a controlarlo... además que me gusta el frío, asi estoy bien

Le acompañaste a su casa y le esperaste fuera. Al rato de que Hibari saliese reciviste un mensaje de tus hermanos diciendote que le invites a Hibari a comer con vosotros que ibais a el restaurante de Yamamoto y que os adelantaseis.

-*¿pero estara abierto?*

\- Herbívora ¿que pone?

\- Vamos a comer fuera, que te invite y que nos adelantemos

\- Esta bien ¿donde es?

-... en el restaurante de Takeshi-kun - viste como Hibari se cabreaba un poco pero intentaba disimularlo

\- ... ¿tu quieres ir?

\- No tengo muchas ganas pero si mi familia a decidido ir allí no tengo opción

\- Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado

\- No importa Kyoya, lo suyo es estar en familia - le sonreiste - No te preocupes, recuerda que Light estara ahí - le diste un corto beso a Hibari dejandolo con un leve sonrojo

\- Esta bien, entonces vamos pero no se porque te gusta estar tanto con los demás herbívoros - empezasteis a caminar

\- Porque es mi familia, seguro que tu antes de pequeño eras igual... antes de que la perdieses... *pero que mierda le estoy diciendo? Es navidad y cada dos por tres le recuerdo que esta solo? Bueno solo del todo no...* ¡Kyoya te quiero mucho y quiero que lo sepas! - le abrazaste

\- ¿¡Qu..qué haces herbívora!? ¡Sueltame!

-¡No! Quiero que sepas que nunca más estaras solo. Siempre estare a tu lado aunque no quieras

\- ¡Herbívora sueltame!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Como no me sueltes te mordere hasta la muerte!

\- Pues que así sea

La gente pasaba y os miraba, lo que provoco a Hibari más vergüenza y que sus ganas de morderte hasta la muerte aumentasen

\- Herbívora...

-¿Si? - subiste la mirada para verle y viste como un aura asesina le rodeaba

\- Te mordere hasta la muerte - saca una tonfa

Tu sales corriendo y el te persigue. Después de mucho correr (huir) divisaste a lo lejos el restaurante de Yamamoto

\- *Bien mi salvación* - te acercaste y viste un papel en el que ponía "cerrado" - *¿¡Qué!? Voy a morir*

\- Herbívora ahora no tienes escapatoria - sonrió de lado

\- Bu..bueno Kyoya ¿y si te doy buenas noticias?

\- Dilas pero eso no te salvara

\- Emmm mira el restaurante esta cerrado - dijiste señalando el restaurante

\- Humm me alegro. Ahora preparate para ser mordida hasta la muerte

\- Pe..pero... jeje no era mi intención molestarte

\- Asume las consecuencias, tu misma dijiste que no te importaba

\- S..si bueno pero

\- (T/N) , Hibari ¿qué hacen aquí?

Te giraste y viste a Yamamoto

\- ¡Takeshi-kun! - le abrazaste - ¡No quiero morir en navidad!

\- Herbívoro

\- Jaja ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Kyoya quiere morderme hasta la muerte por decirle lo mucho que le quiero

\- Herbívora no inventes

\- Ma ma tranquila (T/N) , Hibari no te mordera hasta la muerte ¿verdad?

\- Y tu que sabes herbívoro

\- Pues... entonces yo te protejere de Hibari - te dijo sonriendote

\- No hace falta que la protejas - te jala del brazo para que dejes de abrazar a Yamamoto y te abraza él - un herbívoro como tu no sería capaz de protejerla.

\- Ky..Kyoya... - te sonrojaste por el abrazo

\- Entonces te encargo que la protejas. Yo ire a ver a Tsuna. Adios - se fue corriendo

\- Kyoya...ya puedes soltarme... hay gente mirando

\- Tu te lo has buscado herbívora

\- Tomare esto como tu venganza... por cierto tengo que llamar a mis hermanos y decirles que el restaurante esta cerrado - Hibari te suelta parabque puedas llamarlos

_En otra parte_

-¿Crees que se lo habra tragado?

\- No creo que sea tan tonta, es navidad, nada esta abierto a excepción de algún que otro lugar

\- Pero se esta demorando mucho

\- Cierto... - suena su móvil - Oh mira nos esta llamando. - lo coje - ¿Si?...Ya lo sabiamos, era una broma. Hay que ser idiotas para caer en eso, si no te diste cuenta es navidad, todo esta cerrado...pues eso

\- Di que no hace falta que vuelva, que este con nuestro cuñado y si es posible haciendo nuestros sobrinos - dice mientras sigue jugando

\- ...si, olle pon el manos libres un momento si estas con cuñado-san

-¿qué haces? ¿se lo diras directamente? - pone el pausa y se acerca a escuchar

-...bien, ahora escuchar, no hace falta que volvais, sera mejor si os poneis a hacer a nuestros sobrinos. Chao - cuelga al instante

\- Sera mejor que disfrutes del poco tiempo que te queda de vida - se pone otra vez a jugar

\- Tranquilo, para cuando vuelva ya se habra olvidado.

\- Eso me recuerda... que mini mafias nos ha invitado a un hotel para una celebración tipo Vongola

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- No, yo solo te informaba por si querias ir a ver a tu sempai

\- Dudo que valla.

_Con tigo_

-¡Lindo maldito! Mierda ya colgó

-...

Te giras a ver a Hibari que esta como en un estado de shock algo sonrojado

\- Kyoya ¿estas bien?

-...

\- ¡Kyooyaaaa!

-¿? - sale de su trance - ¿Qué quieres herbívora?

\- Nada, solo es que estabas como en shock

-... vamos

-¿A dónde?

\- A cumplir un cosa que me pidió el bebé ayer

\- ¿Reborn?...¿qué te pidió? - empiezas a caminar a su lado

Hibari no te hizo caso. Después de un rato llegasteis a un hotel

\- Olle Kyoya ¿que te pidió Reborn? *Espero que no sea algo como "consigue descendientes al estilo Vongola"... espera eso suena más como nombre de un trofeo de la play...*

\- Creo que es aquí

\- ¿el qué?

Hibari entra en una sala y tu le sigues. Era bastante amplia y bonita. Hibari se puso al lado de una pared y tu te sentaste en un sillón. Estubisteis así un rato hasta que oiste que alguien se acercaba a lo que te paraste. Viste como la puerta se abría y entraban Tsuna y los demás

\- ¡Tsuna! ¡Hola!

\- ¿(T/N)?

\- Herbívoro

\- ¿¡Hibari-san!?

\- Ciaossu

\- Ciaossu Reborn - le saludaste

Mientras todos los demás ya entraban

\- (T/N), tus hermanos no han podido venir?

\- ¿Invitaste a mis hermanos? No lo sabia... por cierto invitar a que? Hibari me trajo sin decirme nada

\- Bueno no importa... entonces estamos todos. Escucharme todos os he reunido para pasar un navidad al estilo Vongola

\- ¡Reborn! ¿Qué quieres decir con al estilo Vongola?

\- Haremos un concurso. El ganador tendra derecho a elejir el castigo del perdedor además de que el perdedor tendra que pagar el hotel y hacer un regalo a los demás

\- ¡¿Quéeeee?!

\- Entonces habra que ganar al extremo

\- Jaja sera divertido

\- Herbívoros...

\- Vamos a dar lo mejor juudaime

\- Hahi, no pienso perder desu~

\- Yo tampoco

\- Lo hare lo mejor que pueda...

\- Nyahahahaha Lambo-san ganara y Reborn tendra que ser mi esclavo

\- ... En fin... Olle Reborn no sera mejor hacer esto en equipos?

\- Mmm esta bien, pero yo los elijo

\- Como gustes

\- Esperar aquí un momento

\- ¡Espera Reborn aún no nos has explicado en que consiste!

\- Dejalo juudaime, ya nos lo explicará

\- ¿Y mientras qué hacemos? - te acercas a las chicas - ¿qué tal?

\- (T/N)-chan/ (T/N) / (T/A) hola

\- Hola. Por cierto Chrome deja de decirme (T/A) y dime (T/N)-nee

\- Va..vale...

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Qué han hecho hoy?

\- Hahi pues yo he ido a casa de Tsuna-san y luego Chrome, Kyoko y yo hemos ido a mi casa, ha sido muy divertido desu

\- Me alegro

\- ¿Y tu (T/N)?

\- Pues... me he pasado el día con Kyoya practicamente

\- Haceis muy buena pareja

\- Gr..gracias...

Después de un rato Reborn volvió a aparecer

\- ¡Atención! Ya he hecho los equipos

-*que me toque con el juudaime, que me toque con el juudaime* - rezaba Gokudera

\- *Ojala me toque con Kyoko*- soñaba Tsuna

\- *Esta puede ser una oportunidad para acercarme más a (T/N)* - planeaba Yamamoto

-*tengo hambre* - pensabas tu

-Los equipos son los siguientes: 1° Kyoko y Haru, 2° Ryohei y Lambo, 3° Hibari y Yamamoto, 4° Gokudera y (T/N), 5° Chrome y yo y 6° y menos importante mis dames estudiantes

En eso llega Dino

\- Hola

\- Dino/Dino-san/Dino-kun/caballo salvaje

-Bien ahora poneos con vuestras respectivas parejas

Te acercaste a Gokudera

-Hola Gokudera - él te ignoro y miro a otro lado - ¡Reborn!¡Quiero un cambio de pareja!

\- No se puede. Te apañas con la persona que te ha tocado. Ahora que cada uno esta con su pareja os dire en que consiste la primera fase. Teneís que ir a vuestras habitaciones.

-¿Solo eso? Menos mal...

-No creas que sera tan fácil dame-tsuna.

\- Reborn-san, eso significa que habra trampas?

\- Quien sabe - sonrió "inocentemente" - uno de la pareja copiara un mapa que os voy a mostrar, y el otro no puede mirar, luego el que lo haya visto lo dibujara en una hoja y con eso tendreis que orientaros. El mapa solo os lo mostrare 5segundos. Elejir quien lo vera

\- Gokudera lo ves tu o yo? Yo soy buena dibujando y a ti se te da bien memorizar... creo que lo ves tu

\- Esta bien

_Chrome y Reborn_

\- Yo ya lo tengo copiado asique no hace falta que elijamos

-Vale...

_Kyoko y Haru_

-Dejamelo a mi desu

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

-...

-...

-Creo que lo copio yo

\- Herbívoro...

_Ryohei y Lambo_

-Nyahahaha dejamelo a mi

\- Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo, tu haces lo siguiente ¿vale?

\- Mmm bueno... vale...

_Dino y Tsuna_

\- Dejamelo a mi Tsuna

\- Esta bien. Tu puedes Dino

_Otra vez con todos_

\- Bien si ya habeis elegido giraos los que no lo veran.

Hicisteis caso y os girasteis.

\- Bien preparados... ese es el mapa...*5,4,3,2,1,0* ya esta se acabo

\- ¡Eso fue muy rápido al extremo!

\- Mierda casi no me dio tiempo ni a encontrar nuestra habitación...

\- Creo que ya lo tengo desu~

-Jaja a sido demasiado rápido

\- Ya lo he memorizado

\- Bien ahora dibujarlo en una hoja. Esta prohibido copiarse de los demás y cada uno saldra un minuto despues que el anterior grupo.

_Kyoko y Haru_

\- Creo que era así desu

_Ryohei y Lambo_

-Más o menos era asi...o asi...

\- ¿qué es eso?

\- creo que un ascensor

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

-Lo siento Hibari, no me dio tiempo pero creo que era algo así

-...

_Dino y Tsuna_

-Ya esta

-¿ya lo has dibujado?

-Claro

_Tu y Gokudera_

-Esto era algo asi...

-guau si que te lo has memorizado

\- Claro, por quién me tomas

\- Es un plano perfecto. Con esto seguro llegamos

-Bueno... yo no se leer muy bien ese mapa

\- Entonces dejamelo a mi. Se orientarme

_Todos_

\- El primer grupo en salir sera el... -coje un papelito- 3° grupo, luego... 5°, después 2°, 1° y por último 4° y 6°. Bien que empezar, recordar que despues de que pase un minuto el siguiente grupo debe salir.

Yamamoto y Hibari se fueron. Despues salio Reborn y Chrome. Luego Ryohei y Lambo, seguido salio Kyoko y Haru que te desearon suerte. Un minuto despues de Kyoko y Haru salisteis tu y Gokudera. Más tarde saldria Dino y Tsuna.

_Yamamoto y Hibari_

\- Ahora es... por aquí

\- Herbívoro trae el mapa

\- Ten - se lo entrega

Hibari vió el "mapa" con un tic en el ojo

\- ¿Qué mierda es esta? - arruga el papel y lo tira a algún lado

\- Jaja lo siento... pues habra que guiarnos por nuestra intuición...mmm creo que es... por allí...- se pone a caminar y una trampa se activa, probocando una ráfaga de viento que les impide el paso

_Reborn y Chrome_

\- Gira a la derecha - le indico - ahora hazte a un lado

Chrome obedeció y un red cayó donde antes estaba

_Ryohei y Lambo_

\- Creo que nos perdimos al extremo...

\- Tengo hambre

\- Tranquilo Lambo seguro que encontramos la forma de llegar... ¡Ya se, preguntemos en recepción al extremo!

_Kyoko y Haru_

-Perdone, nos podría indicar nuestra habitación? Nos hemos perdido

\- Claro, cómo se llaman

\- Kyoko y Haru

\- Qué número de habitación tiene

\- No lo sabemos desu

\- Mmm entonces esperen aquí, ire a preguntar a recepción. No os movais, ya vuelvo

_Gokudera y tu_

\- Me pregunto si el juudaime estara bien... ¿y si le esperamos y le damos nuestro mapa!

\- Reborn nos descalificaria... no, espera, descalificaría a Tsuna

\- Espero que el juudaime se las pueda apañar... ¿ahora por dónde?

\- Derecha

\- Vale

\- esto es algo raro... ¡! Espera Gokudera es una trampa

\- ¿? ¡Ahhhh!

_Dino y Tsuna_

\- Creo que es... por aquí

\- Dino-san, ¿me dejas el mapa? Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes

\- Jaja lo siento. Ten

Tsuna miro el "mapa" que consistia en un rectangulo que ponía "hotel" y en un cuadradito menor (una ventana) ponía "empezamos aquí"

\- *Esto no es un mapa... normal que nos perdamos* me..mejor sigamos nuestra intuición

\- jaja de acuerdo

_Todos_

Despues de que cada uno encontro su habitación, Reborn os llamo y os puso un acertijo a cada equipo para encntrar el restaurante donde comeríais. De nuevo los últimos fueron Tsuna y Dino

\- Llegais tarde dames estudiantes

\- L..lo sentimos

\- Jaja perdón

\- Da igual. Bueno ahora os daremos unos regalos por parte de Vongola

Reborn os dió a cada uno un regalo a excepción de Tsuna y Dino

\- Vosotros por ser los perdedores no teneís regalo, además de pagar todo, comprar a los demás otros regalos y hacer lo que Chrome y yo decidamos, ya que fuimos los ganadores.

Os pusisteis a comer y todo iba bastante animado y normal

\- Chrome, pasame un trozo de eso por favor

\- Ten

\- A mi tambien dame pasame uno por favor

\- Toma

-Gracias...

\- Esto realmente se siente como una familia... es algo raro pero...- fuiste interrumpida por el sonido de algo callendose

-¡¿Qué coño hacia una botella de whisky ahí?!

\- Jaja perdón el bebé me lo pidió

\- Yamamoto por qué lo pusiste ahí

\- No sabía donde ponerlo

\- ¡¿Que tal en tu cabeza?!

\- Parar de gritar al EXTREMOOO

\- Ya se fue la paz... - dijiste

\- Herbívoros, os mordere hasta la muerte

\- Nyhahaha Lambo-san no se quedara atras

\- Tranquilos, solo fue un accidente seguro que...

\- Callate caballo salvaje

\- Tran..tranquilo Kyoya - intento calmarlo Dino

-... ¡PARAD TODOS DE UNA VEZ!

\- ... - todos se quedaron en silencio

\- Kyoko...

\- (T/N) estaba diciendo que pareciamos una familia y lo agradable que se sentia todo, yo pensaba igual pero os habeis puesto a armar un alboroto y lo habeis fastidiado todo.

\- Hahi, es verdad estamos en navidad, ¿es que acaso no saben comportarse? Desu

\- Yo creía tambien lo mismo...

\- Chicas... gracias...

\- Jaja creo que tienen razón, lo sentimos

\- Perdonad

\- Si el decimo se disculpa, yo tambien

\- Lo siento al extremo

\- Yo tambien lo siento...

\- Herbívoros...

\- Así estamos mejor

El resto de la cena ya fue más tranquilo y se recupero el ambiemte de antes. Se peleaban a veces pero no como anteriormente y no se gritaban tanto. Al final cada uno fue a su habitación, pero pediste un cambió y te pusieron con Hibari, Chrome tambien pidio un cambio y le pusieron a Lambo.

\- Hola Kyoya. Ahora yo soy tu compañera

\- Herbívora... - te sonrió y se acerco a ti

\- Pero no hagas nada raro, que sino te golpeo y me voy con Chrome

\- Esta bien... pero esto supongo que si puedo...

Te beso. Tu te sonrojaste

\- Eso si... pero ya nada más. Buenas noches

\- Herbívora ¿no piensas llamar a tu familia?

\- Mierda es verdad, ahora se creran que de verdad estamos haciendo lo que pidieron mis hermanos - te sonrojaste - t..tengo que llamar

_ En otra parte_

-Joder quien llama a estas horas... un yeti... - lo coje - yeti, no son horas para llamar... si ya lo se, mini mafias nos invito pero no fuimos... porque no y punto, por cierto eso me recuerda ¿ya estas con Hibari haciendó mis sobrinos? Si es posible que sea niña eh, aunque un mini yeti chico tampoco esta mal, bueno da igual lo que salga si al fin y al cabo los pondras a pelear entre ellos para que se maten, la supervivencia del yeti más fuerte, quien no salga vivo no es un verdadero yeti, aunque al serr hijos de Hibari seran fuertes. Chao- rápido cuelga

_Contigo_

-Maldito principito...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Que quiere que tenga una niña...

\- Hum...¿qué tal si les regalamos lo que quieren?

\- ¿qu..qué? ¡No digas tonterías! Me voy con Chrome- saliste corriendo a la habitación de Chrome

\- Herbívora...

* * *

Emmm no voy a revisar si tengo faltas o si se me borró una parte así que... nada.

Ahora subo el resto (y como ya dije la historia si lo prefieren leerla en wattpad mi cuenta ahí es Kougami-Hibari ... ...Creo que esto ya lo dije ¿no? Bueno da igual)


	10. Disculpas

Ya se habían acabado las clases y saliste de clase.

-¡(T/N)-chan! Espera

\- ¿? - te giraste a ver quien te llamaba - Oh, Tsuna-sama, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei y demás hola

\- ¿Qué es eso de "y demás"?

\- Perdona no me se todos vuestros nombres

\- (T/N), ¿vienes con nosotros al extremo?

\- mmm pues tengo que preguntar a mis hermanos, siempre me suelo ir con ellos

\- ¡Hey yeti! - escuchaste a uno de tus hermanos

\- ¡!¡¿Yeti?!¿¡Dónde!? - dijo Gokudera ilusionado mirando a los lados buscando a algún yeti

\- ... esperar aquí... - fuiste corriendo donde tus hermanos - ya os he dicho que no me digais yeti en el cole

\- Eso no importa ¿vamos?

\- esto... ¿hoy puedo ir con unos amigos?

\- ¿Tienes amigos?

\- Bueno... yo los considero amigos...no se si ellos me consideran su amiga...

\- Esta bien, ten cuidado - se gira a ver a tu otro hermano - tengo que ir a hablar con Hibari, asi que ve solo a casa

\- ¿para que quieres ver a Kyoya-kun?

\- Te acompaño

\- Iros a casa. Solo voy a hablar sobre unos asuntos del cole nada más, no os preocupeis

-... esta bien, me voy entonces - fuiste donde estaba Tsuna - me dejan ir con vosotros

\- Bien vamos.

Por el camino te presentaron a los demás. A ratos Gokudera se peleaba con Ryohei y Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos.

\- Ciaossu - dijo Reborn saltando a tus brazos

\- Ciaossu - le respondiste

\- ¿por qué no hablas con los demás?

-... soy más de escuchar y dar consejos, no se muchos temas de conversación

\- Puedes dar algún consejo a mi dame-estudiante

\- Claro de qué - Tsuna se gira a verte al darse cuenta de tu conversación con Reborn

\- (T/N)-chan, no hace falta que me des ningún consejo, tranquila

\- ...bueno vale...

\- Ahora que recuerdo, debiamos celebrar que te vuelvo a ver al extremo

\- N..no hace falta celebrar por algo así - reiste nerviosa - por cierto que tal vas en tu club de boxeo ¿ya has reclutado más gente?

\- Si pero nos vendría bien si te unes

\- Ya te dije que no se boxear...

\- ¿Pero te gusta pelear verdad? - Todos se quedan viendote

\- Em... si, bueno me gusta luchar pero... emm - reiste nerviosa otra vez - no es lo mismo... además no me dejarían...bueno yo me voy ya adios - te largaste corriendo para evitar que te pregunten más

_En otra parte_

\- No aún no lo he encontrado... ya lo se... esta bien, no te preocupes ...adios - cuelga el teléfono - ... ¿dónde demonios esta Hibari?... - mira la hora en su teléfono - mmm si no me doy prisa no me dejaran repetir de comida... *bueno da igual ya le hablare en otra ocasión, lo primero es comer*

\- Herbívoro que haces aquí

\- Joder hasta que apareces... Ya te dije no me digas herbívoro a no ser que sepas que soy más fuerte que tu

\- Quieres comprovarlo? - saca sus tonfas

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo. En otro momento sera, yo ya me voy a comer - se va dejando a Hibari solo

_Con tigo_

\- Ya he vuelto - dices entrando en tu casa

\- Hey (T/N) ¿no has visto si Ligh estaba cerca?

\- ¿Aún no ha llegado? - niega con la cabeza - pues... llamalo

\- Ya lo he hecho, dice que aún estaba buscando a Hibari-san

\- ¿entonces por qué me preguntas?

\- Para perder más tiempo y pueda llegar y repetir

-...¿que hay de comer?

\- Spaghetti

\- ... bueno... no tengo mucha hambre, asique no creo que repita. Estate tranquilo

Subiste a tu habitación para ponerte algo más comodo y luego bajaste a comer.

\- Ya estoy - dijo tu hermando llegando a casa - ¡Un yeti!

\- Tranquilo, no soy como vosotros, no voy a repetir

\- *¿Qué? Pero si no era por eso...* claro... pues cuando acabes de comer vete a tu habitación *esas panna cottas seran mias*

\- Vale vale.

Acabaste de comer y te fuiste a tu habitación a hacer tu tarea.

A la mañana siguiente fuiste con Shadow a la escuela ya que tu otro hermano se había puesto malo.

\- ¿Exactamente que ha comido el muy idiota?

\- ...*no puedo decirlo... me soborno con la mitad del de el yeti* creo que solo fue que le sento mal comer... el almuerzo ese que tenias ayer

\- Mmm que raro... bueno no importa

Llegaste a clase y esperaste que se hiciera ultima hora. Cuando llego dicha hora esperaste que Hibari tambien llegase.

\- *que raro... se esta retrasando...*

\- Hoy empezamos con las exposiciones - anunció el profe - Los haremos por sorteo

\- *¿¡Sorteo!? Eso quiere decir... que puede tocarme a mi y Hibari hoy... * - volviste a mirar la puerta para ver si Hibari llegaba pero nada - ...

\- El primer grupo sera... - saca un papel - el 3 - mira su libreta - es el grupo de Pablo

Dicho grupo salió a exponer. Despues de que ese grupo exponiese y que por suerte no te tocase a ti despues, se acabo las clases. Saliste aliviada de que por suerte no te tocase.

\- Herbívora - te giraste y viste a Hibari

\- Kyoya-kun... ¿por qué no has venido a clase hoy? Han empezado a exponer, pero no por orden sino aleatoreo. Por suerte no nos a tocado pero ¿y si nos hubiese tocado? Me abrias dejado sola.

-...

\- ... intenta no faltar mañana, no quiero quedarme sola y suspender - empezaste a largarte

\- Herbívora - pasaste de él - herbívora, si no me haces caso te mordere hasta la muerte

Ya estabas fuera esperando a que tu hermano saliese para iros juntos.

\- (T/N) - te giraste a ver a quien te llamaba - hola

\- Takeshi-kun... hola

\- ¿A quién esperas?

\- A mi hermano... ¿tu no vas con los otros?

\- Mmm si pero vine para preguntarte si venias hoy tambien con nosotros

\- Me temo que no... lo siento

\- ...¿estas bien?

\- Mmm si... un poco agotada. Solo necesito una siesta y listo - le sonreiste

\- E..esta bien... entonces yo me voy. Adios

\- Adios - te despediste y viste como se iba. - ...

\- Hey yeti - te saludo tu hermano

\- Lindo. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-~- Flash back (Shadow pov)-~-

Ah... que cansancio... sera mejor irme ya a casa... creo que no esperare a el yeti, que se valla sola.

\- Herbívoro

\- ¿? Oh, si es Hibari-san... ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Y la herbívora?

\- Supongo que esta fuera esperandome...

\- ... dile que... lo siento...pero que tampoco era mi obligación asistir a clases, que ese era un favor que decidi hacerle a ella

-~-Fin flash back (fin Shadow pov)-~-

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le has dicho a Hibari-san?

\- ¿Eh? Nada... por qué?

\- Llamalo cuando llegemos a casa. Se me a olvidado lo que te queria decir - empieza a caminar

\- *seguro que es algo como "te mordere hasta la muerte" y alguna que otra cosa más...*

Cuando llegaste a casa te fuiste directa a hechar una siesta hasta que tus hermanos entraron a tu habitación.

\- Despierta - te dice mientras te tira de la cama

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Llama a Hibari

-¿Qué?

\- Que lo llames - te ordena serio

\- Vale vale... lo llamo luego que ahora tengo sueño, además ya me dijo Shadow que lo llamase

\- Lo vas a llamar ahora porque te lo digo yo. Y te disculpas. Es el colmo que Hibari halla tenido que pedirte disculpas y tu ni le llames

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Kyoya-kun me ha pedido disculpas?

-... - se gira a ver a tu otro hermano

\- No le he dado el mensaje, creo que es mejor que se lo diga él... queda más romántico

\- Bien hecho cariño - dice cambiando su actitud a una alegre - Ya has oido yeti, llama a Hibari

\- Esta bien... pero largo. Me da vergüenza si estais escuchando

\- Pues vaaale - se van cerrando la puerta

\- ... - cojes tu teléfono - *qué le digo*

\- Venga yeti, llama de una vez que es incomodo espiarte desde detras de la puerta - les escuchas

\- ... par de inveciles... - empiezas a marcar el número de Hibari esperando a que conteste - ... Kyoya-kun, em.. esto.. ¿hola?... Shadow dijo que te llamase para que me dijeras no se que mensaje que no me a querido decir... *lo sabía siempre con su típico te mordere hasta la muerte*... ya lo se...adios - colgaste. Al instante entran tus hermanos a tu habitación

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - dice mientras se soba la nuca

\- Que qué quería, que era una herbívora y me mordería hasta la muerte la próxima vez y que me aprenda el trabajo...

\- No es lo mismo que le dijo a Shadow pero supongo que esta bien... ¿no le has pedido disculpas no?

-...¡Ostia es verdad! - cojes tu móvil y le envias un mensaje. Tus hermanos se acercan a leer lo que le pones

\- "Por cierto, siento lo de antes en el cole..." Que poco romantica eres

\- Callate y no leas en voz alta lo que escribo

\- Trae - dice tu otro hermano quitandote el móvil

\- Principito ¿qué haces?

\- Enviar otro mensaje... - te acercas a leer lo que pone

\- "Hibari, soy Light, acabo de coger el teléfono del yeti porque parece no saber como disculparse..." quita lo de yeti

\- No quiero - sigue escribiendo

\- "asique te pido yo disculpas por ella ya que es un yeti y aún no sabe como comunicarse con los humanos..." Principito ya deja de escribir tonterias - sigues viendo que pasa de ti - "ya me ocupo yo de que la próxima vez se disculpe como es debido" borralo

\- Ok - le da a enviar

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Hecharte una mano

\- Sera joderme - dices cabreada. Al instante te llega un mensaje de Hibari - ¿Eh?

\- A ver... - dice abriendo el mensaje para leerlo - "Herbívoro... quiero mi batalla" Supondre que ya acepto las disculpas... Ten - te tira el teléfono que por poco se te cae - Aquí ya no hay nada divertido... vamos Shadow - el otro le sigue

-Pero... bueno supongo que ire a dormir un rato más...

_Con tus hermanos_

\- Ya tengo el número de Hibari - dice sacando su móvil y guardandolo

\- A ver dejame a mi tambien

\- Ten - se lo muestra y el otro tambien lo guarda en su móvil - creo que le enviare otro mensaje

\- ¿qué vas a poner?

\- Tu que crees?

\- Mmm ya veo - sonrie - ¿te ayudo a escribirlo?

\- Claro, de pronto no solo tienes figura mujer, sino que piensas como una

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Jaja es broma. Pero si necesito tu ayuda, vamos a disculparnos de verdad...


	11. Trabajo y course navette

Te levantaste y fuiste a preparar tu desayuno... y el de tus hermanos, que más tarde bajaron por las escaleras a donde tu te encontrabas

\- Olle chicos, ¿hoy podéis daros prisa? Quedria llegar pronto

\- Siempre llegamos pronto...

\- Esta bien... ¿puedo preguntar por qué quieres llegar antes?

\- Pues... por nada en especial. Aunque tengo que ir a decir una cosa a Kyoya-kun

\- Mmm... - se pone a pensar - arreglada, quieres llegar pronto y hablar con Hibari-san... eso solo puede significar... ¡Te le vas a declarar! - dice feliz

\- ¿¡Qué!? Cl..claro que no

\- Se ha sonrojado, bien hecho - dice chocando la mano con el otro

\- Chicos... por favor daros prisa...

\- Si si, no te preocupes no arruinaremos tu declaración

\- ¡Que no me voy a declarar!

\- ¿Declarar? ¿Quien a dicho nada de declarar? - se hace el tonto

\- ...

Después de desayunar y salir más pronto llegasteis a el instituto pero a pesar de salir antes llegasteis a la hora de siempre ya que por el camino tus hermanos estubieron haciendo el tonto parándose a ratos y llendo más lento diciendo que ibais bien de tiempo. Te apuraste en buscar a Hibari. Cuando le encontraste le distes algunos datos rápidos de como había que exponer. Luego fuiste a tu clase para esperar la hora siguiente, que no se hizo de esperar. Te empezaste a poner algo nerviosa, toda tu seguridad y tranquilidad había desaparecido.

\- *Tranquila... respira hondo y listo... so..solo es un trabajo...¿Por qué no llega Kyoya-kun?*

Estabas tan concentrada en intentar relajarte que no viste que Hibari llego, pero se sentó algo lejos por lo que tu seguías creyendo que no había llegado y hacía que te pusieses más nerviosa.

\- Bien - empezo el profe - hoy seguimos con las exposiciones. Alguien del último grupo que expuso ayer, que saque un papel - un compañero se levanto a coger un papel y luego mostró que tenía el número 8 - Bien el grupo 8 es... el de Hibari...- se giro a verte - ¿vas a exponer tu sola?

\- Pu..pues...

Hibari se levanta de su asiento llamando así la atención de todos.

\- Herbívora vamos

Rápido fuiste a la pizarra para empezar vuestra exposición

\- Antes de empezar me gustaría advertir que si veo a algún herbívoro hablando o no prestando atención... lo mordere hasta la muerte - saca sus tonfas

Al instante tus compañero se tensan y asienten. Hibari empezó a explicar su parte del trabajo con bastante facilidad y fluidez. Tu mientras solo pensabas lo bien que se veía Hibari explicando. Luego hizo una pausa para indicarte que te tocaba.

\- Bien pues... *...mierda se me a olvidado...* emm... - te pusiste algo nerviosa

Tu salvación llego cuando por una ventana que había al final, entro Hibird y se paró a cantar el hipno de namimori a lo que todos incluido el profesor se giraron a verlo.

\- Herbívora aprovecha esta oportunidad - te susurro

Rápido miraste en una hoja lo que tenías que decir y cuando Hibird acabo de cantar volviste a tu explicación. Despues de estar turnandos para explicar Hibari dijo que pondría un vídeo para finalizar ya que "los herbívoros no han molestado" según él

\- Kyoya-kun,¿qué vídeo vas a poner? - le susurraste mientras el ponía el vídeo

\- Dijiste que se podía poner vídeos ¿verdad?

\- Si pero...

\- Solo dura 1minuto

-Esta bien...

Cuando finalizó tocaba las preguntas de los compañeros. Uno levanto la mano con un poco de miedo y dudoso

\- ¿Si? - le preguntaste

\- Em...¿realmente Hibari te ayudo?

\- ¿Qué insinúas herbívoro? - dijo molesto, sacando sus tonfas.

\- *La pregunta no tiene mucho sentido* Si, me ayudo. Además la idea de poner el vídeo fue suya

Otros tres compañeros levantaron también la mano para preguntar. Señalaste a uno para que haga su pregunta.

\- Dos preguntas. Primera, ¿por qué Hibari-san te ha ayudado?

\- Porque si - respondió Hibari

\- ... esta bien... y segunda,¿hay algo entre vosotros?

\- ¿Q..Qué? - te sonrojaste ante la pregunta y todos se quedaron mirándote fijamente esperando tu respuesta, incluso Hibari - *¿Por qué Kyoya-kun me mira?* emm... n..no...no hay nada, solo era hacer el trabajo - empezaste a escuchar murmullos como "menos mal", "normal", " Hibari es demasiado para ella"... - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- viste como levantaban la mano - Y que tenga que ver con el trabajo y no con Kyoya-kun y yo - Al instante todos bajaron la mano - *Lo suponía...*

\- Bien ¿qué nota les pondríais sobre 80? - pregunto el profe, ya que la nota la pondrian los compañeros

\- 72...

-68...

-75...

Hibari saca sus tonfas y al instante todos se rectifican

-¡80!

-¡80!

-¡100!

\- Bien les pondre 80 - dijo el profesor

\- *Kyoya-kun... un 75 sobre 80 no estaba mal...*

-Sacad un papel para ver quienes seran los siguientes

Mientras Hibari sacaba un número tu te fuiste a sentar de nuevo a tu sitio. Después de mostrarle el número al profesor se fue a sentar de nuevo donde antes.

\- Hey (T/A) ¿por qué dices Kyoya-kun a Hibari-san? - te susurro un compañero

-...Pues... porque...¿m..me cae bien?

\- Eso suena más pregunta que respuesta pero esta bien.

Al acabar la clase te acercaste a Hibari para ir juntos a la clase de educa.

\- Olle Kyoya-kun, ¿harás el course navette?

\- Es probable

\- ¿De verdad? Yo creía que no lo harías

-...

\- Atención - llamo el profe - hoy sera el course navette, asique poneos a calentar. Podeis correr o estirar, lo que prefirais.

Te pusiste a correr un rato por el campo y Hibari también te siguió.

\- Por cierto Kyoya-kun ¿qué hacia Hibird cantando en la exposición?

\- Era para que distraiga a los herbívoros por si se me olvidaba algo pero como vi que tu lo necesitabas le deje que cantara y así pudieses aprovechar

\- A..ah... pues gracias

\- hum... herbívora

Despues de un rato de correr y luego estar calentando el profe os llamo a todos

\- Los chicos se iran a las gradas, mientras las chicas empiezan el course navette

\- ¿Eh? ¿No podemos acerlo todos juntos? - se quejo una compañera

\- No. Así puedo ver mejor quien se para

La gente empezó a quejarse pero obedecieron. Tu te fuiste lo más alejada de las gradas para que nadie te mirase y no hicieses el ridículo.

\- *Si no recuerdo mal la ultima vez solo llege a el periodo dos y medio por culpa de que tenía la regla ese día... a ver hasta cuanto llego ahora*

\- Hey (T/A)

\- ¿?

\- Para aprobar necesitamos llegar al cinco y medio, cuando llegemos a ese periodo nos paramos todas.

\- Yo quiero llegar al siete - intervino otra

\- Bueno pues algunas seguiran pero la mayoría nos paramos en el cinco y medio - te dijo

\- Pues vale

\- Herbívora

\- ¡! Kyoya-kun qué haces aquí, se supone que los chicos teneis que mirar desde las gradas

\- Desde aquí veo mejor además de que no me gustan las multitudes

\- ... *mierda... Kyoya-kun me vera correr... y para esta prueba soy pésima... * creo que me estoy mareando

El profe puso todo listo y despues de que se digan las normas como siempre, empezó la prueba. Al principio no te parecía para tanto aunque el hecho de tener a Hibari viéndote te ponía nerviosa.

\- Periodo tres y medio - se escuchó

\- *ya no puedo más... * - viste que dos compañeras se paraban - *¿y si me paro?... no... no puedo... sino quedare en ridículo delante de Kyoya-kun... mierda por qué se tubo que poner aquí en vez de donde las gradas...*

Despues de un rato ya era el dichoso periodo cinco

\- *solo un poco más*

\- periodo cinco y medio - se escucho, y al instante casi todas se pararon

\- *bien yo también * - notaste que Hibari te miraba fijamente y te giraste a verlo notando que tenía una tonfa en mano por si te parabas- * ok mejor no me paro... no me paro... aaaa por qué Kyoya-kun es tan malo... supongo que es su forma de dar ánimos...*

Llegaste al seis y medio.

\- *Llegare al siete y me paro*

\- Herbívora si no puedes más para

-¿? *Kyoya-kun...* - te paraste y fuiste donde el profe para que anotase que te paraste.

Al final de las chicas la que más hizo fue una que llego al periodo siete y medio. Luego toco a los chicos, y las chicas se fueron a las gradas. Viste que Hibari se iba lo más alejado posible.

\- *Era de suponer...*

\- (T/N)-chan, ¿cuanto necesitan los chicos para aprobar?

\- ¿Eh? Pues... creo que era... siete o siete y medio

\- ¿tanto?

\- emmm... pues ahora que lo pienso creo que era más bien seis y medio... no, espera era siete... ¿o era seis?

-...

\- depende de la edad - intervino otra - más o menos es seis y medio, y para el diez es doce creo.

\- ¿el diez para chicas cuanto era? - preguntaste

\- 11 / 10 y medio - dijeron a la vez

-... ok sobre 11 y 10 y medio

Os pusisteis a ver a los chicos como corrian. Ninguno se paro hasta el siete y medio en el pararon apenas tres. Según pasaban los periodos se iban parando, la gran mayoría se paro en el 9 y medio. Mentalmente animabas a Hibari ya que él y otro compañero estaban ya en el 11 y medio. Cuando llego el 12, Hibari se quedo solo corriendo. Todos empezaron a animarlo aunque sabían que luego serian mordidos hasta la muerte por ello.

\- *Venga Kyoya-kun tu puedes* - notaste que alguien te miraba y te giraste a ver.

Viste a unos 4 compañeros y una compañera cerca tuyo que estaban cuchicheando y escuchaste algo como "da pena " "friki" y te pareció oír tu nombre ademas de que notaste que tu compañera te veía de reojo a ratos. Pasaste de todo y te pusiste a ver al suelo algo triste

\- *hablan de mi... quizás no debería ni haber nacido... siempre es lo mismo... yo no les he hecho nada... qué sentido tiene meterse con migo, ¿qué tan patética soy?...*

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Todos los hebívoros se habían parado. La verdad no se porque, la prueba esta es muy fácil. Creo que ya voy por el periodo 13...

\- ¡Vamos Hibari-san usted puede!

-*Esos herbívoros... luego los morderé hasta la muerte por estar gritando... me pregunto si la herbívora también me esta animando...*

Me gire para comprobar que me estaba viendo, en silencio... la única persona que quiero que me llame y no dice nada...

Cuando iba por el periodo 14 y medio me volví a girar para ver a la herbívora pero esta estaba viendo el suelo y parecía algo triste... me fije que cerca suya habían un par de herbívoros que la veían mientras decían algo.

\- *Malditos herbívoros...*

Me pare y fui donde el resto

\- Hibari estubiste asombroso

\- Hibari ¿por qué no has continuado? No parece que estes cansado, podrías haber llegado más lejos.

-* herbívoros* - pase de ellos y me acerque a la herbívora - Herbívora

\- ¡! ¿Kyoya-kun? ¿ya te has parado? - asenti ante su pregunta - no pareces cansado... ¿por qué te paraste?

\- Cierta herbívora dejo de verme

\- Ya veo... ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien de clase?

\- *¿me gusta? No creo... pero* Puede ser

\- Aahhh...

\- Vamos

-Si...

Nos largamos de allí ignorando a todos esos herbívoros que no paraban de venir a decirme que lo había hecho muy bien y esas tonterías, pero no le daba importancia, solo le daría importancia si la herbívora me felicitaba...

\- ¿Qué pasa herbívora, por que estabas triste?

\- ¿? - vi como se ponía algo triste de nuevo - no era nada... solo... no me caen bien mis compañeros

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada...

\- Herbívora

\- ... creo que me estaban insultando... solo es eso... pero solo creo, de pronto eran imaginaciones

\- Les morderé hasta la muerte, ¿quienes fueron?

\- N..no hace falta que los muerdas hasta la muerte... seguro me lo estaba imaginando, además no esta permitido pegar a alguie porque te caiga mal o algo asi

\- ... pero si lo considero bullying si esta permitido

\- No creo que se bullying... tranquilo

\- ... esta bien pero si llega a ocurrir dimelo

\- Claro... por cierto bien hecho por llegar al periodo...

\- 14 y medio

\- Eso... jajaja

\- *¿Por qué me siento feliz?*

\- Pero deberías haber llegado al 20 asique la próxima llega al 20

\- ¿Me estas dando una orden?

\- Claro que no

\- *Realmente odio a la gente como tu... hace que mis sentimientos salgan...¿por qué?*

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Después de todo te despediste de Hibari y fuiste a tu clase ya que había tocado para el receso. Antes pasaste a ver a tus hermanos pero no los encontraste asique pasaste y fuiste directa a tu salon de clase pero justo antes de entrar te encontraste con alguien

\- (T/N)

\- ¿?


	12. Invitación a una cita

Ibas a entrar en clase y alguien te llamo

\- (T/N)

\- ¿? Takeshi-kun... hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-~- Flash back (Yamamoto pov)-~-

\- Oye idiota del beísbol, responde al décimo cuando te habla

\- ¿Eh? Perdona no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué decias Tsuna?

\- Que si estas bien, te ves distraido

\- Aah... bueno... estaba pensando en invitar a salir a (T/N)...

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? - ambos me miraron atentos esperando la respuesta -...si... - no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco al pensar en ella - se que apenas la conocemos pero

\- Invitala - me interrumpio Gokudera

\- Es cierto, Yamamoto deberías invitarla si te gusta

\- Gokudera...Tsuna... esta bien

Me fui a buscar a (T/N). La encontre cuando iba a entrar a su clase asique la llame

-~- Fin flash back(fin Yamamoto pov)-~-

\- Em... pues me preguntaba si te gustaría salir hoy

\- ¿Hoy? *espera ¿a dicho salir?* pu..pues... no se...

\- Si no quieres no importa, lo entiendo

\- Esque hoy es miercoles... pero supongo que no hay problema - le sonreiste y se sonrojo un poco

\- Jaja bien pues

\- Herbívoros - os girasteis encontrandos con Hibari

\- Yo, Hibari - saludo Yamamoto

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Solo estaba invitando a (T/N) a una cita - te sonrojaste al escuchar que era una cita.

\- Herbívora entra a clase, necesito hablar con este herbívoro

\- *Parece molesto...* Emm ¿vale? Bueno hasta luego Takeshi-kun - entraste a clase cerrando la puerta

\- Herbívoro ¿qué pretendes?

\- Nada ¿por qué?

\- ¿Una cita con la herbívora? ¿Cuándo?

\- H..hoy...

\- Hoy no puede, ya a quedado con migo para un trabajo

\- ¿De verdad? Ella dijo que hoy podía

\- Se le habra olvidado

\- Entonces le dire que el viernes - va a entrar a tu clase para avisarte pero Hibari le detiene

\- Ya se lo digo yo

\- Vale, entonces dale esto. Di que cuando pueda me llame - se va

\- Hum... - entra a tu clase

\- Kyoya-kun ¿de qué hablabais?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... pero el herbívoro me ha dicho que te diga que hoy al final no podía quedar, que quizas el viernes... toma - te da el número de Yamamoto - dice que cuando puedas le llames

\- Ah... bueno gracias Kyoya-kun - le sonríes inocente creyendo lo que te dijo.

\- *No puedo permitir que otros herbívoros te vean... solo yo te puedo ver*

_ En otro lado_

\- Yamamoto ¿ya la has invitado?

\- Si

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Aceptó pero Hibari apareció y dijo que hoy ya había quedado con él para un trabajo asique la invitare el viernes.

\- ¿¡A quedado con Hibari-san!? - se asombraron Tsuna y Gokudera

\- Si - dijo sonriendo como siempre

\- Idiota del beísbol ¿es qué no ves que Hibari puede haberte mentido?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Si a ti te gusta (T/N), quién no dice que a Hibari le guste también.

\- ...pues no lo había pensado jajaja - rió despreocupado - pero lo dudo. Solo dijo que era un trabajo

_ Contigo más tarde_

Caminabas pensando en lo que había pasado.

\- ¿? - se paro a verte ya que ibas detras de ellos - Yeti qué te pasa

\- ... solo pensaba

\- ¿En Hibari-san o en tus tonterías?

\- En Takeshi-kun...

Tus hermanos se quedaron viéndose mientras seguíais caminando.

\- ¿Quién es ese?

\- Creo que es el capitan de beísbol

\- Ahhh... ¿y? ¿por qué piensas en él?

\- ... m..me ha invitado a una cita...

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron asombrados

\- Qu..qué pasa

\- Nada solo es que es algo raro

\- No te comprendo

\- últimamente se fijan mucho en ti - te aclaro - y no cualquiera, sino Hibari Kyoya el demónio de Namimori y Yamamoto Takeshi el capitán del club de beísbol

\- Es un yeti con suerte...

\- Kyoya-kun no se a fijado en mi - dices sonrojada

\- Lo que tu digas - dice suspirando - pero entonces por qué tubiste una cita con él

\- Y..yo nunca tube una cita con Kyoya-kun

\- No se porque se empeña en ocultarlo - le dice tu otro hermano

\- Yo no oculto nada - dices sonrojada

\- Vale vale... ¿y qué vas ha hacer? ¿Quedaras con Yamamoto?

\- Si... pero aún no se cuando, creo que el viernes pero no estoy segura... tengo que llamarle

\- Esta bien... ¿y Hibari lo sabe?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- No es nada...

\- Olle Light

\- ¿Qué quieres Shadow?

\- Yamamoto-san también es buen partido no? - Light y tu le miráis con una gotita en la cabeza - Si es así también puede valer para ganar dinero...

\- E..eh... pues que yo sepa creo que su padre tiene un restaurante de sushi - dice intentando recordar

\- ¿De verda? Eso es genial, no vale para jugar a luchas pero si sirve para darnos sushi... mmm sin duda es buen partido... yeti eligas a quien eligas haras bien, aunque yo prefiro comida gratis a derechos en el cole

\- Lindo...

Ya por la tarde decides ir a sacar a los perros con tu madre.

\- Olle hija qué tal vas en el cole

\- Pues... bien supongo, como siempre...

\- ¿No dijiste que hoy tenías un trabajo?

\- A es cierto. Mira pues te cuento. Al principio creí que mi compañero no vendría pero resulto que ya estaba y no me había dado cuenta, luego ya sabes que tengo algo de pánico escénico y pues cuando empeze a decir lo que me tocaba se me olvido todo pero... mi compañero me ayudo... y gracias a él sacamos un 80 sobre 80... tambien he tenido la prueba esa de educa y me estubo dando apoyo... a su manera... - dijiste recordando que más bien te amenazo con sus tonfas si te parabas

\- Umm pues parece muy bueno. ¿Es con el compañero que tubiste la cita?

\- Si pero ya os digo que no fue una cita...

\- ¿No te gusta? ¿Acaso es feo?

\- ¡Claro que no es feo! Él es muy guapo - te diste cuenta de tus palabras y te sonrojaste - e..es solo que... es el perfecto... nunca se fijaría en mi... - viste como tu madre te iba a decir algo y rápido la interrumpiste - Pero no importa. Por cierto un amigo me ha invitado a una cita

\- ¿A sí? Cuenta cuenta

_Con Hibari_

Estaba en el comite de disciplina pensando y su teléfono sono

\- ¿Diga?

\- "Hey que pasa, soy Light"

\- Herbívoro... quiero mi batalla

\- "...que pesado con lo de la batalla " - se le escucho susurrar - " bueno eso aparte...te tengo que decir algo sobre el yeti"

\- ¿La herbívora? Habla

\- "...se te han adelantado"

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- "¿Conoces a Yamamoto Takeshi?"

\- ... si, es el herbívoro que a invitado a la herbívora a una cita

\- "¿lo sabías?"

\- Si, estuve presente.

\- "¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?"

\- ¿Por qué crees que no hice nada? Consegi atrasar su cita

\- " ¿en serio?"

\- Supuestamente iban a quedar hoy pero lo impedí... a todo esto ¿por qué te estoy contado nada?

\- "Porque yo se cosas que tu no, como por ejemplo que piensas de mi hermana"

\- Se perfectamente que pienso de ella

\- "Entonces contesta, ¿qué piensas de ella? Y no me refiero como herbívora"

\- ... * ¿qué pienso de la herbívora?* ... se acabo la conversación - cuelga el móvil - ... malditos herbívoros - ve que le han enviado un mensaje y lo lee- " Pista: eso que sentiste cuando Yamamoto invito al yeti se llama celos" ... herbívoro

_ Contigo_

Llegaste a casa y no encontraste a Light

\- Oye lindo, ¿y principito?

\- Esta en su cuarto

\- ¿durmiendo o escuchando música?

\- Ninguna de las dos... - veis que Light baja donde estabais- ahí esta

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, solo es que me sorprendi que no estubieras jugando

\- Tenía algo que hacer... por cierto cuándo vuelves a ver a Hibari

\- El viernes creo... aunque ahora que acabamos el trabajo creo que solo lo veré los lunes y miércoles en educa...

\- ... Esta bien

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada, pero espero que puedas llegar a verlo el viernes

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quien sabe quien sabe - dice llendose a jugar - Por cierto antes de que salgas con Yamamoto tienes que presentarnoslo, tenemos que saber como es - empiza a sonar su móvil - ¿? - ve de quien es la llamada y lo coge - espera un momento - se va a su habitación de nuevo

\- Que raro ha estado desde que te fuiste con el teléfono - comenta Shadow

\- ¿Sabes con quien habla?

\- Supongo que algún profe o algo

_ Con Light_

\- Ahora, dime

\- " ...cómo se llama lo que siento cuando estoy con la herbívora"

\- Jaja eso si que no lo se, no estoy atento a todo pero si puedo asegurarte que te sientes feliz a su lado

\- "... gracias"

\- Espera no cuelges

\- "¿Qué quieres?"

\- Cuándo volveras a ver a mi hermana, ella dijo que ahora solo te podría ver el lunes y miercoles en educa pero en realidad que piensas hacer

\- "... evitarla. Si dice que cuando estoy a su lado soy feliz me alejare de ella"

\- De verdad eres un tonto... no se ni porque te apoyo... no se que piensas, ¿no quieres verla porqué temes hacerte herbívoro o porque crees que es mejor para ella?

\- "... no lo se..."

\- Piensalo bien, sino la perderas antes de que sepas que piensas de ella

\- " eres un herbívoro muy fastidioso, algún día te morderé hasta la muerte"

\- Eso ya lo veremos... seguro que gano

\- "tienes mucha confianza"

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El gran Hibari Kyoya esta hablando con un herbívoro?

\- "... adios" - cuelga

\- Jajajaj ha colgado, pobre. Realmente espero que piense en lo que hemos hablado... como odio a ese creído... ¿y si queda él con el yeti antes que Yamamoto? No tendría que salir con Yamamoto el viernes y la cita se aplazaría para más adelante... - Rápido coge su móvil y escribe un mensaje a Hibari que decía " Si quedas antes tu con (T/N) la cita de ella y Yamamoto se aplazara asique piensa rápido" recibiendo como respuesta "no me agobies más, estoy pensando en ello" - que gran cuñado soy... lol nuevo mote para Hibari, se lo diré a Shadow para la próxima vez que le veamos.


	13. Problemas y cita

-~-~-~-_Primera parte_-~-~-~-

No sabías como había acabado así todo. Temías y sabías que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano pero... no de esa manera en la que él no tenía ninguna razón para hacer aquello, aunque seguramente no tenía porque tener una razón. Al fin y al cabo solo eres una herbívora más...

-~- Flash back-~-

Viernes. Habías acabado las clases. Pensaste en ir a buscar a Yamamoto para hablar sobre la cita... Cogiste tus cosas y saliste directa al salón de Yamamoto. Antes de que llegaras Kusakabe te detubo el paso

\- Señorita (T/N), Kyo-san la esta buscando

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mi?... emm ahora tenía algo de prisa pero supongo que lo otro tendrá que esperar... - suspiraste - ¿Dónde esta Kyoya-kun?

\- Me dijo que te esperaría en la azotea

\- De acuerdo. Gracias Kusakabe - hiciste una reverencia y fuiste donde te había dicho.

Cuando llegaste viste a Hibari apoyado en la pared

\- Herbívora

\- ¿Qué querías Kyoya-kun? - viste como se cabreaba un poco pero no entendías porqué

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre

\- Cr..creí que no te molestaba...

\- Y no me molesta... Lo que me molesta es la actitud con la que lo dices... y tu actitud en si

\- ¿Mi actitud?...pe..perdona...

-...herbívora...¿qué piensas del herbívoro?

\- ¿Herbívoro?... ¿te refires a Takeshi-kun? - viste que asentía - pues... que es muy amable

\- Cambio la pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por el herbívoro?

\- ¿Eh? - te sonrojaste - pu..pues... yo... emm...n..no lo se... aún apenas le conozco... no sabría contestar a tu pregunta en estos instantes

\- Herbívora - saca sus tonfas y va directo a ti para morderte hasta la muerte

\- Es..espera Kyoya-kun - dices esquivando un golpe - ¿P..por qué me atacas?

\- Callate herbívora

Hibari logro darte un golpe y después de otro te mando algo lejos. Te levantaste del suelo y Hibari fue otra vez contra ti

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

Hibari te iba a dar otro golpe pero alguien te jalo hacía atras, mientras otra persona se ponía delante de Hibari, parando con su brazo el golpe, recibiendolo él por ti

\- Herbívoros

\- Diosss como golpea... si que duele

\- Shadow...Light...

\- ¿Qué pasa yeti? - te dijo Light mientras te cargaba

\- Herbívoros no interfiráis - va a dar un golpe a Shadow pero este lo esquiva con facilidad - wao...

Hibari empieza a atacar a Shadow. Mientras Light te lleva algo lejos dejandote en el suelo

\- ¿Estas bien? - dice ignorando la batalla detras suya

\- S..si...

\- mmm - empieza a revisar que estes bien - pareces estar bien. Tienes suerte de ser un yeti - te revuelve el pelo pero ve que empiezas a llorar - ¿?¿Qué pasa?

\- K..Kyoya-kun...

\- ... tranquila - te abraza

_ Algo lejos_

Cierto arcobaleno veía la batalla entre Shadow y Hibari. Tu hermano no atacaba, solo esquivaba los golpes o los desviaba con la palma.

\- Interesante... - dijo sonriendo

_ Contigo_

Te habías quedado dormida

\- *De verdad... no recuerdo la última vez que la vi llorar* ... - te carga - Olle Shadow deja de pelear - dice acercandose donde estaba el suso dicho

\- No estoy peleando, si no te has dado cuenta yo no he atacado en ningún momento - Hibari aprovechó que se distrajo y le dió un golpe - Joderrrr como pega - dice intentando reprimir el dolor

\- Ya parad de pelear. Ya peleareis en otro momento

\- Esta bien - paran de pelear

\- Ten - le dice Light a Shadow, dandote para que él te carge - ve llendo a casa

\- Ok, no tardes - se va de la azotea

\- Herbívoro

\- ... ¿¡se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¿ese es tu método para evitar que salga con Yamamoto?

\- No es asunto tuyo

\- Claro que es asunto mío, has golpeado a mi hermana

\- ...

\- ... de verdad, se nota que aún eres un niño

\- Tampoco nos llevamos tanto

\- Pero se nota la diferencia de madurez

\- ...

\- ... sabes? Ya tengo más o menos la respuesta de lo que preguntaste el otro día... pero creo que es mejor que tu mismo lo descubras. Y deberías disculparte con (T/N), por tu culpa se ha puesto a llorar y eso es difícil aparte de que si alguna vez llora siempre intenta que no la vea nadie pero ahora no le ha importado...

\- ¿Qué intentas decir?

\- Que al parecer para mi desgracia eres muy importante para ella, tanto como para dejar de lado su orgullo de cargar con las cosas ella sola - ve como Hibari se sorprende un poco - si hubieras seguido como antes hubieras tenido más posibilidades de evitar que salga con Yamamoto... Bueno creo que sera mejor que me valla... por cierto apesar de que quiero ayudarte pienso que sera mejor que (T/N) salga con Yamamoto mañana u hoy para que se olvide de esto.

Mientras Shadow estaba cargandote en su espalda, esperando a Light en la entrada

\- ¡(T/N)!

Shadow se giro y vió a Yamamoto que iba donde estabais

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - pregunto Yamamoto

\- ... una pelea... ¿tu eres Takeshi Yamamoto? * mierda dije el nombre primero, aún no me acostumbro a esto*

\- Si ¿por qué?

\- Por nada. Es un placer conocerte * no parece un mal tipo *

\- Lo mismo digo... esto... ¿quién eres?

\- Soy..

\- ¡Hey Shadow perdona por tardar! - dice Light llegando

\- ... bueno ya has oído mi nombre asique que más da

\- ¿? ¿Qué hace Yamamoto aquí?

\- Vi a (T/N) y vine a ver que le pasaba

\- Tranquilo solo se quedo dormida

\- Esto... Light, le acabo de decir que a sido una pelea

\- ... inutil... esta bien a sido una "pelea" pero no importa ya esta bien

\- ¿Quién a sido? - pregunta serio

\- *Que cambio de actitud tan rápido* No te preocupes ya me encargué yo... pero gracias por preocuparte por ella. Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos. Adios

Shadow le sigue y se van.

Ya por la tarde te empiezas a despertar encontrándote en tu habitación. Te levantas y vas a la cocina a comer algo.

\- Hey yeti ¿estas mejor?

\- Lindo... si, ya estoy mejor. ¿Y tu? Peleaste contra Kyoya-kun

\- Si, tranquila apenas luchamos y parecia que más bien estaba pensando en otra cosa mientras peleaba asique apenas recibi daño

\- Ya veo, me alegro

\- ... Tienes que saber que Hibari-san es a veces... un poco idiota - ríes ante eso - Por cierto Yamamoto-san parece bastante majo. Cuando te quedaste dormida vino a verte, se preocupo un poco por ti. Deberías llamarlo, no parecía muy tranquilo cuando nos fuimos

\- Esta bien... supongo que le contare lo ocurrido

\- Queda con él y se lo cuentas más tranquila

\- Ok

-~- Flash back-~-

Aún estabas durmiendo mientras Shadow te cargaba y Light se paró a lo que Shadow le imita

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que a pesar de todo ayudare a Hibari. Necesitara mi ayuda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- mmm - se pone a ver el cielo - ... sabes a lo que me refiero - dice señalandote

\- Ya veo...

\- Me cae mal pero creo que es más importante (T/N)... tengo la sensación de que si no elige estar con Hibari se arrepentirá o no sera del todo feliz así que es mejor que le ayude a que desde un principio le elija... y a que no vuelva a suceder esto...

\- Narcisista... muy bien, pues yo ayudare a Yamamoto-san. No quiero que uno tenga ventaja y el otro no, hay que darles la misma oportunidad a ambos, sino no sería justo.

\- Tienes razón...

\- Así que yo ayudo a Yamamoto-san y tu a Hibari-san pero a pesar de eso yo seguiré hablando con Hibari-san.

\- Bueno supongo que entonces yo tendre que conocer un poco a Yamamoto... - dice suspirando

\- Que gane el mejor jajaja

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

Llamaste a Yamamoto y le dijiste que le esperabas en el parque para hablar, a lo que accedió. Te fuiste donde dijiste y a los pocos minutos Yamamoto llego.

\- (T/N)

\- Takeshi-kun... hola, has llegado algo más pronto de lo que me imagine

\- Bueno es que..

\- No importa. Así esta bien... vamos a sentarnos - os dirigisteis a los columpio para sentaros - ... lindo me a contado que te preocupaste por mi cuando yo estaba durmiendo

\- *¿Lindo?* Emm... si... exactamente qué paso

\- ...pues ... Kyoya-kun - dijiste recordando mientras inconscientemente unas lágrimas caían, lo que alerto un poco a Yamamoto y se levanto para acercarse a ti y limpiarte las lágrimas

\- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres

\- ...gracias... pero aún así te lo contare, así me desahogo un poco... pero abreviare

Te pusiste a contar todo a Yamamoto sin ser consciente que había dos personas más escuchando

\- A si que realmente los otros chicos no mentian

\- ¿Lindo y principito? No... pero podrían habertelo explicado un poco

\- ... ¿Por qué los llamas así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Lindo y principito... ¿Es qué... te gustan?

Te quedaste un momento procesando la pregunta y luego te empezaste a reír

\- Jajajajaja claro que no. Eso es imposible. Si son unos idiotas que no saben hacer nada. Simplemente es una larga historia de porque esos motes

\- Ya veo...

\- Bueno se ha hecho tarde sera mejor que me valla ya... gracias por escucharme Takeshi-kun

\- No hay de que... por cierto mañana... emm... ¿estas libre?

\- En principio si... ¿lo dices por lo de... la cita?

\- S..si... - dijo algo sonrojado y nervioso

\- Esta bien... ¿mañana sobre las 15:00? - ves que asiente - vale pues mañana nos reunimos aquí a las 15:00 y luego vamos donde quieras - te levantas y le das a Yamamoto un beso en la mejilla - ¡Hasta mañana! - dices largandote corriendo

Yamamoto se quedo en su sitio más que sonrojado por el beso

\- Oye idiota del beisbol

\- ¡! Tsuna, Gokudera, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Estabamos preocupado cuando saliste corriendo sin decirnos nada

\- Ya veo... espera¿entonces habeís visto todo? - dijo un poco sonrojado

\- Pu..pues...

\- Bien hecho idiota del béisbol

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Mañana has quedado con ella y encima has conseguido que te de un beso

Yamamoto se sonrojo ante lo último

\- ¿Quiéres que te ayudemos? - pregunto Tsuna

\- No hace falta, ya se me ha ocurrido algo

-~-~-~-_Segunda parte _-~-~-~-

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste de golpe al oír un ruido en tu habitación

\- *Qué ha sido eso?* - miraste a los lados

\- Ciaossu

\- ¡! - te sobresaltaste al ver a Reborn sentado detras tuya - Re..Reborn... ciaossu... - dijiste ya calmandote un poco - no vuelvas a darme esos sustos... por cierto cómo has entrado

\- Hoy tienes la cita con Yamamoto

\- *¿Por qué siempre evaden mis preguntas?* ... si...¿por qué?

\- Sera mejor que te vallas alistando

\- ... - te giraste a ver la hora - ... son las 7:30 *y el reloj esta adelantado* y he quedado a las 15:00, además es sábado dejame dormir

Te ibas a volver a echar a dormir pero sentiste un golpe y luego te diste cuenta que te encontrabas en el suelo. Reborn te había tirado de tu cama

\- No es tiempo de dormir dame-(T/N)

\- ¿Desde cuando me convertí en dame-(T/N)?

\- Ve a ducharte y vistete

\- Esta bien... - cogiste una toalla, la secadora y ropa para cambiarte - *¿Por qué demonios obedezco a un bebé parlanchin?* - te giraste a ver a Reborn que tenía una sonrisa inocente - *Maldito Reborn* - ibas a salir de tu habitación para ir al baño a ducharte pero recibiste un golpe de Reborn

\- Date prisa dame-(T/N)

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - saliste corriendo y te encerraste en el baño

Despues de un buen rato en la ducha en la cual casi te duermes, volviste ya vestida a tu habitación

\- Has tardado mucho

\- *¿Por qué sigue Reborn aquí?* - te quejabas mentalmente - si, vale perdona - miraste la hora - *8:32, me tarde una hora... si que demore*

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a ofrecerme algo de desayunar?

\- ¿Ah qué quieres que te prepare el desayuno? Pues que bien... - dijiste con sarcasmo, recibiendo un golpe de Reborn - ¡Ahora voy a prepararlo! - Fuiste corriendo a prepararlo

En nada Reborn también bajo a la cocina. Le serviste un vaso de leche y se lo diste

\- ¿Te burlas de mi, dame-(T/N) - dijo apuntandote con una pistola

\- ¡! Q..qu..que va. Eso es lo que yo siempre desayuno, de verdad no lo hice con malas intenciones. Yo no se muy bien que se desayuna en Japón y pues... jeje eso

\- Mmm por esta vez te perdonare la vida - dice dejando de apuntarte

\- Esto... exactamente que quieres que prepare

\- Un cappuccino

\- ...¿solo eso?

\- mmm unas tortitas, claro esta si sabes acerlas

\- ... ¿me estas desafiando?¿crees que no puedo acerlas?¿Qué te apuestas?

\- Tu título de dame-(T/N)

\- ...esta bien pero exactamente si gano es que no me llamas más así o vas a decir que te referias a que me llamarias así

\- *Que astuta* Y yo que creía que no te darías cuenta - dice sonriendo

\- Así que era que me llamarías así...

\- No te llamare dame-(T/N) si las haces bien

\- Hecho - fuiste a preparar lo que te pidió

Tardaste un poco en acabar todo ya que decidiste hacer tambien para tu familia. Le diste a Reborn su desayuno y esperaste a ver si le gustaba y tu título de dame-(T/N) se iba

\- mmm... dame-(T/N) - te pusiste nerviosa - ya no te pega, tendre que pensar otro mote

\- ¡Bien!

\- No te alegres tanto dame-(T/N)

\- no que no me llamaria más dame-(T/N) - susurraste para ti misma

En eso dos perros bajaron por las escaleras a saludarte a ti y a Reborn

\- ¿Tenías perros?

\- Si. El macho es Copito y la hembra es su hija Maya

\- Ya veo

Viste como tu madre bajaba

\- Buenos días hija

\- Hola

\- Ciaossu

\- ...

-...

-...

\- ¿Y ese bebe?

\- Emmm es el hermanito de un amigo, que se había perdido y pues como estaba por aquí lo traje. Más tarde lo voy a dejar no te preocupes

\- Esta bien... ¿¡Le has dado un cappuccino a un bebé!? Pero hija tu estas mal o que

\- N..no yo... emm... ¡El me dijo que tomaba eso!

\- ¿Y si te dice que le dejan tirarse de un puente tu le tiras?

Reborn mientras veía la escena divertido mientras acariciaba a tus perros

\- ¡Qué ha sido él que ha insistido! Además a eso no se le puede llamar bebé, solo míralo es un demonio - dijiste apuntando a Reborn que estaba con una sonrisa inocente jugando con los perros como si fuese un niño pequeño - *Ma..maldito Reborn*

\- ¿Cómo va a ser un demonio? Hija tu estas mal. Y yo que creía que de todos tu eras la que sería mejor madre. A saber como tendras a tu hijo dandole cafeína

\- Jeje ya... *¡Reborn pienso matarte!* mejor lo voy a dejar a su casa - fuiste a por Reborn y lo cogiste en brazos

\- Adios perritos - finjió Reborn

\- *¡SERA HIJO DE...!* ¡Me voy!

\- Espera (T/N) llevate a Copito aunque sea para que pasee un rato

\- ... vale - le pusiste la correa y saliste

\- Que pena y yo que quería conocer a tus hermanos

\- *Cuando pueda lo mato, cuando pueda lo mato... lo mato* ¿Dónde vives? ¿Con Tsuna-sama?

\- Si

\- ¿Dónde queda? Ve guiandome

Al final después de perderte muchas veces por culpa de Reborn llegaste a lo que debía ser la casa de Tsuna, que tampoco quedaba tan lejos pero Reborn te hizo caminar de más.

\- *Residencia Sawada* - leiste - bien por fin me librare de ti

\- Que amable

Fuiste a tocar la puerta y te abrió una mujer de pelo castaño

\- Perdone, ¿es esta la casa de Tsuna-sama?

\- Si. ¿Eres amiga de Tsu-kun?

\- Se podría decir

\- Pasa ahora bajara

\- No tranquila solo venía a entregar esta cosa - dices extendiendole a Reborn

\- ¡Oh! Gracias - dijo cogiendo a Reborn

\- (T/N) no creas que a pasado desapercibido tu comentario de llamarme cosa

\- ¡Adios! - dices largándote corriendo y tirando de la correa de Copito para que valla más rápido.

Al fin cuando llegaste a tu casa tus hermanos se empezaban a levantar

\- (T/N) ¿vas a quedar con Yamamoto hoy verdad?

\- Si

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- Ya te dije que eso no te importaba

\- Oye narcisista déjala, si tienes dudas en cuanto a ella y Yamamoto-san pregúntame a mi. Recuerda lo que acordamos ayer

\- ¿Qué acordasteis?

\- Si, me acuerdo pero para hacer una cosa necesito saber a que hora se va... y si es posible a dónde - lo último lo dijo mirandote para ver si se lo decias

-...

\- Exactamente qué quieres saber - le pregunto Shadow

\- Lugar y hora

\- Ni que lindo lo supiera

\- ¿crees que no lo se? Bien tu sigue creyendo eso. Desayunamos y te lo cuento

\- De acuerdo - dijeron llendose

\- *... ahora me a dejado con la duda* Bueno voy a ver anime hasta que sea la hora

_Mientras_

\- ¿Para qué necesitas exactamente saber la hora y el lugar? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Eso es una sorpresa cariño

\- Ni cariño ni que ostias, dime para que o no te doy la información... o si prefieres paga

\- No pienso pagar

\- Pues di para que

\- ... Solo quiero que Hibari vea las consecuencias cuando actúa sin pensar.

\- ¿Y crees que solo se quedara a mirar sin hacer nada? Seguro que no aprendera de esa forma

\- Claro que si. Confía en mi. Yo se que hacer si algo sale mal

\- No te creas tan listo. Si algo sale mal tambien me perjudicas

\- Si si...

-~- Yamamoto pov-~-

-*Que nervios ya es la hora... solo espero que todo salga bien...*

Me dirigí al parque de ayer. Tenía planeado llegar antes de la hora pero al parecer (T/N) ya había llegado

\- Yo (T/N) - la salude

\- Takeshi-kun hola - me dijo sonriendo

La verdad se veía muy mona...

\- Bueno vamos

\- Si

\- ¿Ya comiste?

\- Ahhh pues no - dijo avergonzada. Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja

\- Bien entonces no hay problema

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Al restaurante de mi viejo. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

\- Emmm pues nose, nunca probe

\- ¿Nunca? Entonces espero que te guste

Despues de un rato llegamos

\- Viejo ya he llegado

\- Ah hola Takeshi ¿? ¿Quién es esa preciosidad? ¿Es tu novia?

\- ¿Eh? - ambos nos sonrojamos - N..no solo es una amiga

\- Ah ya veo

\- (T/N), este es mi padre

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor, espero no serle una molestia

\- ¿Que vas a ser una molestia? Si eres amiga de Takeshi no tengo problema... espera como dijiste que te llamabas

\- (T/N)...

\- ¿Eres (T/N)? Takeshi no paraba de hablarme de ti, siempre dice que eres una preciosidad y que no puede parar de pensar en ti

\- Vi..viejo no digas cosas tan vergonzosas. Además yo nunca dije que no podía parar de pensar en ella

\- Claro que si lo dijiste, incluso dijiste que tuviste un sueño en el que..

\- Bu..bueno nos pones un poco de sushi - le interrumpí. No quiero que (T/N) me tome por un loco

\- Ah claro no hay problema

\- *Dios que estará pensando (T/N) ahora... que vergüenza*

\- *... su padre es divertido jaja pero me da algo de pena Takeshi-kun, parece avergonzado *

-~- Fin Yamamoto pov-~-

Después de eso Yamamoto se disculpo contigo pero le dijiste que no importaba que había sido gracioso y que no tenía nada que preocuparse. Cuando acabasteis de comer y eso fuisteis a dar un paseo. Te lo estabas pasando muy bien hasta que en un momento escuchasteis un ruido y os girasteis a ver.

\- *No puede ser...*

\- *¿Por qué esta él aquí?*

\- ... herbívora...


	14. Especial San Valentín

Bueno este igual es un especial que como muchos no sabría ubicarlo en alguna parte en concreta de la historia

Disfruten

* * *

En una habitación en la que apenas había iluminación debido a que era de noche y la luz no estaba encendida, dos personas estaban tramando algo.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

\- Claro,¿por quién me tomas?

\- Es importante que sepas elegir bien tus palabras

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se

\- Recuerda que seras tu quien hable. Y que no se te olvide mencionar que hay que pagar

\- Siempre piensas en el dinero

\- Y tu en fastidiar a todos

\- No fastidio a nadie. Simplemente sera divertido...- Se empizan a reír y la puerta se abre

\- ¿Qué haceis? - dices prendiendo la luz - Ya es tarde y se os escucha reir desde mi cuarto

\- Ah perdón perdón. Lo sentimos yeti

\- Es que estaba pensando en mi dinero - dice Shadow

\- ¿Y te ríes de eso? Que raro eres - dices largandote

Light y Shadow se miran y sonrien

\- *Mañana sera un gran día*

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste con un mal presentimiento y al instante se te vino a la mente tus hermanos. Seguro que planeaban algo. Llegaste a clases y todo parecía normal... hasta que llego el receso. Un montón de personas estaban reunidas y no sabías porque. Te fuiste haciendo paso entre la multitud para ver que pasaba. A una distancia considerable pudiste ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Alumnos de Namimori, pasen y vean! *Más bien pasen y escuchen* ¡Tenemos hoy un especial informativo!¡La noticia sera gratis! ¡Vengan, no tienen ningun problema en oír! - Decía Light sobre una mesa y con un megáfono para que todos le escuchasen

Al lado de la mesa sobre la que estaba Light, estaba Shadow con un cartel que ponía "Especial San valentín. Historias, peleas y mucho más"

\- *¿Qué mierda están haciendo? ¿Y se puede saber de donde han sacado ese megáfono?*

\- ¡Bien atención gente! Guarden silencio para que pueda empezar. Como saben mi nombre es Light, soy un ayudante y hoy les traigo junto a mi hermano Shadow, aquí presente - dice señalandolo

\- Hola - dice sin emoción alguna

\- ¡Un especial para el día de San Valentín! Con la colavoración y consentimiento del comite de disciplina

Muchos ante eso se asombraron y empezaron a murmurar

\- *¿Con la colaboración del comité de disciplina? ¿Kyoya-kun ha aceptado esto?*

\- Silencio por favor. Gracias... Bien empezare. Mañana como todos sabeis es San Valentín. El especial consiste en una historia de amor en la que habrá batallas y competencias. Se que estarán pensando que es una tontería ya que es lo más común pero... las personas que realizaran esta actividad son especiales. ¿Les digo por qué? Bueno mejor les digo quienes son. La protagonista y la menos importante sera nada más y nada menos que la inútil de mi hermana (T/N)... ¡Oh ahí esta! - dice señalandote a lo que todos giran a verte

\- ¿Q..Qué...?

\- Otro de los protagonistas sera...

\- Herbívoro - se escucho y todos le dieron paso a Hibari para que llegase donde Light - ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer esto?

\- ¡Eh aquí el otro prota! - dice señalando a Hibari - luego te lo explico. Además es para que puedas conquistar a (T/N) - le susurra

\- ... - se sube a la mesa para ponerse al lado de Light - Herbívoros guardar silencio y seguir escuchando

\- *¿¡Kyoya-kun se ha unido!? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?* - lloraste mentalmente

\- Bien sigamos. ¡Y por último el otro sera...! ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! ¡Si, como han oído, la estrella del equipo de beísbol! No parece estar aquí ahora pero les aseguro que participara. La actividad se realizara mañana. Espero poder verlas a todas - dice guiñando el ojo haciendo que algunas chicas fangirleen (o como se escriba) - También espero ver a todos los chicos aquí presentes. Ya saben mañana es el evento y para los que quieran verlo, tienen el permiso para faltar todo el día a clases, pero solo durante los periodos en los que se ira realizando

Hibari le vió asombrado

\- Herbívoro ¿de dónde sacas el permiso de que falten?

\- Es para que sea más emocionante. Si no estas de acuerdo te saco de ser uno de los protas y se queda solo (T/N) con Yamamoto - le susurra

\- ¡! Tienes mi permiso - dice viendo a otro lado

Muchos se asombraron de que Hibari estubiese haciendo caso a Light

\- Recuerdo que sera mañana por la mañana - finaliza

Shadow sube al instante y le quita el megáfono para hablar él

\- No olvideis traer dinero ya que solo lo veran los que pagen y ya os aseguro que me encargare personalmente de que los que no pagen no puedan ver nada *ni la luz del sol por el resto de su misera vida* - le pasa el megáfono a Light y baja

_En otro sitio_

Cuando Light empezó a hablar Tsuna y los otros estaban en la azotea y se asomaron a escuchar.

\- ¿Harán un especial?

\- Eso parece

\- ¿Por qué Hibari no les detiene?

Siguieron observando y cuando llegó Hibari donde tus hermanos, se asombraron de que este les hacía caso y les daba permiso

\- "¡Y por último el otro sera...! ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! - escucharon anunciar a tu hermano

\- ¡!

\- ¿El idiota del beísbol?

\- Yamamoto ¿vas a participar?

\- Pues no lo se, me acabo de enterar al igual que vosotros

Cuando escucharon la parte en la que Shadow decía que había que pagar, Gokudera se cabreó un poco y le exigió respuestas a Yamamoto pero este le decía que no lo sabia.

\- Tranquilo Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto no tiene la culpa

\- Pero juudaime es injusto tener que pagar por algo como eso

\- A lo mejor a nosotros nos sale gratis, no podemos asegurar que tenemos que pagar. Ellos también son de la familia

\- Boss - llamó Chrome - A Shadow no le importa cobrarnos

La puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando ver al suso dicho

\- Oye Yamamoto-san, ¿has oído todo verdad?

\- Si

\- Bien. ¿Vas a participar? Es una oportunidad para acercarte más a (T/N)

Todos vieron a Yamamoto esperando su respuesta

-... Participare

\- Bien pues ya sabes. Mañana tienes que venir algo antes para que se lleve acabo

\- De acuerdo. Esto... exactamente que tengo que hacer

\- Ya te lo ire diciendo según las cosas vallan pasando. Sera una sorpresa, así es más interesante pero descuida cuñado-san tampoco sabe que tiene que hacer - se va a ir

\- ¡Espera! - le detiene Gokudera

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se gira a verle

\- ¿Cómo que hay que pagar?

\- Ahhh... si, se me olvidaba. Yamamoto-san no tendra que pagar, es más le daremos su parte del dinero cuando acabe. Los demás tendran que pagar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

\- Si luego queréis vuestro dinero que os lo de Yamamoto-san del dinero que gane. Lo siento pero así es la vida

\- Shadow - le llama Chrome

\- ¡! Ch..Chrome... esto... bueno creo que tu no tienes porque pagar... ni las chicas aquí presentes - dice refiriendose a Kyoko y Hana

\- ¿Por qué ellas no pagan y nosotros si?

\- Si queréis pagar por ellas adelante pero no os lo dejare a vosotros gratis. ¿Sois hombres? Pues pagar. Ya bastante con que estoy dejandoles a ellas - dice señalando a las chicas - Mi shishõ no haría excepciones asique agradecer - Se fue de mala gana

_ Contigo_

Estabas siguiendo a Light, esxigiendole que te explique porque lo ha hecho

\- Principito contesta

\- ...que pesada eres... - acelera el paso y tu también.

Te estabas empezando a cansar de ir tan rápido ya que Light había empezado a correr para evitarte

\- ¡Light maldito! - dijiste parandote ya

\- *Bueno ya me he librado de ella* - se paro cuando ya no estabas a la vista - *Ahora a esperar a Shadow*

\- Eh narcisista

\- Cariño hola

\- Deja de decirme cariño - dijo molesto - Yamamoto-san a aceptado a participar... y las chicas no pagaran

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me refiero solo a Chrome, Kyoko y Hana.

-Esta bien... - suspira - ¿Por qué has decidido eso?¿No que también pagarían a pesar de ser de la familia?

\- Esque no creo que Chrome tenga mucho dinero y puesto que las chicas estaban con ella decidí que no pagasen igual

\- Ya veo... asíque eras por Chrome ¿eh?

\- No te hagas ideas equivocadas. Es solo que... ella me enseño ha hacer bastante ilusiones y... pues para agradecer

\- Vale vale

Unas alumnas se acercan a Light y Shadow

\- ¡Light-sempai!

\- ¿?

\- Hemos oido tu discurso

\- *No creo que se le pueda llamar discurso*

\- Y vamos a asistir pero... ¿no puede hacer una excepción y que no pagemos?

Shadow iba a saltar a gritarles pero Light le detiene

\- Perdonar pero no podra ser

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - dice acercandose para coquetear

\- Necesito ese dinero para compraros rosas a todas vosotras

\- ¡Kyaaa! - fangirlean - esta bien. Pero no nos podría decir un adelanto

\- Me temo que no - interviene Shadow - Es una sorpresa - dice sonriendo lo que hace que las otras vuelvan a fangirlear

\- ... me sienta mal mentiros pero sois preciosas - dice Light - ¿Ahora podrías dejarnos solos?

\- ¡Si Light-sempai! - se van contentas

\- ... ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿"Me sienta mal mentiros pero sois preciosas"? ¿Qué tan tontas son para no darse cuenta que las has insultado?

\- Quien sabe... - suspira - si que son molestas. Tener que ser amable de esa forma no me gusta

\- A mi tampoco creas que me gusta

\- Es cierto es cierto, tu solo eres así con Chrome

\- ¿Q..qué? - se sonroja - yo no me comporto así con Chrome.

\- Lo que tu digas...

La campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó. Todos volvieron a sus clases. Ahora mismo tu te encontrabas preguntandote dos cosas, la primera por lo de tus hermanos y su estupida actividad. La segunda...

\- *¿Por qué Kyoya-kun esta a mi lado* - te giraste a verle y observaste que estaba limpiando sus tonfas

\- Herbívora ¿por qué me miras?

\- ¿Eh? Esto... pues... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ... - para un momento de limpiar sus tonfas - ... porque si - dice volviendo a lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo

\- *Típica respuesta de Kyoya-kun*

Las siguientes clases en las que Hibari seguía sin marcharse, estabas distraída pensando en el especial y Hibari lo notó.

\- (T/A) ¿usted cree qué se puede? - te pregunto el profe para ver si estabas atendiendo

\- ¿Eh? *¿Es una pregunta de si o no? 50% de acierto y de fallo* Pues... n..

\- Si - te dijo Hibari - si se puede

\- ¿A sí? Pues... entonces si

Nadie se atrevió a decirle a Hibari que no te podía decir la respuesta asique siguieron haciendo como si hubieses respondido tu. Acabaron las clases y Hibari te dio unas hojas

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Los apuntes de lo que han dado mientras tu estabas en tu mundo

\- A..ah... gracias...

_Mientras_

Shadow salio corriendo ha buscar a Chrome y la encontro cerca de la salida

\- Ch..¡Chrome!

\- ¿? - se giro a verle

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Puedes intentar que mi sempai venga mañana para que vea el especial?

\- Yo...em... no lo se... lo intentare

\- Mi sempai es muy bueno contigo, seguro le convences. Tu solo dile que podra humillar a cuñado-san y listo. A por cierto el si tiene que pagar.

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste al notar un peso sobre ti y algo que te lamía la cara. Abriste los ojos y viste que era Maya que al parecer la habian traido tus hermanos para que te despierte

\- Bien Maya ya te puedes ir - dice bajandola de tu cama - yeti levantate y ve a darte una ducha

\- mmm... ¿qué tal un "buenos días hermanita, cómo amaneciste"?

\- Como un yeti - se empezó a reir - y ahora ve a ducharte

\- Nosotros iremos haciendo el desayuno

\- Esta bien - te levantaste de tu cama y viste la hora para seguido irte a duchar.

Cuando acabaste y desayunaste te fuiste con tus hermanos a el cole. Al llegar Light os indicó que esperarais y luego volvió con Hibari y algunos miembros del comité de disciplina

\- Bien vosotros os asegurais de que pagen el precio y Shadow de que nadie que no haya pagado no pueda ver nada

\- Esto...¿comó haréis para que no vean? - preguntaste

\- Ilusiones - te explicó Shadow

\- Si veis que tienen alguna cámara se las confiscais

\- Principito ni que fuera para tanto

\- Hay algunos que piden que valla uno solo y lo grabe para que no tengan que pagar, por eso hay que estar atentos. Si quieren ver que pagen

Los alumnos iban llegando y los que no verían el evento se iban a clases, mientras los que si lo verían se iban por donde el campo de beísbol. Tu hermano empezó a hacer una ilusión de modo que no se pudiese ver nada desde las ventanas de las aulas, lo que provocó que algunos alumnos que lo iban a ver desde la ventana tuviesen que bajar y pagar por ver el evento.

\- Olle Yamamoto hasta que llegas

\- Jaja lo siento

\- *¿por qué a tenido que aparecer el herbívoro?*

\- Bien creo que empezaremos ya... - ve un reloj que a saber de donde saco - esperemos cinco minutos más por si algún alumno llegó tarde.

Tal y como dijo Light algunos llegaron tarde y se dieron prisa en pagar.

\- Ufff no quiero poneros nerviosos pero hay mucha gente

\- Me estoy mareando - dijiste

\- ¿Estas bien? - te pregunto Yamamoto

\- Si... solo es que tengo un pelín de pánico escénico

\- Herbívora yo estare a tu lado no te preocupes - dice cogiendote de la mano y sonriendote

\- Yo también - dijo Yamamoto imitando su acto

\- A ver separaos del yeti que tampoco le pasara nada. Ya tuvimos en cuenta su pánico por lo que todo sera más natural.

\- Ya has oído herbívoro sueltala

\- Jaja vale la soltare cuando tu la sueltes

\- La suelto si yo quiero

\- Entonces digo lo mismo

\- Kyoya-kun, Takeshi-kun, estoy bien podeís soltarme

\- Esta bien... - ambos te sueltan

\- ¡Bien atención público! Primero gracias por pagar. Ahora que vengan los protas - dijo Light señalandoos

\- Cuando diga vuestro nombre poneos a su lado - os dijo Shadow

\- Primero Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto fue donde estaba Light y mientras se escuchaban a varias chicas fangirlear

\- Yo - saludo con un sonrisa

\- Bien luego Hibari Kyoya

Hibari fue tambien donde estaban y se tubo que poner al lado de Yamamoto

\- Herbívoros... - y solo con decir eso ya habían muchas chicas gritando - *luego las morderé hasta la muerte por hacer ruido*

\- Bien y por último y la menos importante a la que seguro que nadie quiere ver, al yeti de la casa, a la antisocial de la escuela... (T/A) (T/N)

\- *voy a matarle... llamarme yeti delante del colegio...* - te pusiste al lado de Hibari y este entrelazo vuestras manos y te sonrió - H..hola...

\- ¡(T/N)! ¡(T/N)! Vamooos guapa - se escuchó a unos compañeros tuyos.

Hibari iba a saltar a gritarles pero te adelantaste

\- ¡Silencio herbívoros! - les gritaste a lo que todos se quedaron asombrados excepto Light que no le dio importancia

\- Bien pues empezemos ahora que están aquí. La primera fase era vuestra presentación y explicar en que consistirá lo siguiente. Pero antes de nada... - os miro a Hibari y a ti- soltaos

\- S..si - dijiste nerviosa

\- *herbívoro* - te suelta

\- Bien ahora si. Lo primero sera... - entra Shadow con un cartelito en el que pone "primera ronda, poemas" - ¡Poemas! Cada uno de vosotros consta de cinco minutos para crear un poema que llege al público

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver? - preguntas

\- Es San Valentín y los poemas no pueden faltar además que esta fase consiste en ponerte celosa viendo como las fans les quieren

\- *osea que es para joderme* ¿entonces yo no hago nada?

\- mmmm si pero tendrás que hacerlo para las chicas también.

\- Tened - Shadow os entrega un boli y una hoja a cada uno

\- Comenzad

\- *... qué pongo* - viste que Yamamoto y Hibari ya estaban escribiendo - *... joder...*

\- ¡Tiempo!

\- ¿¡Qué tan rápido!? Si no ha pasado ni un minuto

\- La perdora es (T/N) ya que consistia en ver a quien se le ocurria algo más rápido

\- *Estas pruebas parecen hechas por Reborn*

\- En realidad esta prueba me aburre y supongo que al resto de chicos igual... pasemos a lo siguiente. Tenéis que hacer un regalo capaz de conquistar a (T/N) y se lo daréis por el final del evento... ahora a ver a ver...

\- *No han planeado nada...*

\- ¡Ya se! Un voluntario por favor

\- Kufufufu yo

Hibari vio con odio a Mukuro

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Mukuro? - se giro a ver a Shadow que silbaba viendo a otro lado - como sea... ven Mukuro

\- Kufufufu hola alondra-kun

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Mukuro tu eliges a quien dar ventaja en la siguiente fase y como.

\- De acuerdo

\- La siguiente fase consiste en hacer un chocolate de San Valentín, vosotros compráis los ingredientes y quien del público os ayuda. Ahora Mukuro elige la ventaja que quieras

\- Kufufufu bien... (T/N) ayudara a Yamamoto y alondra-kun tendra que hacer esta fase vestido con el uniforme femenino

\- ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte! - saca sus tonfas y se pone a atacar a Mukuro a lo que muchos chicos se ponían a gritar y apostar quien ganaría.

\- Kufufufu controlate alondra-kun no esta permitido atacar al público

\- En realidad pedí a Chrome que te trajera precisamente para que peleis un rato y los chicos se entretubiesen - confiesa Shadow

\- ¿Qué? - le mira pero al instante sigue peleando contra Hibari - Kufufufu esta bien sera divertido

Después de un rato peleando en el que parecía que se iban a matar, Light va a detenerlos y Shadow os indica a ti y a Yamamoto que valláis llendo a comprar los ingredientes para el chocolate y elijáis a cuatro personas del público. Yamamoto y tu fuisteis a preguntar a las chicas que creyeseis que sabían hacer chocolate.

\- Oye cuñado parad de pelear - les dijo en bajo Light - la prueba ya comenzó mira - dijo señalando como te ibas con Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana y alguna que otra persona.

\- La herbívora...

\- Kufufufu eres patético alondra-kun, mejor cambiare la ventaja y te dejara que no vallas con un uniforme femenino puesto que eso me dañaría los ojos - Hibari le fulminó con la mirada - pero tendrás que ir de neko - dijo haciendo una ilusión en la que Hibari se veía con un orejas y cola de gato.

\- Maldito...

Las chicas al ver la ilusión de Hibari-neko fangirlearon.

\- Oya oya pero si ahora tienes más admiradoras... y yo que lo hacía para avergonzarte...

\- ... - estaba apunto de sacar sus tonfas de nuevo y golpearle

\- Bueno ahora ve a elegir quien te ayudara. Deprisa que cuando acabe el otro ya no puedes seguir preparando nada.

De mala gana y avergonzado Hibari fue donde Tsuna

\- Herbívoros vosotros me ayudais - dijo refieriendose a Tsuna, Gokudera y Ryohei

\- Esta bien - dijo Tsuna a lo que los otros tambien aceptaron

\- Olle Hibari te falta una persona más - le dijo Light

\- ... yo le ayudo si no le importa - dijo Shadow

\- Kufufufu mejor le ayudo yo.

\- Ok entonces que mi sempai te ayude - le dijo a Hibari

\- ... vamos

Después de un rato el equipo de Yamamoto estaba acabando y el de Hibari estaba peleando entre si a excepción de Ryohei, que a saber las cosas que le estaba poniendo al chocolate.

\- Hemos acabado - dijo Kyoko

\- Bien entonces traer ambos equipos el chocolate.

\- Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada - se quejo Tsuna

\- Herbívoros...

\- Tranquilos mientras vosotros peleabais al extremo, yo he hecho un poco de chocolate

\- Bien hecho cabeza césped

\- ¿A quíen llamas cabeza césped, cabeza pulpo? - empezaron a pelear

\- Jueces por favor - dijo Light y las personas que se ofrecieron voluntarias fueron

Bastante fueron a probar el del equipo de Yamamoto y les gusto. En el equipo de Hibari también fueron pero...

\- ¡Ahhhh! Pica - dijo una alumna llendose rápido a por algo de agua

\- ¿Has puesto picante al chocolate maldito cabeza césped?

\- Yo que se, estaba ahí y no me di cuenta

\- ¿Quién compro la salsa picante? - pregunto Hibari serio

\- Kufufufufu perdón perdón lo confundí con sirope - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte - saca sus tonfas

\- Hibari-san espera, seguro no lo hizo aposta - dijo Tsuna

\- Kufufufu claro... lo hize "por accidente" - hizo las comillas con los dedos

\- *¿Por qué lo molesta?*

Hibari empezo a pelear contra Mukuro y rápido Light y Shadow los detuvieron

\- Para de pelear, pareces un crío

\- Oye sempai deja de pelear igual. Solo cuando te digamos puedes pelear porque sino tendremos que pagar los daños que hagais.

\- La siguiente fase dentro de un cuarto de hora asique mientras podeis ir haciendo lo que querais - anuncio. - Puesto que habeis perdido limpiar todo... y ya puedes quitar la ilusion de neko-cuñado

Shadow y Light se largaron a hablar solos

\- Cuanto dinero...

\- No te encariñes con el dinero que luego hay que repartirlo

\- Aguafiestas...

\- Valla asique a esto te dedicas cuando no estas entrenando

\- ¡! Shishõ...

\- ... Os dejare a solas - dice largandose

\- Esto... shishõ ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Creí que estarías entrenando.

\- ... Ahora la verdad

\- Todos en la mansión están muy alborotados.

\- Ahhh... mira ten una flor - dice haciendo una ilusión

\- No la quiero

\- ... ne shishõ por qué vienes a molestarme a mi. Podrías haberte ido con el mini-Hibari.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿No te gusta el mini-Hibari?

\- ¿Fon? N..no...

\- Jajaja que mona realmente te gusta. Shishõ eres como un libro abierto en eso.

\- ¿Y tu qué?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿No te gusta la aprendiz de Mukuro?

\- ¿Chrome? ¿Por qué todos creen lo mismo? No me gusta... me vale con tu belleza - dice dandole una flor morada

\- Que no quiero tus flores

\- Eres mala... pero en fin...

-... Si me das algo del dinero que tienes ahí te digo como ganar más

\- ¿Más dinero? Mmm cuanto quieres

\- La mitad de lo que ganes

\- Uffff eso es difícil... pero creo que aceptare esta vez

\- Bien. Hagamos apuestas y un vídeo

\- El vídeo y las fotos ya las estamos haciendo sin que se enteren.

\- Pues apuestas

\- Bien. ¡GENTE VENGAN A APOSTAR QUIEN SERA EL GANADOR!

Varias personas fueron donde estaba Shadow a apostar. Mientras tu te acercaste a Hibari

\- ¿Os ayudo?

\- ¿Herbívora?... esto... esta bien

\- Kufufufu no deberías ayudarnos pero si gustas puedes limpiar por mi

\- De acuerdo - te pusiste a limpiar por Mukuro. - Oye Kyoya-kun

\- Que

\- Te veias adorable como neko

\- ... - se sonroja - gr..gracias...

\- ¡La siguiente fase va a comenzar!

_Unos minutos después_

\- ¿Cu..¡cuál es el sentido de esta prueba!? - dijiste mientras corrias

\- Ya se esta cansando... tu ve por el otro lado para acorralarla

Estabas corriendo para que no te llegasen a atrapar. Hibari y Yamamoto te estaban persiguiendo, ¿el motivo? Una estúpida prueba de tus hermanos para que pudiesen ganar más dinero en apuestas.

\- *Que alguien me salve* - lloraste mentalmente

Viste como ahora solo te perseguía Hibari y cuando fuiste a ver al frente viste a Yamamoto

\- Herbívora no tienes escapatoria

\- Emmmm - miraste a ambos lados viendo como se acercaban ambos a ti. - *¿Qué hago?* ¿Estais conformes con un empate entre vosotros?

\- ... - se quedan mirando - la idea a sido mía asique yo debería ser el que gane

\- jaja pero que dices Hibari. Yo debería ganar

-... - te hechaste para atras y viste como se ponian a pelear

\- ¡Tiempooo! - dijo Light - ambos habéis perdido. Esta vez gana (T/N)... que penosos

-... herbívoro mira lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si eras tu quien no quería el empate

\- Tu tampoco querías el empate - le dijiste a Yamamoto

\- Jaja cierto - dijo sonrojado

\- A continuación sera el último evento. Demostrar que tan romanticos sois

Yamamoto se fue a pedir consejo a tus hermanos para saber lo que te gustaba. Hibari durante ese tiempo desapareció.

\- *¿Dónde esta Kyoya-kun?*

\- Hey yeti ven el último evento lo haremos fuera.

\- Voy

Pasaron unos minutos y Hibari seguía sin aparecer.

\- ¿Dónde esta ese creído? - se quejo tu hermano

\- Si llega tarde le descuento dinero

\- En fin... iremos empezando sin él... ¡Atención gente este es el último evento!

Despues de que Yamamoto te diese sus regalos y unas rosas bastante bonitas apareció Hibari

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Yamamoto-san ya le ha dado bastantes cosas al yeti. Date prisa y haz algo

\- Herbívoros... esta bien...

\- ¡Atención ahora le toca a Hibari!

\- ¿? - te giraste a verle

\- ... herbívora... - dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas - espero que lo que voy a hacer te guste o te morderé hasta la muerte.

\- Date prisa alondra-kun, no tengo todo el día

\- ... - se fue al lado de Mukuro y este le paso un micro - ...

\- Kufufufu a la de tres empezáis a tocar - dijo Mukuro a unos alumnos que habían detrás de ellos - Bien ¿Listos? Uno...dos... tres...

Hibari y Mukuro se pusieron a cantarte una canción (la de sakura adicction) y había un montón de chicas que fangirleaban al verlos. Tu estabas asombrada, siempre le decías a Hibari que te gustaba como cantaba pero el nunca quería cantarte nada y si lo hacia se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie, pero ahora no le importaba, estaba cantando delante de todos solo por ti...

La canción se acabo y se oyeron un montón de aplausos.

\- Herbívora... ¿t..te a gustado?

\- Kyoya-kun me a encantado. Joder porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente perfecto jaja

\- Oye yeti es hora de que elijas el ganador

\- ¿Qué?

\- El ganador se lleva un beso y el perdedor una cita

\- ¿U..un beso? - te sonrojaste

\- Si pero puede ser donde tu quieras. En la mejilla, en la mano...

\- En el p..- Light le tapó la boca

\- O como tu prefieras jajajaja - dijo para seguido fulminar a Shadow con la mirada

\- mmm creo que es mejor al revés, el beso al perdedor y la cita con el ganador... mmm... la verdad ambos habéis..

\- Date prisa herbívora - te interrumpió

\- Kyoya-kun no me interrumpas. ¿A qué ya no eres el ganador?

\- ¡! ¿S..soy el ganador?

\- Si - dices saltando a abrazarle - Ahora... - te acercas a Yamamoto - Lo siento Takeshi-kun

\- No importa, era evidente que perdería

\- ... tu premio de consolación - le diste un beso en la mejilla y te abrazó

\- Gracias - dijo dejando de abrazarte

\- No hay de que. Y ahora... Kyoya-kun ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- Mañana ven a mi casa. Ni se te ocurra tardar o te morderé hasta la muerte pero no de la manera que tu crees - dice largandose

\- ... - te sonrojaste al oír sus palabras - *no debí haberle elegido*

-~-~-~-_1 año despues_-~-~-~-

\- Este año iremos a Namimori a hacer otro especial

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni se os ocurra! La última vez que hicisteis un especial de San Valentín, Hibari me mordió literalmente por vuestra culpa

\- Eso fue culpa tuya por eleguirlo y retrasarte cuando el te dijo que no llegaras tarde

\- ¿Y cómo iba a saber que se refería que tenía que estar en su casa a las 00:01 ?

\- A nosotros que nos cuentas. Eso no nos importa. Ademas tampoco te pongas así, solo venderemos claveles

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cierto cierto solo venderemos claveles... y tu nos ayudaras

\- ¿Pero creéis que funcionara?

\- Claro. Tu confía en nosotros. Por cierto este año cae sábado verdad? Y el viernes no tenemos clases

\- Mmm estamos a miercoles no? Entonces llevemoslo acabo hoy

\- ¿Qué, hoy?

\- Si asique saldremos antes de clases... ve avisando a cuñado-san que vamos a ir a visitarlo

Al acabar las clases salistes corriendo con tus hermanos, aun estabais a tiempo de llegar antes de que todos saliesen de clases.

\- Ya no puedo más... id llendo sin mi - dices parandote

\- Tsk* - se acerca a ti y te carga a caballito - me debes una

\- gracias...

Por suerte llegasteis pronto.

\- Bien - te tira al suelo como si fueras un saco de patatas

\- Eh - te quejas

\- Shadow ve sacando lo necesario, yo iré a avisar a cuñado que ya llegamos.

\- De acuerdo

Al rato unos mienbros del comite de disciplina llegaron con Light y pusieron tres mesas y tres sillas

\- ¿Para que es esto? - preguntaste

\- Para que podais vender mejor

\- ¡! Kyoya - fuiste a abrazarlo

\- hola - dijo dándote palmaditas en la cabeza - ¿Qué tal te va en la universidad?

\- Como siempre. Nada nuevo por hoy...

\- Oye yeti y cuñado dejad eso para luego - la campana que daba por finalizada las clases sonó - es hora de trabajar - dijo sacando un megáfono

\- Oye principito ahora que me fijo ¿cuándo compraste ese megáfono?

\- Es el del año pasado

\- Si pero como lo compraste

\- Al parecer los yetis tienen dinero escondido bajo sus mangas yaoi - dijo Shadow a lo que te sonrojaste

\- ¿Yaoi? - te miro Hibari

\- E..esta mintiendo te prometo que solo tenia un manga yaoi y era por lo que te dije

\- Yeti no mientas a cuñado, todos sabemos que tienes mangas yaoi

\- Herbívora...

\- K..Kyoya... te prometo que están mintiendo jeje no he vuelto a leer yaoi desde que me lo dijiste y...

\- ¿A si que admites que si leías yaoi?

\- N..no... yo...

\- ¡Atención alumnos! - dijo Light al ver que ya salia gente de clases - ¡El año pasado hicimos un gran especial pero este año que no estamos en el instituto traemos otra cosa!¡Pasen y vean! ¡Les encantara!

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos "¿Ese no es Light?" "El año pasado estuvo bien el especial" "¡Light-sempai a vuelto!" "¿No creéis que Shadow-sempai se ve muy atractivo así?" "Olle esa no es la novia de Hibari-san?". La gente se empezó a acercar, y Tsuna y su grupo no fueron la excepción.

\- Hola chicos - les saludaste

\- hola / yo / estupida mujer/ (T/N)-chan hola - te saludaron a su manera

\- ¡Escuchen alumnos! ¡Este año les traemos...! ¡Claveles! ¡Baratos muy baratos! ¡Nosotros los repartimos a la persona que quieran! ¡Puede ser anonimo y puede llevar un mensaje! ¡Es su oportunidad de enamorar!

\- "¡Yo quiero!"

-"Yo también"

La gente empezo a amontonarse

\- Bien a trabajar

\- Ten - Dijo entregándole unas hojas y un boli - hagan fila por favor. Hiremos apuntando sus nombres y lo que quieran que pongamos

La gente iba pidiendo sobretodo a tus hermanos y tu atendias a unos pocos

\- Hola preciosa.

\- ...hola

\- Me gustaría comprar un clavel para ti - dijo pagandote

\- Emmm ¿Vale?

Hibari que había escuchado la conversación se hacerco al otro

\- Herbívoro deja de coquetear con ella o te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Solo le estaba comprando un clavel... eso no debería importante

\- Esto...- ibas a entervenir

\- Ella me pertenece. Es de mi propiedad - dice acercandose a ti y levantandote de tu sitio para seguido morderte el cuello y luego darte un beso en los labios, lo que dejo a muchos sorprendidos. - Ni se te ocurra volver a hacercarte a mi propiedad o te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Entendido - dijo largandose corriendo

\- Ky..Kyoya... no vuelvas a hacer eso - dices avergonzada

\- Solo defendia lo que es mio

\- No lo digas como si fuese un objeto

\- ¿Quieres que haga lo del año pasado cuando llegaste tarde a mi casa?

\- N..no - dijiste sonrojada

\- Humm...- se va

\- Oye yeti - te llama tu hermano

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aparte de decirte que no armes un espectáculo gratis quiero advertirte de que sera mejor que te tapes la marca que te ha dejado cuñado-san - dice señalando donde te mordió Hibari.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHHH!? - rápido te tapas la marca con la mano - *Dios ¿Por qué me odias?*

Después de un rato acabasteis.

\- Mañana también vendremos y el viernes las iremos repartiendo - anunció Light

\- Hey narcisista, yo mañana tengo examen a última

\- Yo tambien te quejaste

\- ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Joder a la multitud o un examen por el cual decide tu futuro?

\- Emmm... Light, el examen por supuesto

\- Lo acabáis y venimos corriendo de acuerdo?

\- Siiii- dijisteis Shadow y tu al unísono

Al día siguiente acabaste el examen rápido y te dejaron salir antes

\- Chicos perdón por tardar

\- No importa vamos

-...

\- ¿? ¿Qué le pasa a lindo?

\- Al muy tonto le tiraron un papelito y cuando lo abrio para ver que era el profe le quito el examen diciendo que no valía usar trampas

\- Pobre...

\- Bueno vamos. Animate cariño ahora ganaremos dinero

\- ¡! DINEROO - se animó - pero no me digas cariño dichoso narcisista

Fuisteis a Namimori y cuando llegasteis os quedasteis helados. Os habían robado la idea. Estaban alumnos ya vendiendo.

\- ... valla problema... dónde esta cuñado

\- ... - empezó a caminar con un aura asesina a su alrededor

\- Espera Shadow no hagas ninguna estupidez

\- Light déjalo, tiene que desahogarse. Hoy no es su día

-... - se acercó a lo que estaban vendiendo

\- Buenas que desea

\- ... - levanto su vista para verle, mostrando solo un ojo - ...

\- Esto...

\- ... - sonrió y su aura asesina pareció desaparecer - hola... me gustaría un flor para... ¡PARA SU PUTA MADRE HIJOS DE PUTA!

\- ¡! Mierda Shadow - sale corriendo para ir a donde esta

\- Shadow te olvidas del dinero - le dijiste al ver que se iba a largar una vez había pagado

\- ... - vuelve y coje su dinero- ... que pasen un mal día - dice sonriendo con un aura maligna

\- Shadow deja de montar escándalo. Solo se lo reportamos a cuñado y listo

\- locos... - le susurra el que vendia flores a su compañera, cosa que llegaste a oír

-... - te acercaste tapando tus ojos con el pelo

\- ¿? Yeti que haces dejalos - te dijo Light al verte pasar a su lado

\- ... ¿Habéis dicho locos a mis hermanos? ¿Que tan cobardes sois para no decirlo a la cara? - dijiste viendoles fijamente

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Oye yeti dejal..

\- ¡PUTOS MENTIROSOS!¿¡SOIS UNOS MALDITOS CABRONES QUE INSULTÁIS EN BAJO PORQUE TENÉIS MIEDO!? ¡APRENDER VUESTRO LUGAR MALDITOS FANFARRONES, HERBÍVOROS, CABRITOS! - tus hermanos fueron a sujetarte al ver que les ibas a golpear - ¡Soltadme dejadme que los golpee! ¡Son unos insectos, unas basuras, escorias!¡Merecen morir!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- ¡! Cuñado ayudanos, el yeti esta descontrolado

\- ¡Soltadme! ¡Les pienso matar!

\- ... herbívora calmate

\- ¡Soltadme! - pasaste de él

\- ... - se acercó a ti y te beso

\- ¡! Ky..Kyoya...

\- Herbívora déjamelo a mi - dijo sonriéndote - herbívoros no tenéis permiso para vender aquí. Si no desmontáis lo que habéis hecho me temo que tendré que recurrir a la fuerza.

\- ¡Entendido! - rápido quitaron todo

\- Kyoya gracias

\- ... herbívora no te alteres tanto por una tontería

\- A sido porque les oí llamar locos a mis hermanos. Los muy cobardes no se atreven a decir las cosas a la cara.

\- Realmente eres como un yeti cuando te enfadas

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada

Tus hermanos rieron ya que ellos si escucharon a Hibari.

\- Bueno pongamonos a vender

\- Si

Os pusisteis a vender olvidando lo de antes. A la mañana siguiente no teníais clases y fuisteis a repartir los claveles al colegio puesto que ellos si tenían clases. Tu llevabas los claveles, Light la lista de a quien entregarlos y Shadow los mensajes. A Tsuna al parecer le dieron tres claveles, a Gokudera ni los contaste al igual que a Yamamoto, a Kyoko bastante y a Chrome dos más uno que le dio Shadow de color morado más un pequeño collar de calavera. También tuvisteis que repartir a los profes ya que entre ellos se regalaron. Luego pasasteis por el comité de disciplina

\- Kyoya hola

\- Herbívora

\- Holaaa - dijeron pasando tus hermanos como si nada

\- ...y cuñados...

\- Venimos a entregar los claveles

\- Mmm aquí hay uno para un miembro - dijo viendo la lista

\- Dejalo por allí - te indicó Hibari

\- Bien pues... a ver... yeti da un clavel a cuñado

\- Ten

\- ... dale otro más y que Shadow le de esa carta - Shadow le dio la carta y tu el otro clavel - ... hay otro clavel más para cuñado pero este tiene nombre

\- Light di cuantos claveles le tengo que dar de una vez

\- Ok ok dale cuatro más y Shadow dale tes cartas

\- ¿Tantas personas le han regalado a Kyoya?

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Cl..claro que no... - viste para otro lado - ... ten... - le diste un clavel morado

\- ¿? - lo coge - ¿Este es tuyo?

\- ... si ¿por qué?

Hibari se levanta de su sitio y se acerca a ti

\- Gracias - dice besandote

\- Oye tortolitos que aun tenemos que repartir

\- Bueno nos vemos Kyoya - te largas con tus hermanos

Despues de un rato acabais de repartir y tus hermanos se van a hablar con Tsuna y los guardianes

\- *Que cansancio*

\- Esto...

\- ¿? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Em.. yo... toma - dice dandote una caja de chocolate en forma de corazón

\- Esto... ¿Sabes que soy..?

\- Si, se que eres chica pero eso no me importa. Quiero, decir me gustas. Se que a ti te gustan los chicos y sales con Hibari pero aun así quiero darte estos chocolates. Si no los quieres lo entiendo seguro que te doy asco pero por favor acéptalos.

-... esta bien supongo, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales... - dices cogiendo la caja - gracias supongo... es raro que otra chica se me declare jaja

\- G..gracias - dice alegre y largandose corriendo

\- Eso a sido raro

\- ¡! Kyoya ¿cuanto tiempo has estado ahí?

\- Todo el rato.

-... *que vergüenza*

\- Al parecer tengo otra competencia

\- No te creas. Yo solo te quiero a ti. Ademas como a dicho ella solo me gusta los hombres jaja. Solo es que me a dado algo de pena, el hecho de declararse para una chica es bastante difícil y más si te declaras a alguien del mismo sexo no quiero ni imaginarlo. Le a debido costar. Tiene bastante valor

\- ... Aun asi tu solo eres mia

\- Ya lo se

\- ¡Hey yeti, cuñado! ¡Mirad lo que he descubierto!

\- ¿? - os acercais

\- Esto no le hará mucha gracia a cuñado pero... Shadow vendió esto el año pasado

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntaste

\- Un vídeo de todo lo ocurrido más fotos. Salen incluso los descansos que tuvisteis como cuando antes de la presentación Yamamoto y cuñado se peleaban y también cuando estabas mareada en ese momento. Sale todo. Incluso cuando te cambiaste en el baño la falda por el pantalón de chándal.

\- Ese herbívoro... lo morderé hasta la muerte - dice llendo a buscar a Shadow

\- ¿Realmente sale cuando me cambio?

\- Si... ¿y ese chocolate? ¿te lo ha dado cuñado?

-... *no me jodas que el cole entero me vio cambiarme...*

_Omake_

_Nueve años despues_

\- Kyoyaaa

\- ¿Ahora que quieres?

\- Llevate a jugar a los niños

\- ...

\- Vamos papá - dijo una niña de aproximadamente 3 años

\- Vamos - dijo otro niño de 5 años cargando un bebe de 1 mes

\- A por cierto Kyoya

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podemos tener otro hijo? Así son dos chicos y dos chicas. Quiero llamar al siguiente Kougami - viste como Hibari se desmayo

\- *O..otro hijo? No... por favor... recién acaba de nacer uno y ya quiere otro*

\- ¡Papá! - fue vuestra hija a ver que le pasaba

\- Oye mamá no deberías decirle esas cosas a papá. Acabas de tener a mi hermanita y ya pides otro.

\- Es que yo quiero otro niño - dices haciendo un puchero


	15. Espiando

-~-Hibari pov-~-

-*¿Qué hago? Me aburro. ¿Debería morder hasta la muerte a algún herbívoro?* - Escuche mi móvil sonar y lo cogí

\- Hey - colgué pero volvió a llamar - No me cuelgues maldito creido

-¿Creido?

\- Si. Creido

\- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?

-He pensado en tu castigo

-¿Castigo? Herbívoro tú no puedes cas..

\- Si si. Lo que tú digas - me interrumpió - Recuerda que te ayudare con (T/N) pero debes seguir mis consejos

\- Ni me interesa la herbívora ni necesito tu ayuda

\- Humm... eres más problemático de lo que pensé. Mira tú solo escucha y si te interesa me haces caso ¿Ok? (T/N) va a salir con Yamamoto y..

\- ¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?

-...realmente eres problemático.

\- Contesta

\- Sigue mis indicaciones y te lo diré

\- Está bien dilo de una vez

\- Quiero que vayas a un lugar, que ahora luego te envió donde es, y que me esperes ahí hasta que yo llegue. Tienes prohibido hablar con algún conocido o morder hasta la muerte a alguien.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora dime dónde irá la herbívora.

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo - me colgó

Al rato me envió donde quería que fuese. Por lo menos no me aburriré más. Cuando llegue vi algo que no me gusto. La herbívora estaba con el herbívoro saliendo del restaurante ese de sushi. Me dieron ganas de ir a morderlo hasta la muerte. ¿Sera que el herbívoro quería que viese esto? Me dijo que no hablase ni golpease a nadie por lo que él ya sabía que los vería. ¿Se supone qué tengo que observarles sin hacer nada? Me temo que no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como la herbívora sale con otro.

Iba a ir a morderlo hasta la muerte pero note que alguien me detuvo

\- Te dije sin morder hasta la muerte asique guarda tus tonfas

\- Herbívoro

\- Creí que aguantarías más, pero bueno... tu castigo es verles sin interrumpir

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Light consiguió convencer a Hibari de que no estropease tu cita y se pusieron a seguiros

\- Eh Kyoya hola

-...

\- ¿Y este? - preguntó Light

\- Soy Dino Cavallone, el tutor de Kyoya. Es un placer

\- No eres mi tutor

\- Bueno yo soy Light, el sempai de Hibari

\- No eres mi sempai...

\- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

\- Estoy enseñando a Hibari lo que pasa cuando actúa sin pensar - se gira a ver donde estas tu - Ahora (T/N) está en una cita con Yamamoto, y Hibari no debe intervenir

\- ¿Quién es (T/N)?

\- La herbívora/el yeti - dijeron a la vez

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un yeti herbívoro?

\- *¿Lo dice en serio?* ...No...ella - dice señalándote a lo lejos

\- Ahhh...*menos mal* es bonita

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Espera Kyoya no lo decía a mal. No sabía que ella te gustaba.

\- ¿Qué dices? - dice sonrojándose - la herbívora no me gusta

\- ¡Se ha sonrojado! Que adorable te ves Kyoya - dice abrazándolo

\- Suéltame

\- Dejad de hacer el tonto - dice Light - se están alejando, sino nos damos prisa los perderemos de vista.

Asintieron y empezaron a seguiros de nuevo. En varias ocasiones Dino y Light tuvieron que detener a Hibari para que no mordiese hasta la muerte a Yamamoto.

\- No aguanto más. Le morderé hasta la muerte

\- Tranquilo Kyoya. No están haciendo nada ma..¡Ah! - se tropezó y calló haciendo bastante ruido entre los arbustos donde se estaban escondiendo

Hibari aprovecho para ir donde vosotros. Light ayudo a Dino por lo que no pudo detenerle

\- Genial... ¿cómo coño es que tropiezas estando de cuquillas?

\- No es mi culpa - dice sobándose

\- Mierda... ¿y ahora qué? Ya le han visto

\- ¿No qué lo tenías todo controlado?

\- ¡! Sh..Shadow... hola jeje

\- Mira lo que has hecho, imbécil. Ahora la has fastidiado

\- Díselo a él - dijo señalando a Dino que seguía observando para ver qué pasaba

\- ¿? ¿Yo?

\- No le eches la culpa a él. Tú mismo dijiste que sabias que hacer.

\- Pero no tuve en cuenta a este

\- Supongo que tendré que arreglarlo yo

\- ¡Ya me encargo yo! - dijo Dino yendo donde vosotros os encontrabais

\- Le iré a ayudar

_ Contigo_

\- ...herbívora...

\- ¿Kyoya-kun, qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Hey Hibari! - dijo Light llegando - ¡Oh! Hola yeti que coincidencia

\- De coincidencia nada

\- Que sí, que ha sido coincidencia yo solo estaba aquí con Hibari y...- ve que Dino se acerca (llego más tarde porque se tropezó otra vez) - Dino.

\- Hola - saludo

\- Buenas Dino - le saludo Yamamoto

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? - dijo apareciendo Shadow - No me digas que estabas espiando al yeti - le dice a Light

\- Claro que no. Yo solo estaba con Hibari y Dino.

\- ¿Dino? *Dino, diminutivo de dinosaurio... jajajajaja ok a ponerse serio y fingir*

\- Yo soy Dino. Encantado de conocerte.

\- Mmm jum ahora que caigo somos pares. Dos y dos, más otros dos. Uno va por allí y otro por halla. Dino con Light y yo con Yamamoto-san. Bueno ha sido un placer nos vemos - dice Shadow rápido, liándoos a todos y cogiendo a Yamamoto y llevándoselo

\- Claro cada uno con quien vino. La tarde cae y en pareja nos vamos. Un placer veros - le sigue Light, también diciéndolo rápido y cogiendo a Dino para llevárselo con él.

\- Espera qué pasa - pregunto Dino confundido mientras Light se lo llevaba y os dejaba solos a ti y Hibari

\- ... ¿Eh?

-...

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-... herbívora yo..

\- ¡Ah! Se han llevado a Takeshi-kun - le interrumpes - ¡Mierda maldito lindo! - dices saliendo corriendo por donde se fue Shadow con Yamamoto

_Con Light_

\- Deberías estarte calladito. Hemos arreglado el desastre que hiciste para usarlo como ventaja

\- ¿?¿Cómo?

\- Hemos dejado a (T/N) a solas con Hibari..

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

\- He dicho que es una ventaja no una desventaja. Ahora Hibari puede hablar tranquilamente con ella - mira que Hibari vuelve donde ellos - Ea ahí viene

\- ¿Kyoya que tal?

\- Se ha ido antes de que pueda hablar con ella

\- Bueno no importa, lo has intentado. Además has conseguido tu objetivo de estropearles la cita asique está bien. Ahora solo pensemos en otra idea para que puedas hablar con ella

\- Herbívoro creo que es mejor que me ocupe yo solo de eso

_Contigo_

Ya habías alcanzado a Shadow y Yamamoto, que tampoco estaban tan lejos y se habían parado

\- Shadow no vuelvas a hacer eso - le dijiste

\- Ya, ya. Solo no quería ver cómo...*Hibari-san y Yamamoto-san peleaban* emm ... bueno la cuestión no es esa.

-...

\- Os dejo que sigáis con vuestra cita o ya acabasteis

\- Emmm - miraste a Yamamoto

\- Supongo que ya acabamos - dijo Yamamoto

\- De acuerdo - le sonreíste - Entonces gracias por todo Takeshi-kun, me lo pase muy bien... a excepción de esto último por culpa de lindo y principito

\- No importa

\- Eh que fue culpa de Light no mía... bueno vámonos ya que si no me aburro y tengo que planear una cosa

\- Vale. Adiós Takeshi-kun - como el día anterior le diste un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste corriendo junto a Shadow que ya había empezado a irse

Ya por la noche Light llego a casa.

\- Ya he llegado

\- Narcisista ¿dónde has estado?

\- Jeje h..hola cariño... emm he estado hablando con Dino

\- Saurio

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

-... de acuerdo...

\- Ahora vas a pagar por haber fastidiado la cita del yeti

\- N..no fui yo. Fue Dino

\- Saurio

-...

-...

\- ...¡Ah ya lo pillo!

-... bien por ti...

\- Bueno la cuestión es que Dino se tropezó y por su culpa nos descubrieron... bueno a Hibari, a nosotros no.

\- No des escusas. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿No querías enseñar eso a Hibari-san? Pues primero aplícalo a ti.

\- Pero no es justo ~ no fue mi culpa... Además deberías de ser tu quien asumiese las consecuencias

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Si no me hubieses dicho donde era, no hubiese pasado esto

\- ¿Me hechas la culpa después de tanto insistir? - dijo con un tic en el ojo

\- Exacto. Tú deberías asumir las consecuencias. No deberías haberme creído. ¿De verdad creías que podía controlar a Hibari? Por favor que ingenuo eres

\- ... es por eso que te seguí

\- ¿¡Me seguiste!?... que acosador eres

-...tío no lo digas de esa manera que pareces gay

\- Ok perdón. Aun así es tu culpa

\- ...

\- Bueno lo dejamos en empate y listo? Chao me voy a jugar un rato - dice pasando al lado de Shadow

\- Tengo una idea de a que puedes jugar - dice agarrándole de un hombro - Lucha.

\- E..esto...

\- Tienes dos minutos para elegir el campo y cambiarte la ropa a una más cómoda ¡Corre o empezamos a pelear ahora!

\- ¡Ahhh! Esto no es justo - dice corriendo a cambiarse

El lunes les dijiste a tus hermanos que no irías a clases, que no te encontrabas bien. El martes y miércoles le dijiste lo mismo.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste ayer

\- Pues ahora tengo sueño. Iros sin mí

\- No puedes estar faltando

\- ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir y ver a Kyoya-kun!

\- ¡! Asique era eso...

\- ¡Largo! Solo quiero dormir

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad? ¿¡No vas a ir por eso!? ¡Madura de una vez yeti!¿Lo viste el sábado y ahora no quieres verlo? Ni que te hubiera hecho algo. Sé que el viernes te atacó sin motivo aparente para ti pero ya estamos a miércoles, casi ha pasado una semana. ¡Deja de ser tan inmadura y ve a clases!

\- Light déjala - te defendió Shadow al notar que te tapabas la cara con la sábana para que no te viesen - *debe estar angustiada*

\- ¿Cómo que la deje?

\- Déjala. Ya se le pasara. Solo espera hasta que esté mejor. Si falta es su problema no el nuestro.

\- ...Hacer lo que queráis - dice largándose

-~- Hibari pov-~-

El lunes fui a buscar a la herbívora a clases pero parecía que había faltado. El martes tampoco parecía que hubiese venido. El miércoles fui a preguntar a sus hermanos sobre la herbívora.

\- Pregúntaselo a Shadow que apoya su inmadurez

\- No apoyo su inmadurez. Es más, ella es más madura que tú en algunas cosas. La cosa es que te estabas pasando gritándole de esa manera

\- Herbívoro ¿la has gritado?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Es que acaso soy el único al que no le parece bien que falte? Joder dejadme en paz

Después de eso decidí no volver a preguntarles y esperar al viernes a ver si venia. Como el viernes también faltó a clases fui a verla a su casa cuando tuve tiempo. No sabía si llamar y como observe que la herbívora tenía la ventana abierta entre por allí. Al parecer la herbívora ya estaba durmiendo

\- ... - vi la hora -*21:10? Duerme demasiado pronto*

No sabía si despertarla. Se veía bien durmiendo pero tenía que hablar con ella...

\- *¿Qué hago?* - note que la herbívora tenía frío y cerré la ventana - ...*creo que es mejor despertarla*

La iba a despertar pero me retracte. Me quede viendo un momento como la herbívora dormía

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Te empezaste a despertar al notar que ya era de día

\- mmm *ya es sábado de nuevo* - tallaste tus ojos y te incorporaste un poco pero notaste algo - ¡! - te quedaste viéndole - Ky..Kyoya-kun

\- ¿? - se empezó a despertar - ¿Herbívora?...¡! - rápido se levantó del suelo - *mierda ¿me quede dormido?*

\- ¿Que hacías durmiendo en el suelo? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Por la ventana. Deberías de cerrarla antes de dormir o podría colarse alguien

\- Si, al parecer un depravado entro ayer y se quedó dormido en el suelo de mi cuarto

\- ...

\- Ok es broma no me mires así - vistes como desviaba la mirada - ¿Y qué hacías aquí?

\- *verte dormir* quería hablar contigo

\- Está bien te escucho

\- ...esto... herbívora yo...emm... lo siento por lo de la otra vez

\- ¿Por lo de atacarme o por estropearme la cita?

\- Por lo primero. De lo segundo no me arrepiento

\- ...

\- Yo... de verdad lo siento herbívora...

\- Kyoya-kun... creo que debería ser yo quien se disculpase, no sé lo que hice pero lo siento si hice algo que te molestase

\- Herbívora tu no hiciste nada malo solo fue...

\- ¿? - viste que dudaba un poco

\- ... motivos personales. Se podría decir que era para seguir siendo un carnívoro

\- Por lo menos tenías un motivo aunque no lo comprenda muy bien. Lo que me molesto fue que me atacases sin decirme nada ni sin razón alguna...pero si tenías un motivo no importa. Te perdono - viste que te sonrió y te sonrojaste un poco - A..ahora puedes irte que me tengo que cambiar

-¿? - vio lo que llevabas y ahora era él quien se sonrojaba - e..está bien - va a salir por la puerta

\- Sal por la ventana que si no te ven. Recuerda que nadie sabe que estas aquí

\- Es verdad... adiós - dijo yéndose por la ventana

\- Realmente es de lo que no hay...

\- Herbívora - dijo entrando otra vez

\- ¿No te habías ido?

\- ... solo quería preguntarte algo

\- (suspiras) ok dilo de una vez

\- ¿te gustaría tener una cita con migo?

\- ¿Qué? - te sonrojaste - E..em... va..vale...

\- No te hagas ilusiones, solo he preguntado si te gustaría, no que vaya a tener una cita contigo. Bueno adiós - dijo largándose

\- *Maldito Kyoya-kun. No debería de hacerme esas preguntas si no es para pedirme de verdad una cita. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Ni que fuera la gran cosa con esos ojos tan bonitos, ese cuerpo tan perfecto y esa actitud que... ok mejor no pensar en ello*


	16. Examen de unihockey

\- Un yeti

\- Hola...

\- Oye yeti te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina

\- Gracias lindo

\- Yo también quiero

\- ¿No has desayunado?

\- No

\- (suspira) Iré a prepararlo

\- Gracias cariño

\- Ok ahora por tonto te lo preparas tú

\- No puede, es un príncipe - dijiste

\- Jajaja cierto iré a preparárselo

\- *Dichoso yeti... bueno por lo menos me hacen el desayuno* - ve que te vas a ir - Espera yeti, ven un momento

\- ¿? - te acercas - ¿Qué pasa?

-...¿cómo decirlo?...¿aún sigues enfadada con Hibari?¿No verdad?

\- No ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Mmm tus acciones quizás. Has bajado a desayunar con nosotros, has ignorado que estabas enfadada conmigo..

\- No estaba enfadada contigo

\- Lo suponía... bueno eso y otras cosas

\- Mmm...pues vale...

\- ¡Oye narcisista y yeti, el desayuno ya está! - os llamó Shadow

\- ¡Ya vamos!

\- Vamos yeti

\- Si

El día paso normal y ya el lunes fuiste con tus hermanos al cole. Habían dado mucho en tu ausencia pero más o menos intentabas enterarte. Por fin llegó la hora de educa por lo que podrías ver a Hibari

\- *Jo... que aburrimiento...*

\- Hola

\- Hola Kyoya-kun

\- Hibari y (T/A), venir aquí un momento - os llamó el profesor, a lo que fuisteis - La semana pasada empecé a hacer el examen de unihockey pero como no vinisteis lo haréis hoy con la mitad que tiene que hacerlo

\- Ok no problema

\- ¿Tu lo harás? - le pregunto a Hibari

\- ... - se giró a verte y luego vio al profe - ...supongo que si la herbívora lo hace yo también

\- De acuerdo, pues ir sacando el material. Por cierto luego me voy a tener que ir y el otro profesor de educa me sustituirá ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ah ok

Fuiste con Hibari a sacar lo necesario pero prácticamente lo llevo todo él ya que "pesa demasiado para una herbívora" y porque "seguro que se te cae o se te pierde algo"

-Muy bien clase, hoy seguimos con el examen. Los que el otro día lo hicieron que se vallan a jugar por allí. Los que no síganme - le seguisteis donde ya todo había sido colocado por ti y Hibari - Os recuerdo las normas. Empezáis con zigzag, luego pasáis por detrás de los conos controlando la pelota, que luego se la pasáis a un compañero que este ahí, que será a vuestra elección, y os la pasara de nuevo para que tiréis a portería. De ahí habrá otra pelota entre esos dos conos. La controláis haciendo círculos a esos aros, pasáis por ese cono, seguís y eleváis la pelota por encima del banco. La controláis y llegáis al final controlándola. ¿Dudas?

\- *¿Cómo era después de tirar a portería?*

-¿Ninguna? Bien empecemos por orden de lista.

Empezaron de uno en uno y te fijaste que había muchos a los que se les olvidaba después de los aros el cono e iban directos a el banco.

\- Oye herbívora ¿qué tal vas en clases?

\- *¿me está preguntando por las clases?¿No será...? No puede ser... ¿¡Kyoya-kun está intentando ser amable!?¡Fin del mundo!* B..bien supongo...¿por qué preguntas?

\- Curiosidad ya que faltaste una semana. ¿Sabes lo que dieron en tu ausencia?

\- Mmmm no, no pedí los apuntes pero intento y supongo como se hacen algunas cosas aunque al parecer han empezado en historia con un tema nuevo y me resulta algo complicado lo que ahora están dando al igual que inglés...

\- Si no entiendes algo te ayudo

\- Hibari te toca - le avisó el profesor (el sustituto ya que el del principio se fue mientras hablabas con Hibari)

\- *Que raro ahora que lo pienso deberían haberme llamado a mi hace ya tiempo...*

\- Comienza cuando quieras

\- ¿No tenía que ponerse un herbívoro ahí?

\- Sí. Que alguien se ponga - rápido un compañero se pone donde era - Ahora comienza...

Todos estabais atentos de cómo le saldría a Hibari. Lo hizo todo muy rápido y con mucha facilidad

\- *Joder nos ha dejado a todos mal...* - disimuladamente te acercaste donde el profe para observar la nota que le ponía - *¿un 87?¿solo?* Profe, Kyoya-kun lo ha hecho para un 100, un 87 no es justo y lo sabes. ¿Qué tan bien hay qué hacerlo entonces para el 100 según tú? No me parece justo

\- La nota la decido yo

\- Pero debes ser realista

\- ¿Quién califica tu o yo? ¿Acaso crees saber más que yo?

\- *Depende en que* No lo creo pero tampoco eres un profesional para creerte tanto y ponerle solo un 87

Debido a vuestra discusión la gente empezó a acercarse, incluido Hibari.

\- Vete a jefatura. Tienes una sanción

\- Voy a por ello si le pones a Kyoya-kun la nota que se merece

\- Si sigues desobedeciendo te expulso

\- No eres quien para expulsarla - intervino Hibari - La herbívora no ha hecho nada malo a mi parecer por lo que no tendrá ninguna sanción ni será expulsada.

\- Ha puesto en duda mi forma de calificar y me ha desobedecido. Eso es un incumplimiento de las normas

\- Yo decido quien incumple las normas y ahora mismo tú las estas incumpliendo asique te aconsejo que te calles y sigas haciendo tu trabajo si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte

\- Está prohibido amenazar a los profesores

\- Y está prohibido llevar la contraria al comité de disciplina

\- ...

\- Bien, herbívora no tienes porque preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?

\- S..si...

\- ¿Qué tan ciego esta? - susurró el profe - todo por esa tonta..

\- Parece que quieres unas semanas de baja herbívoro - dijo sacando sus tonfas - te concederé ese deseo

_Más tarde_

Te encontrabas sentada esperando a que Hibari acabase de hablar con el director.

\- Herbívora pasa - dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrases donde ellos

Rápido fuiste

\- Señor Hibari se puede retirar

\- Prefiero quedarme a escuchar si no le importa

\- D..de acuerdo... bueno señorita tome asiento

\- Si - te sentaste donde te indicó

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- (T/A)

\- Bien (T/A), ¿puedes contar lo sucedido con detalle?

\- Intentare... pues... voy directa a la causa mejor... en a ver... esto...Kyoya-kun había hecho una prueba que teníamos y..

\- Espere un momento. ¿Está diciendo que el señor Hibari asistió a clases para realizar dicha prueba y estuvo presente desde un principio?

\- ¿Y qué con eso? - pregunto Hibari

\- N..nada... continúe...

\- Bueno, Kyoya-kun hizo la prueba a la perfección. Yo diría que para 100 y por curiosidad fui a ver la nota que le ponía el profe..

\- Y le dio algunos consejos pero este se puso a la defensiva - interrumpió Hibari - La herbívora no hizo nada. Cuando lo vi me acerque y le aconseje al profesor que mejor guardase silencio y siguiese haciendo su trabajo ya que estaba incumpliendo las normas

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Hacer frente al comité de disciplina

\- Pero la señorita (T/A) no es del comité ¿o me equivoco?

\- No. Pero yo sí.

\- No comprendo

\- (suspira) *herbívoro inútil*

\- ¿Dónde se ha perdido? - le preguntaste amablemente al director

\- Desde que dijo que se puso a la defensiva

\- Ah pues no se emm...

\- Empezó a gritar a la herbívora por eso intervine. Le dije lo que ya te he dicho, en ese momento fue porque no debe gritar a un alumno pero se tomó mis palabras a amenaza y por eso dije que me hizo frente pero ya de eso se quedó callado un momento y cuando creí que la cosa se había calmado el muy...-busca la palabra apropiada- listo... insulto a la herbívora por lo bajo - tu ante eso te asombraste ya que no oíste cuando te insulto - por lo que le mordí hasta la muerte - dijo de lo más normal

\- Entiendo... de acuerdo, señorita (T/A) puedes retirarte.

\- Entendido - dijiste levantándote para largarte. - ¿Kyoya-kun, no vienes?

\- El señor Hibari tiene que explicarme una última cosa

\- ... entonces ya nos veremos adiós - dijiste largándote - *aaahhhh que nerviosss nunca me paso esto. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el director, es la primera vez que lo veo... bueno será mejor tranquilizarme... me pregunto si habré metido a Kyoya-kun en un lio aunque... ¿por qué me interrumpió y no me dejo explicar lo sucedido con detalle?... será mejor llamarle por la tarde*

Cuando acabaron las clases y estabas a punto de ir a donde se encontraban tus hermanos apareció Reborn delante tuya

\- Ciaossu

\- C..ciaossu...

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A por mis hermanos...

\- Has faltado una semana verdad? Yamamoto parece que se ha percatado y está algo preocupado

\- No lo sabía... entonces creo que lo llamare hoy o lo buscare mañana...

\- ¿Por qué no le buscas ahora?

\- Em...

\- Ven sígueme

\- Va..vale...

Seguiste a Reborn y a lo lejos divisaste a Tsuna y los otros. Reborn le dio una patada a Tsuna para que se diera cuenta de vuestra presencia.

\- ¡Reborn! - se quejo

\- Tsuna-sama ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntaste

\- ¿(T/N)-chan? S..si gracias...

\- Yo - te saludo Yamamoto - Cuanto tiempo -dijo sonrojado

\- Jaja tampoco tanto ha sido tanto, una semana más o menos - reíste

\- Cierto (T/N)-chan, ¿te pasó algo malo la semana pasada? Nos enteramos que no viniste

\- Ahhh eso... mmm pues... simplemente no me apetecía venir jeje

\- Menos mal pensábamos que te habías enfermado o que te había pasado algo malo

\- Jaja ni que fuera de una mafia o algo - reíste. Mientras ellos se veían nerviosos por el hecho de que hallas dicho eso pero no te diste cuenta

\- Cierto...

\- ...¿(T/N) te gustaría ser de la mafia? - te preguntó Reborn a lo que Tsuna le llamó la atención

\- Pues... no sabría decirte... no me toméis por loca pero no creo que sea tan malo, se ganaría mucho dinero aunque creo que Shadow sería más apto para eso que yo

\- Hummm entiendo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras cubría sus ojos con su sombrero

\- Bueno yo me voy a buscar a mis hermanos chao - dijiste yéndote. - *¿Dónde estarán?*

\- ¡Yeti!

\- Shadow hola ¿y Light?

-...está hablando con el director y Hibari-san de no sé que cosa. Al parecer Hibari-san ha hospitalizado a un profesor ¿sabes algo?

\- ... pues... s..si...se podría decir que Kyoya-kun me defendió nada más...

-...qué pasó exactamente

\- pues..

\- ¡(T/N)! - te llamó Light desde lo lejos - Ven un momento aquí. Shadow espera en la puerta.

Fuiste donde te llamó y le seguiste hasta donde el director de nuevo

\- Ya la he traído. Podéis seguir hablando

\- No hacía falta que la trajeses - dijo Hibari molesto

\- Necesito conocer los hechos

\- Pues te los decía yo

\- ¿Me puedes contar lo qué paso?

\- Em..

\- Herbívora no le digas nada. Si quiere saber algo que me lo pregunte a mí

\- Oye Hibari no seas crio

El director ve que te pones nerviosa

\- Mejor dejamos esta charla para mañana. Se está haciendo tarde. La señorita (T/A) te contara lo sucedido mañana y nos darás tu opinión el miércoles

\- No es necesario, ya me lo contara en casa y tendré la respuesta de que hacer mañana. Vamos - dijo cogiéndote de la mano y largándose contigo. - Esta tarde me cuentas todo

-...de acuerdo...

-...-te mira de reojo y se para soltándote - dame tu móvil

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me des tu móvil. ¿Tienes pensado llamar a Hibari verdad?

-...

\- Te lo devolveré cuando me cuentes que paso no te preocupes

\- ... ten...- le diste tu móvil

\- Bien

Ya por la tarde le contaste lo sucedido a Light

\- (suspira) ...- te ve de reojo y te da tu móvil de nuevo - no hace falta que lo llames

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es más que obvio porque te interrumpió y en cuanto a lo que pasa ya te enterarás cuando decida que hacer...

\- Eto...

\- ¿? Ah, quieres saber el por qué te interrumpió y eso. Pues porque no podías decir lo que ibas a decir, te hubieran echado la culpa a ti. La forma en que Hibari se lo conto al director hizo que pareciese que no fue tu culpa aunque te tengo que decir que algo de culpa si tienes

\- Lo siento...

\- (suspira) y yo que quería ponerme hoy a jugar... mira que me das más trabajo... pero no te preocupes pensare algo en lo que no os pase nada y que parezca lo más normal

\- Gracias principito

\- Hum yeti - dijo revolviéndote el pelo - tu ve a clases mañana como siempre, el miércoles le mandare a Hibari que te diga lo sucedido que hoy me da flojera pensar en algo

El miércoles llego tal y como te dijo Light y estabas nerviosa pero aun así fuiste a clase como siempre. En clase de biología viste que llego Hibari y fuiste a preguntarle

\- Kyoya-kun ¿al final que fue lo que pasó?

\- ...- se queda viéndote - nada... te lo cuento luego, ahora atiende a clase

\- ...de acuerdo - las clases comenzaron y notaste a Hibari un poco distraído (más de lo habitual) - "¿Estas bien?" - le escribiste en un cuaderno

Cuando Hibari leyó lo que le pusiste sonrió un poco y te puso un "Estoy bien. Gracias" con un pequeño rubor cosa que le hacía ver adorable. Luego llego la clase de educa y pareció ir normal. El profesor os pregunto si acabasteis de hacer el examen y como aún quedaban unos pocos tuvo que hacer el examen a los que quedabais mientras les di unas indicaciones a los que ya acabaron para que empiecen con el balonmano. En teoría debías empezar tú el examen pero acabaste siendo la última puesto que por accidente el profe te salto (fue un accidente no lo hizo aposta que quede claro).

\- Bien Bianmika empieza

\- ... que soy (T/A)

\- ¿No hiciste ya el examen?

\- No, es lo que te digo. Me saltaste

\- ¿Y por qué no avisaste antes?

\- *no quería interrumpir*

\- Ve a buscar un compañero que se ponga ahí

\- ¿Eh? - te pusiste nerviosa - *A..ah...¿A quién pido ayuda?*

\- Venga corre ve a por un compañero

\- *te..tengo que ir yo? Joe...* s..si...

Hibari te vio a lo lejos y arrebato el palo de unihockey a uno que acababa de finalizar el examen y fue donde estabas tú

\- Yo me pondré como su compañero

\- Bien ve a la posición

\- *Que vergüenza Kyoya-kun me vera hacer el ridículo...*

Empezaste a hacer el examen pero te pusiste cada vez más nerviosa y lo hiciste...no muy bien pero esperabas que aunque sea te aprobasen. Te acercaste a Hibari un poco avergonzada por lo mal que lo hiciste

\- Herbívora te has puesto nerviosa jaja

\- Ca..cállate no es mi culpa

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto nerviosa? Habías empezado bien

\- E..es que pensé en ti

\- ¿?

\- Qu..quiero decir, me mirabas mucho y me puse nerviosa además de que cuando tuve mi primer fallo me puse más nerviosa por ello

\- Esta bien no te preocupes... ¿Te pones a practicar conmigo lo de balonmano?

\- S..si...

\- Hibari te llaman en jefatura

\- ... Tenía que ser justo ahora... pues nada herbívora luego te veo y perdona que no me pueda poner contigo

\- No importa ya veré que hacer

\- Lo siento adiós - se fue

\- *¿será por lo del lunes?*

Te acercaste donde tus compañeros y viste que ya todos estaban en parejas de dos siguiendo lo que el profe dijese

\- *Me siento excluida*

\- (T/A)-chan ¿quieres ponerte con nosotras?

\- Pero son grupos de dos...

\- Da igual el profe no se dará cuenta

Te pusiste con ellas pero al rato el profe se percató y dijo que por el otro lado había otro grupo de tres asique si no tenías compañero fueses donde ellos y que uno se pusiese contigo pero tú te quedaste disimuladamente en tu sitio viendo como los demás hacían lo que el profe decía

\- *Que acabe pronto esto por favor*

Al final acabo la clase y tocaba el receso. Te encontraste con Tsuna y te propuso que almorzaras con ellos.

\- Oh hola (T/N)

\- Hola...

\- Hola al extremo

Empezasteis (empezaron) a almorzar mientras hablabais pero Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo

\- (T/N)-chan ¿no has traído nada?

\- ¿Eh? No... nunca traigo nada no te preocupes - en ese momento te sonó la tripa del hambre - ... no se preocupen sigan comiendo no me hagan caso

\- Ten - dijo Yamamoto ofreciéndote un poco de su almuerzo

\- No es necesario de verdad, es tuyo. No quiero quitarte medio almuerzo

\- No importa, come un poco

\- pero...

\- Toma - dijo Tsuna dándote un poco de su almuerzo - ¿Está bien si todos te damos un poco?

\- Em...

\- Acepta de una vez - te dijo Gokudera - sino preocuparas más al juudaime

\- ...d..de acuerdo...

Cada uno te dio un poco de lo que tenían, incluso les diste gracia

\- Jaja que mona ahora me toca darle a mí

\- Tu ya le has dado antes déjame darle a mi al extremo

\- Ten - se adelantó Gokudera

\- Eh que me tocaba a mí

\- ¿y eso que más da?

\- Ch..chicos... yo ya estoy bien así, estoy llena

\- Esta bien pero la próxima vez yo seré el primero

\- *intentare que no haiga próxima vez* - bostezaste por el sueño y empezaste a quedarte dormida

\- (T/N)-chan ¿tienes sueño?

\- Un poco...

\- Puedes dormirte si quieres, te despertamos cuando toque

\- Mmm de acuerdo si es posible despertarme cinco minutos antes de que suene

\- Ok tranquila yo te despierto - dijo Yamamoto

Te quedaste dormida en el hombre de Yamamoto cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y más por los comentarios que daban los otros diciendo que parecíais una pareja. Por otro lado Hibari había llegado a la azotea cuando todavía te daban de comer y se fue algo lejos sin ser visto por lo que ahora estaba viendo como te habías quedado dormida en el hombro de Yamamoto y se cabreo ante eso y más por lo que decían el grupo de herbívoros.

La campana sonó y tenían que despertarte

\- Mmm me da pena despertarla se ve muy bien así... id yendo sin mí, me quedare con ella hasta que despierte

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, no importa iros sin mí

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos Yamamoto

Apenas se fueron y quedaron tú y Yamamoto solos, Hibari se acercó

\- Herbívoro vete a clase si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte

\- Ah hola Hibari - dijo despreocupado

\- ... Vete a clase - le repitió

\- Entendido espera que despierte ha (T/N)

\- Déjala dormir ya me encargo yo de ella

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, igualmente tengo que hablar con ella asique esperare a que despierte. Puedes irte a clase tranquilo

\- ...¿no le harás nada?

\- Ni que fuera una violador, claro que no le hare nada

\- Jajaja es verdad, bueno pues te la encargo

Hibari se acercó a ti y te cargo en brazos para que Yamamoto se pudiese ir y no te despertases.

Ya algo más tarde empezaste a despertarte pero aún sin abrir los ojos. Notaste que estabas recostada (tumbada) y también que aún seguías en la azotea debido a que corría algo de viento y por la luz que había. Escuchaste que alguien cantaba algo. Era una bonita canción. Entre abriste un poco los ojos pero intentando que no se notara. Te fijaste que estabas recostada en las piernas de alguien y que ese alguien era quien te estaba acariciando el pelo y cantando.

\- *Esa voz...es Kyoya-kun* - reconociste mientras cerrabas tus ojos

(Hibari estaba cantando el estribillo de Hitoribochhi no Sadame)

\- *realmente canta muy bien... aunque eso de que no sabe como amar...* - sonreiste y Hibari se dio cuenta a lo que al instante paro de cantar y de acariciarte el pelo

\- ¿Herbívora estas despierta? - dijo sonrojado aunque eso no lo viste

\- *Mieeerdaaa... si se da cuenta de que le oí cantar me mataraaaa. Ok tranquila tranquila piensa en algo...* - se te ocurrió una idea un tanto tonta pero esperaste que funcionase - que monada...

\- ¿?

\- yo también quiero uno - fingiste hablar en sueños

\- ... - escuchaba atento lo que decías

\- quiero que mi hijo sea como tú - eso fue una indirecta - eras muy lindo y guapo..

\- ...herbívora despierta - dijo moviéndote un poco

\- hummm - fingiste que te despertabas - ...¿¡Kyoya-kun!? - te incorporaste - ¿N..no se suponía que Takeshi-kun me despertaría?

\- Eso da igual ahora dime con quien soñabas

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con quien soñaba?...¿A..acaso dije algo en sueños?

\- ...- mira a otro lado

\- Ahhh que vergüenza es la primera vez que me pasa esto. ¡Ahhh! Tú no hagas caso a lo que haya dicho...por cierto que he dicho

\- solo...que querías que tu hijo fuera igual y que era muy guapo o algo asi

\- ¿Ehhhh? - fingiste ruborizarte - T..tú no has oído nada ¿vale? No hagas caso por favor

\- ...- se te queda viendo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ...¿con quién soñabas?

\- Ahhh que dejes ya eso. No soñaba con nadie *realmente no soñaba con nadie jeje*

\- Está bien...

\- ...Kyoya-kun ¿al final que ha pasado? ¿Por qué te llamaron?

\- A tu hermano se le ocurrió un castigo por así decir

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Aguantarte dos días

\- ¿Eh?

\- Serás parte del comité de disciplina durante dos días

\- ¿EHHHHH?


	17. Celos y mafia

Te encontrabas en tu habitación, echada en la cama viendo el techo.

-*No me lo puedo creer...*

-~- Flash back-~-

\- Aguantarte dos días

\- ¿Eh?

\- Serás parte del comité de disciplina durante dos días

\- ¿EHHHHH?

\- No hagas un alboroto

\- Pe..pero...¿Por qué, por qué tengo que ser del comité?

\- No lo sé. Lo ha decidido el herbívoro que tienes como hermano

\- *No puede ser... es...* genial

\- ¿No te importa pertenecer al comité?

\- Mmm no mucho. Así podré ver lo que haces, además también quiero ver cómo se siente ser parte. Mi madre de joven fue algo parecido a la presidenta del comité de disciplina y yo la admiro bastante asique si puedo seguir sus pasos mejor.

-...te recuerdo que solo serán dos días

\- Esta bien no hay problema aprovechare ese tiempo - dijiste sonriendo

\- ... - se queda viéndote un momento - el viernes quiero hablar contigo a solas después de que se acaben las clases

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ya lo averiguaras

\- Ok... ¿y cuándo empiezo a trabajar para el comité?

\- Aún tengo que decidir qué día

Ya cuando llegó el viernes Hibari te recordó que tenía que hablar contigo cuando acabases las clases aunque no parecía tan convencido como cuando te lo dijo la primera vez. Al instante de finalizar las clases fuiste donde el comité ya que seguro se encontraba allí.

\- ¿Se puede? - dijiste llamando a la puerta

\- Pasa

\- Ok - entraste y viste que Hibari estaba con varios papeles - Emm si estas ocupado me lo puedes decir luego

\- No tranquila, seré breve - dice dejando de lado los papeles y girando a verte - ...el sábado...

\- ¿?

\- ... - piensa un poco sus palabras - mañana tendremos una cita. Ahora vete

\- Espera ¿qué?

\- He dicho que te vayas ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- Bueno pero cómo que tendremos una cita

\- Pues que tendremos una cita. No te puedes negar, solo te informaba

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no me puedo negar?

\- Si te niegas te muerdo hasta la muerte. Tú veras

\- Ok ¿A qué hora?

\- Mmm...¿Sobre las 10:30 te viene bien?

\- Si...

\- Bien pues a esa hora. Ahora largo que estoy ocupado

-~- Fin Flash back-~-

\- *Tiene una manera muy rara de pedir una cita...*

Cogiste tu reloj y viste la hora

\- *10:20 y el reloj esta adelantado...* - lo volviste a dejar en su sitio - *será mejor que me prepare*

\- Oye oye yeti ¿es cierto, es cierto? - pregunto asomándose desde la puerta

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu cita

\- N..ni se te ocurra estropearlo principito

\- Nooo... - dijo largándose con una sonrisa

\- ¡Principito!

\- ¡Que sí, que no haré nada! *de momento...*

\- Eso espero...

Te alistaste y luego bajaste a la cocina a hablar un rato con tu madre mientras que se hacia la hora en la que llegase Hibari.

\- Así que volverás a tener una cita con ese tal Hibari

\- ¿Cómo que volver a tener una cita? Es la primera vez que salgo con Kyoya-kun

\- ¿No saliste con él hace unas semanas?

\- Fue para un trabajo

\- Si si lo que tú digas. Por cierto ¿vas a ir con esa ropa?

-...-viste lo que llevabas - Si... ¿por?

\- Es demasiado informal

\- Tampoco es que vallamos a ir a algún restaurante de lujo o algo por el estilo

\- mmm aun así no me gusta. Deberías ponerte algo más normal

\- Esto es normal

\- ... cómo te lo digo... parece ropa de barriobajero? Es bastante antiguo además cuando fue la última vez que lo lave

-...Pero es cómodo y en cuanto la última vez que lo lavaste... hace un semana creo...

\- Cámbiate

\- Pero entonces que me pongo

\- Hay hija no se algo normal

\- Esto es normal

\- (suspira) ven conmigo vamos a cogerte algo bueno

\- Veras apenas tengo ropa y la que tengo no te gusta

\- Porque parece de chico

\- *es de chico*

\- además nunca te pones las cosas que te compro. A veces deberías parecerte más a tu hermana

\- ¿Quieres que gaste no sé cuánto en ropa que luego ni me ponga?

\- Tampoco pero sí que sepas combinar lo que tienes... - mira tú armario - ponte esto con esto

\- Me niego eso es para salir

\- Y qué crees que vas a hacer. Para algo te lo compre y te queda bien

\- Pero no quiero usar eso. No me apetece...

\- Pues ponte esto

\- Ok eso está mejor - dijiste cogiéndolo y poniéndotelo

\- Por cierto hija tienes todo esto hecho un desastre

\- Ah si todo eso es para lavar, y eso es para andar por casa

\- Esta bien... pero se más ordenada con tus cosas

\- *soy ordenada con mis cosas...excepto la ropa*

Volvisteis a bajar y le sugeriste a tu madre que haga de desayunar crepes o algo por el estilo. Después de un rato tocaron a la puerta a lo que fuiste corriendo

\- Kyoya-kun hola

\- Hummm... herbívora

\- Ven vamos pasa pasa

Le hiciste pasar, cosa que fue una mala idea puesto que tus hermanos bajaron corriendo a recibirlo

\- Ves te lo dije

\- Si tenías razón

\- Chicos...

\- ¿? A si perdón perdón se nos olvidó saludar. Bienvenido cuñado - dijo Light

\- Hola cuñado-san - le siguió también Shadow

\- Hum cuñados

\- *¿¡Por qué Kyoya-kun les sigue el juego!?* - Fuiste a la cocina - ¡Mamá los chicos están diciendo a Kyoya-kun cuñado y lo peor es que él les sigue la broma! - te quejaste

\- A no les hagas caso y..-en eso llega Hibari a tu lado - huy ¿ese es mi futuro yerno? Es muy guapo

\- *¿Eh? Pero qué les pasa a todos*

\- Hola

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de iros? - le pregunto a Hibari

\- Pues... - nota que le miras como diciéndole que ni se le ocurra aceptar - no hace falta. No quiero ser una molestia

\- Que modesto. Venga siéntate te pondré algo para desayunar

\- Si insiste - dijo sentándose al instante

\- ... - te quedas viendo a Hibari

\- ¿Qué? Yo me he negado pero ella ha insistido

\- No te has resistido mucho

\- hum...no quería parecer grosero ante mi suegra - ve como te sonrojas - era broma

\- Y..ya lo sé - te sientas a su lado

\- Ten - dijo tu madre llegando y poniendo el desayuno a Hibari - espero que te guste

\- Gracias

\- Oye mamá ¿y yo qué?

\- ¿No habías desayunado?

\- No

\- Pues te lo preparas tú que para algo tienes brazos y piernas

\- Kyoya-kun también y al le has servido

\- Pero él es un invitado. Tú estás en tu propia casa asique no seas vaga - se volvió a ir

\- Pues que bien - dijiste un tanto enojada mirando hacia otro lado

\- ... - para de comer y te empieza a darte golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo - oye herbívora ¿estas enojada? - sigue dándote golpecitos - hey herbívora responde. Venga ¿Estas enfadada? Herbívora

\- ... - te empieza a hacer gracia su comportamiento - *joe haciendo eso parece adorable...* jajaja ya para - dices giran a verlo por lo que para - no estoy enfadada jaja

\- ... está bien...

\- Iré a ver que me preparo ya vuelvo

Te levantaste y fuiste a ver que había. Cogiste una barrita que había por ahí abandonada y te serviste un poco de zumo. Te lo comiste de pie ahí mismo.

\- ¿Solo comes eso?

\- Kyoya-kun ¿ya has acabado de desayunar?

\- Si...- se acerca al fregadero para lavar lo que uso

\- Ah déjalo ahí, ya lo lavara mi madre, no hace falta que lo laves

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer... ¿Con que lo lavo?

\- Que de verdad no hace falta que lo laves, déjalo y ya esta

\- ¿Con esto? - dijo ignorándote

\- ...jajaja no. Anda toma es con esto

\- De acuerdo

\- ¡Hey yeti! ¿Por qué haces que cuñado lave los platos?

\- E..él ha insistido

\- Herbívoro está bien no hay problema

\- Se supone que eres un invitado no deberías lavar.

\- Da igual... ¿con que lo seco? - te pregunto

\- Ah está bien así, déjalo ahí para que se seque solo

\- Oye cuñado la próxima vez no tienes porque hacerlo

\- Bueno vámonos ya - te dijo ignorando a Light

\- Sí. Bueno nos vamos.

Saliste con Hibari para iros. En el camino no sabías si empezar alguna charla o no y si la empezabas no sabrías sobre qué.

\- Kyoya-kun... ¿a dónde vamos? *mierda me ha salido la típica pregunta de "no sé qué decir y para romper el silencio digo algo por decir" y luego será un silencio mucho peor*

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Ha mí me da igual

\- Pues entonces solo camina

\- Ahhh ok ok pues emmm ¿alguna tienda de videojuegos?

\- ¿Videojuegos?

\- Si quiero ver si hay alguno nuevo

\- *creía que las herbívoras preferían ver ropa*

\- ¿Podemos ir?

\- Si, no hay problema

\- ¡Bien! Gracias

Fuisteis a una tienda de videojuegos y te pusiste a ver un montón súper emocionada.

\- huyyyy si este no lo había visto antes. Parece que mola. Mmm no está mal de precio... uo y ese a ver a ver... jooo como mola - dijiste yendo de un sitio a otro mientras Hibari solo te veía.

\- *Herbívora...*

\- Hey mirad esa chica - dijeron unos chicos a los que Hibari llego a escuchar - es bastante mona

\- Si y encima parece que le gusta los videojuegos eso es raro

\- Guapa y le gusta los videojuegos... es perfecta

\- ¿Tendrá novio?

\- No parece. De pronto habrá venido sola ¿nos acercamos?

Hibari al instante se acercó donde estabas tú y les mando una mirada asesina a los otros chicos que al instante cambiaron de opinión y se alejaron

\- Kyoya-kun ¿tú qué opinas de este juego?

\- ¿? ¿Cuál?

\- Éste mira mira

\- ...parece algo infantil

\- jooo - hiciste un puchero - eso ya lo sé pero tampoco es tan infantil aquí pone para más de 12 años encajo a la perfección - viste como reía ante eso

\- Está bien entonces cógelo... cría de herbívoro

\- No soy una cría, en todo caso sería una herbívora adulta pero no una cría

-...

-... - ves como se aguanta una carcajada - *Ahhh se está burlando*

\- Da igual ¿lo vas a comprar?

\- ...no... gracias a ti sé que mis hermanos igual se burlarían... seguiré viendo que más hay y.. ¡Ahhhh ese es el nuevo de Dragon Ball! - dijiste corriendo a donde el juego que habías visto

\- *Dios me ha dejado sordo...y yo que creía que no gritaba* - ve que algunos chicos que habían por donde tú estabas te estaban mirando, incluso un dependiente algo joven se acercó a ti - ... - se acerca a ti

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntaste emocionada

\- Sí. Mira si lo vas a comprar te puedo hacer un descuento si quieres

\- Ah eso sería fantástico

\- Herbívora

\- Ah Kyoya-kun mira tú que dices me lo compro? El chico este dice que me puede hacer descuento

\- No me importa. Nos vamos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo lo digo

\- Emmm perdona ¿son pareja?

Tu ibas a negarte pero Hibari respondió antes que tu

\- Si asique no molestes. No me opongo a que le hagas descuento pero si me importa que estés coqueteando con ella - tu ante eso te sonrojaste

\- Ah perdona no lo sabía...

\- Por esta vez lo pasare. Vámonos herbívora - dijo cogiéndote de la mano y tirando de ti para largaros de allí

\- K..Kyoya-kun ¿a qué ha venido eso?

\- Vamos a otro sitio

\- *me está ignorando...* (suspiras) está bien...

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

\- pues...me gustaría ir a ver libros o mangas...

\- *me parece que en esos lugares también hay demasiados herbívoros* - va a decir algo pero le interrumpes

\- ¡Ropa! No me gusta normalmente ir a ver ropa pero como tú vistes bien me puedes ayudar a elegir algo y enseñarme cómo combinar las cosas

\- Mmm puede ser buena idea *así ningún herbívoro la mirara...espera un momento pero si le enseño a vestir bien todos los herbívoros la miraran*

\- ¿Entonces me ayudaras? - preguntaste emocionada

\- *mierda por qué me mira así. Ahora no me podre negar...*...si...

\- Bien vamos vamos - dijiste tirando de él para ir a un tienda - creo que esta tienda estará bien - dijiste entrando - ¿Qué me pruebo?

\- Primero escoge tú para hacerme una idea

\- Mmm vale - fuiste a por ropa - Kyoya-kun qué tal esto

\- ...¿sabes que es de chico?

\- ¿de verdad? Pues se ve bien...

\- (suspira) veamos... - se pone a buscar algo de ropa para que te pruebes - creo que esto valdrá... herbívora - te llamo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pruébate esto

\- Ok... oye no es por nada pero este color no me gusta

\- Tu solo pruébatelo

\- Vaaaleeee - dijiste yendo a un probador

\- ... *¿estará bien qué le cuente?...no quiero que se aleje pero tampoco quiero ponerle en peligro...*

-~- Flash back-~-

Estaba Tsuna y los otros en la azotea hablando cuando a Reborn se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta

\- Oye dame-Tsuna ¿qué piensas de (T/N)?

\- ¿Eh? Pues es maja y amable

\- ¿Y vosotros? - pregunto a los demás

\- Que es muy linda

\- Me da igual

\- Es extrema

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Reborn?

\- Puede ser un buen miembro para la familia

\- Espera Reborn ¿estás pensando en meterla en esto?

\- Ya la oíste cuando le pregunte sobre la mafia, no le parece mala idea.

\- Si pero..

\- Pero nada. - se gira a ver a Ryohei - Tu ya la conocías de antes ¿es fuerte?

\- Si pero solo en verdaderas batallas según ella. Dijo que inconscientemente su fuerza se reduce cuando sabe que no debe hacer mucho daño al rival porque si no le echarían una bronca o algo así.

\- ¿La has visto luchar en alguna de esas "verdaderas batallas"?

\- Mmm más o menos... peleó contra mí

\- ¿Peleó contra ti? - pregunto asombrado Tsuna

\- Si y es bastante buena pero se cansa muy rápido. Tiene muy poca resistencia.

\- Entonces decidido, será parte de la familia - anunció Reborn

\- Espera Reborn ¿cómo que será parte de la familia?

Hibari que lo había escuchado todo se acerco

\- Herbívoros

\- HIIIII Hibari-san

\- No deberíais meter a la herbívora en esto

\- ¿?

\- Es demasiado peligroso para ella. Tu deberías pensar lo mismo - dijo lo último viendo a Yamamoto - No quiero que la expongáis a algo así. - se va a ir

\- Entonces tendrás que alejarte tú también de ella si quieres que no le pase nada - le dijo Reborn haciendo que Hibari se pare

\- ... Si llega a pasarle algo yo mismo la protegeré y tomare la responsabilidad de ello

\- Entonces no hay problema con que sea de la familia al fin y al cabo si llegase a salir contigo o Yamamoto sería ya parte de nosotros

\- Dudo que ese herbívoro sea capaz de protegerla

\- Yo la protegería mejor que tú. A diferencia tuya nunca la he atacado - dijo Yamamoto algo cabreado

\- *¿se lo han contado?* ¿Quieres comprobar quien es más fuerte? - dijo sacando sus tonfas

\- Por mi está bien

\- HIIII esperar no podéis pelear. Hibari-san estamos en el colegio ¿qué pasa si se destruye algo?

\- Sera culpa del herbívoro y lo morderé hasta la muerte

\- Hibari déjalo así - intervino Reborn

\- Hum bebé... - guardas sus tonfas - está bien. Pero si decidís que realmente la herbívora se una os morderé hasta la muerte

-~- Fin flash back-~-

\- *¿qué debería hacer?*

\- Kyoya-kun oye mira creo que no me queda bien - dijiste saliendo para que te vea.

\- ¡! - se sonroja al verte - t..te ves bien...

\- ¿De verdad? - dijiste emocionada - ¡Jejeje lo sabía! A mí siempre me queda bien todo jaja

\- *¿No qué creía que no le quedaba bien?* No seas egocéntrica

\- Ok ok solo era broma... me probare lo otro - dijiste entrando de nuevo

\- Oye herbívora

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué piensas de la mafia?

\- ¿Otra vez con esa pregunta?

\- ¿Ya te lo habían preguntado?

\- Sí. Me lo pregunto un bebé demoniaco llamado Reborn

\- *el bebé*

\- Pues... para ser sincera no me desagrada. Supongo que se gana mucho dinero. Claro está que debe ser algo peligroso pero de pronto es divertido esto... cómo decirlo sin parecer una lunática... podría ser divertido tener una buena batalla en la que no importa si asesinas al rival... claro está si es que hay batallas porque el concepto general que tengo de los mafiosos son que son unos gordos que usan pistolas y que dicen algo como "la familia es la familia" y eso jaja. Bueno que tal me queda este

-...

\- ¿Kyoya-kun qué pasa?¿se me ve mal?

\- No es eso, estás bien. Solo pensaba en tus palabras... ¿de verdad piensas eso de los mafiosos?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? Sí, creo que son unos viejos mal humorados gordos y calvos con esmoquin

\- ...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido

\- ...si... ahora vuelvo

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Iré a comprar agua. Tú sigue probándote la ropa. No tardo

\- Mmm ok...

-~- Hibari pov-~-

Salí de ahí para ir a comprar algo de agua y que me dé un poco el aire

\- *¿de verdad esa herbívora piensa eso? ¿Entonces cuál sería su opinión de mí? Sé que no es consciente pero aun así indirectamente me ha dicho que soy un viejo gordo...y para colmo calvo. ¿Se puede saber de dónde coño ha sacado esa idea?* - entre a una tienda y me lleve una botella de agua - Me llevo esto

\- Entendido

No hacía falta que pagase ya que sabían que si no serían mordidos hasta la muerte. Volví donde se supone que debería estar la herbívora

\- *¿Si le digo que pertenezco a la mafia cuál será su reacción? ¿Se alejara de mí? Ella dijo que no lo veía tan malo pero solo son palabras no puedo fiarme de eso... por otra parte si sigo con ella acabara enterándose... y es posible que los herbívoros se adelanten y ella se enfade conmigo por no habérselo dicho... ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Y si le pregunto a él herbívoro de su hermano? Aunque... él tampoco lo sabe y de pronto deje de ayudarme al enterarse de ello... no puedo correr el riesgo* - entre a la tienda de nuevo pero no veía a la herbívora

\- Perdone

\- ¿?

\- Si está buscando a la señorita que estaba con usted, se fue hace un momento

\- Esa herbívora... le dije que no se moviera ¿qué tan tonta puede llegar a ser?... Gracias por avisarme

\- No es nada...

Salí de allí, no tenía sentido que siguiese en esa tienda. Ahora la cuestión es dónde se ha metido esa herbívora. Al cabo de unos 15minutos buscándola mi móvil sonó

\- *¿Y ahora qué quieren?* - lo cogí - ¿Diga?

\- ...Etto...jeje Kyoya-kun ¿dónde estás?

\- ...herbívora se puede saber por qué me has desobedecido

\- ¿Em?P..pues... me aburría y quería ir a ver si te encontrabas bien... lo siento...

\- Cuando te encuentre te morderé hasta la muerte

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué?

\- ...no señor...

\- No me digas señor... me haces sentir viejo...

\- Jajaja ok.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Mmm cerca de una tienda.

\- ...eso lo puedo suponer yo solo...

\- ¿Ah quieres saber la tienda?

\- ¿Tu que crees?

\- Mmmm ¿No?

\- Herbívora estas acabando con mi paciencia

\- Ah ok ok perdón. Mmm es una tienda de mangas y anime

\- Hay como tres o cuatro

\- ¿De verdad? Mmm pues... espera que le pregunto a ese chico lindo

\- ¡No! Ya te busco yo. No hace falta que le preguntes a ningún chico

\- ...ok... pues nada te espero aquí en la puerta

\- Esta bien no te mue..- antes de que acabase escuche que me había colgado - ... la morderé hasta la muerte

-~- Fin Hibari pov-~-

Estabas en la entrada de la tienda esperando mientras tarareabas alguna canción

\- *¿Cuánto tardará en llegar? ¿Me dará tiempo a entrar y comprar algún manga...? No, no puedo, si llega antes de lo previsto y no me ve se ira y cuando me vuelva a encontrar si que me morderá hasta la muerte... lo mejor será esperar aquí...*

_Algo lejos de donde estabas_

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, lo hemos comprobado. Es la novia del guardián de la nube de los Vongola, él mismo lo afirmo

\- Bien entonces vamos - dijo sonriendo

_Contigo_

\- *...¿y si lo compro rápido? No creo tardar mucho y... No, no debo pero... joe por qué tarda tanto*

\- Hola

\- ¿? ¡Oh! Eres el chico de la tienda

\- Si... ¿dónde está tu novio?

\- ¿Kyoya-kun? Él no es mi novio ¿por qué?

\- Da igual eso, ahora tienes que irte

\- ¿Eh por qué?

\- Unos hombres vi..

\- Mirad a quien tenemos aquí - le interrumpieron

\- *Mierda es demasiado tarde*

\- ¿Es que acaso no te dimos suficiente dinero? ¿O es que acaso intentabas traicionarnos?

\- ...

\- Si no tienes nada que decir lárgate

\- Lo siento - te susurro y se largó corriendo

\- *¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?* - la gente os empezó a ignoraros debido a el miedo

\- Señorita ¿haría el favor de acompañarnos?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si

\- Emmm...*Ni loca, parece un puto violador o asesino con esa frase* Púdrete *mierda lo dije en alto?*

\- Ya veo... entonces me temo que tendremos que usar la fuerza

\- ¡! - viste como dos de ellos se empezaban a acercar a ti

\- ¡Herbívora!

Te giraste y viste a Hibari que iba corriendo donde estabais

\- Tsk nos ha encontrado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos señor?

\- Seguid con el plan. Raptarla

\- Si

Se apresuraron en intentar llevarte con ello pero Hibari llego a tiempo intentando golpearles con sus tonfas a lo que los otros retrocedieron

\- ¡No os atreváis a tocar a la herbívora!

\- Kyoya-kun...

\- Herbívora quédate detrás mía, yo me encargo de esto

\- ¡Retirada!

\- ¿Creéis qué os dejare que os valláis como si nada después de haber intentado llevaros a MI herbívora? - recalco el "mi" cosa que te hizo sonrojar

Hibari empezó a vencerlos como si nada y no dejo que ninguno se escapase. Dejo a todos inconscientes excepto a el que parecía dar las órdenes que lo había dejado como último.

\- ¿Quién te ha mandado?

\- N..nadie

\- ¿Eres el jefe?

\- Y..yo

\- Entonces acabare rápido, no me sirves para nada

\- Espera

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero hablar con el décimo capo de la familia Vongola

\- Que pena pero no podrá ser

Finalmente después de dejarlo inconsciente se acercó a ti

\- ¿Herbívora estas bien?

\- Si... por cierto aun tienes sangre en las tonfas

\- ... - mira sus tonfas - ya las limpiare luego

\- ... oye Kyoya-kun tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer algo?

\- *¿Lo dice en serio?* Herbívora

\- ¿?

\- ¿No vas a preguntar por lo de hace un rato? ¿Es que acaso no estabas asustada?

\- Ah... bueno... no me he enterado muy bien y eso, supongo que en realidad no tenía mucho que ver conmigo pero si contigo y si no quieres contarme tampoco me importa, es tu decisión... y a lo de si estaba asustada pues... si, la verdad es que bastante aunque eres fantástico te los has cargado como si nada pero no voy a ganar nada quedándome aquí parada temblando como una tonta cuando están ya inconscientes... y la mejor manera de olvidar eso es seguir con nuestra cita ¿no?

\- ...

\- Venga vamos a comer algo - dijiste cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él pero viste que no se movía - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos a ver al herbívoro y al bebé. Tenemos que hablar - ahora era el quien tiraba de ti

\- *¿Herbívoro y bebé?... ¿Tsuna-sama y Reborn?... ¿Por qué vamos a hablar con ellos?* Kyoya-kun no quiero ir - dijiste soltándote

\- ... está bien entonces te lo diré directamente pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie

\- De acuerdo

\- ... vamos a otra parte. Sígueme

\- Ok...

Os alejasteis un poco de la gente y entrasteis a un tipo de callejón en el que no había nadie

\- ...herbívora yo... pertenezco a la mafia

\- ¡! ¿Qué?

\- ... - desvía la mirada - *me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ella pero parece que no será posible... Supongo que es lo mejor..*

\- Jajajajajaja

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto un tanto enojado

\- jajaja perdón perdón es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que entonces indirectamente te había llamado antes viejo gordo y calvo jajajajaja

-... no me lo recuerdes...

\- jajaja perdón por eso - dijiste limpiándote una lágrima que tenías de tanto reír - Asique mafia eh? Si, realmente pega contigo - dijiste sonriendo

\- ¡! ¿n..no tienes miedo?

\- ¿Eh, qué clase de pregunta es esa? Que seas de la mafia no me da tanto miedo como verte enojado cuando alguien se salta alguna norma de la escuela. Seas lo que seas siempre seguirás siendo tú mismo asique no tengo porque tener miedo.

\- ...Eres una herbívora un tanto rara

\- Si ya me lo han dicho antes... oye entonces ¿por qué querías hablar con Tsuna-sama y Reborn? ¿Son también de la mafia?

\- No digas "sama" a ese herbívoro, no se lo merece

\- Yo le digo como quiera - dijiste sacándole la lengua

\- ... si, son de la mafia por eso quiero que no te acerques más a ellos

\- ¿Qué, por qué?

\- Es peligroso

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por los demás? Está bien no hay problema con ello además si tú también eres de la mafia no tiene sentido que me aleje de ellos

\- Esta bien... entonces será mejor que ellos te cuenten el resto, vamos

\- ¿Vamos a suspender la cita?

\- Podemos seguir con la cita aun así o si prefieres podemos aplazarla

\- Ok entonces vamos


	18. ¿Primera o segunda cita?

\- Así que aquí es donde vive Tsuna-sama - dijiste viendo la casa que estaba en frente. La primera vez que fuiste no la apreciaste muy bien.

\- Hum...vamos

\- Espera Kyoya-kun usa la puerta... - dices viendo como se cuela por la ventana - *asique así es como siempre entra en mi habitación igual...* Va yo uso la puerta

Mientras Hibari ya estaba en la habitación de Tsuna que se asombró de verlo

\- HIIII ¿Hibari-san?

\- Hola

\- Ciaossu

\- Hum bebé

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Gokudera que también se encontraba presente al igual que Yamamoto

\- ¿Reborn le has llamado tú?

\- No

\- He venido por mi cuenta

\- ¿Esta es la habitación de Tsuna-sama? - dices entrando - Uo hola chicos - les sonríes

\- Yo. (T/N) - te saludo Yamamoto

\- ¿(T/N)-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah he venido con Kyoya-kun a hablar con vosotros

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y de qué queréis hablar?

\- Ya le he contado que somos de la mafia asique explicarle el resto - dijo Hibari yendo a sentarse

\- ¿Eh, se lo has contado?

\- Oye Hibari ¿no que era peligroso contárselo?

\- Ya da igual. Han intentado atacarla por lo que no hay problema con que se entere.

\- ¿¡Te han intentado atacar!? - te preguntaron

\- Emmm no, bueno más o menos raptar jeje. Por suerte Kyoya-kun llego a tiempo

\- ¿Estabas patrullando? - le preguntó Reborn a Hibari

\- No

\- *Ahora que me fijo Hibari-san tiene otra ropa* - pensó Tsuna

\- ¿Una cita? - dedujo Reborn a lo os miraron asombrados

\- Hum - sonríe - eso no es asunto tuyo

\- B..bueno dejemos eso aparte

\- Espera un momento, si se suponía que tenías una cita con Hibari ¿cómo es eso de que te intentaron atacar?

\- A..ah...pues porque me perdí al salir de la tienda - reíste nerviosa

\- Eso da igual. Explicarle de una vez todo.

Te empezaron a contar todo lo referente a la mafia, que se llamaba Vongola y era la familia mafiosa más poderosa de todas. Que Tsuna era el décimo capo y ellos eran sus guardianes. Las llamas que poseía cada uno. También la batalla contra Varia. Los miembros que formaban la familia en los que se incluía a Kyoko, Haru y Chrome. Que Reborn era el tutor de Tsuna y además era el hitman número uno (eso te lo dijo Reborn para presumir). Las familias aliadas a Vongola, del bazooka de los 10 años, los arcobalenos(o lo poco que sabían) y de Millefiore. Escuchaste todo atentamente y cuando finalizaron esperaron ver tu reacción.

\- Uoooo como mola - dijiste mientras te brillaban lo ojos

\- ¿Eh? - no se esperaban esa reacción

\- ¿Entonces tenéis peleas emocionantes y eso? ¿Y además vais a varios sitios? Eso mola mucho. ¿Y habéis visto lo que pasara en 10 años? Me pregunto cómo seré yo en 10 años...

\- La verdad es que tú no estabas...

\- Ya bueno que se le va a hacer... supongo que el futuro se puede cambiar como decís

-...*ahora que recuerdo...* - se queda pensando

-~-Flash back(Hibari pov)-~-

Mi casa parecía igual que siempre dentro de 10 años... no parecía haber cambiado mucho.

-¿? ¿Qué es esto?

No sé porque mi yo del futuro tiene algo como esto pero prefiero no saber porque lo tiene... De la nada el teléfono empezó a sonar asique fui a cogerlo

\- "¡AHHH! No me mates pero eh perdido a tu hija"

-...¿quién eres?

\- "¿? ¿Eres Hibari Kyoya verdad? No me equivoque de número al marcar..."

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres?

\- "Mmm tu voz suena distinta...¿Bazooka de 10 años?"

\- Herbívoro responde

\- "Va va tranquilo cuñado, no te pongas así"

\- ¿Cu..cuñado?

\- "Jajaja no me digas que aún no me conoces. Bueno es lo más probable creo que aún faltaba para la primera vez que hablásemos como tal"

-...

\- "Bueno yo ya eh cumplido en llamarte para decirte que he perdido a tu hija, ahora es tu problema el si te enteraste. Nos vemos"

\- Espera herbívoro ¿quién eres?¿por qué me dices cuñado?¿y cómo que has perdido a mi hija? - escuche que ya había colgado

No sé quien es ese herbívoro ni porque tengo una hija pero cuando descubra quién es le morderé hasta la muerte por haberla perdido

-~-Fin flash back(fin Hibari pov)-~-

\- ...*es posible que sea...*

\- ¿Y entonces yo también tengo una llama? - preguntaste

\- Si

\- ¿Y cuál es cuál es?

\- No lo sabemos...

\- Mmm dijisteis que eran cielo, tormenta, lluvia, niebla, nube, trueno y sol ¿verdad? Lo de trueno suena muy bien pero la lluvia también...aunque creo que preferiría ser nube, no sé porque pero me atrae más.

\- ... - te ve de reojo - herbívora te recuerdo que yo soy de nube

\- Ahh es verdad - te sonrojaste - ¿entonces lluvia? Siempre me gusto la lluvia

\- Jaja entonces como yo - te dijo Yamamoto a lo que también te sonrojaste

\- Ahhh pues no se

\- Da igual. Tu llama no es algo que tú elijas - recordó Reborn

\- Ya lo sé pero déjame soñar aunque sea - ves que Hibari se levanta - ¿Ya nos vamos?

\- Tu quédate un rato si quieres. Yo tengo que ir a hacer algo

\- Emm pero ¿no vamos a seguir con nuestra cita?

\- *Acaba de admitir que era una cita*

\- Continuamos luego, ahora mismo tengo que ir a morder hasta la muerte a alguien

\- Em bueno vale. Tsuna-sama ¿te importa si mientras estoy aquí con vosotros?

\- No tranquila

\- Ok bueno pues luego nos vemos Kyoya-kun

\- Hum - se larga por la ventana de nuevo

\- ¿Y cómo puedo saber mi llama?

\- Con un anillo

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te imaginas una llama saliendo del anillo y según como sea sabremos tu llama - te aclaro Reborn - Pero no vale cualquier anillo

\- Mmm entiendo...

\- Iré pidiendo que te hagan uno - dijo mientras se largaba

\- Ahh Reborn espera no sé si es buena idea

\- Tsuna-sama ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿P..puedo ser parte de Vonjoka también?

\- Es Vongola

\- Como sea ¿Puedo?

\- B..Bueno... está bien supongo

\- ¡Gracias mi líder!

\- No me digas así, solo dime Tsuna

\- Entendido Tsuna-sama

\- P..puedes quitar el "sama"

\- Ummm ok

_En otra parte_

Estaban tocando a la puerta

\- Ya voy ya voy - dijo Light mientras iba a abrir la puerta - oh cuñad..

No pudo acabar debido a que Hibari se lanzó contra el con sus tonfas

\- Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte

\- Eh eh espera tranquilízate no puedes entrar a casa ajena para atizar a alguien

\- ¿Quién dice que no?

\- Da igual de todas formas ¿por qué no estas con el yeti?

\- La deje con el herbívoro de Sawada mientras yo venía a morderte hasta la muerte

\- Espera - esquivo otro golpe de Hibari - aunque sea dime por qué quieres atacarme

\- Por el futuro

\- ¿Futuro? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Harás una cosa que no me agrada

\- ...¿y tú como vas a saber eso? Ni que pudieses ver el futuro

\- ...*es cierto él no sabe del bazooka* Simplemente lo se

\- Pues entonces "muérdeme hasta la muerte" en el futuro y no ahora

\- ... está bien... - guarda sus tonfas

\- ¿Qué tal va la cita?

\- Mmm más o menos

\- Ya veo ya veo... bueno ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda yo puedo ayudarte

\- No gracias paso de tu ayuda

\- Venga no seas así

\- Hasta el momento no veo que me hayas ayudado realmente

\- ...buueno... yo ayudo a mi manera. Como con lo del castigo que os puse

\- ¿El del comité?

\- Si

\- Hum... adiós

\- Adióoosss

_Contigo_

Habías estado hablando de más cosas con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna hasta que Lambo entro interrumpiéndoos. Luego de eso pensaste en largarte para no molestar pero recordaste que sino Hibari no te encontraría, además a pesar de parecer peligroso las bombas que tiraba Lambo, era divertido. Era justo lo que te hubiese gustado tener desde un principio, amigos divertidos que se tratan como una verdadera familia y se protegen a pesar de todo. Después de un rato Hibari apareció pero esta vez ya por la puerta para que os fueseis juntos y continuaseis con vuestra cita.

\- Kyoya-kun ¿ahora sí que podemos ir a comer verdad?

\- Mmm - ve la hora - es algo tarde para comer pero si quieres vamos

\- Bueno pues no se merendar?...¿qué se suele merendar?

\- No lo sé pero tampoco es tan tarde

\- Aclárate, es muy tarde para comer pero temprano para merendar

\- Esta bien pues vamos a comer

\- Pues ahora ya no me apetece

\- ...decídete de una vez

\- Pues eso que no comemos - en ese momento te suena la tripa - ...¿aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar mi decisión? - dices avergonzada

\- (suspira) vamos

\- Oye Kyoya-kun

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mmm no es nada...

\- ... - te ve de reojo - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ...si

\- ¿Consideras está la segunda o la primera cita conmigo?

\- Jaja. Bueno pues... la primera contigo pero la segunda en total

\- ¿Cómo que en total?

\- Mi primera cita fue con Takeshi-kun ¿recuerdas?

\- ... ¿no cuentas la primera vez qué quedamos? ¿Acaso no fue lo suficiente buena?

\- ¿Eh? Pero la primera vez que quedamos no era por el trabajo?

-...Piensa lo que quieras

\- Ahh espera Kyoya-kun no me dejes atrás. *¿Considera la primera vez que quedamos como una cita? Pero él nunca dijo algo como eso, por eso no lo consideraba una cita como tal...*

Llegasteis a un restaurante y pedisteis mesa. Os pusieron cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué van a pedir? - os pregunto la camarera

\- Mmm a mí me da igual personalmente

\- mmm - viste lo que había

\- Si no saben que pedir les puedo aconsejar

\- Claro - dijiste

\- Mm bueno primero les enseño esto. Es una oferta para dos personas, os sale más barato y podéis elegir entre estos platos

\- De acuerdo pues herbívora elije

\- Mmm no se... es cierto que es más barato pero...mmm ¿no se puede elegir otros platos? Joe...

\- La oferta es solo para estos. Los platos que no tienen oferta de dos personas son costillas, hamburguesas..

\- Hamburguesa? - interrumpió Hibari y se puso a ver la carta - Mmm ok creo que pediré esta hamburguesa

Las dos le visteis con una gotita.

\- Está bien... - apunto lo de Hibari - ¿y tú? - te preguntó

\- A me da igual supongo que lo mismo

\- Entendido ahora se los traigo - dijo largándose

_Algo más lejos_

\- ¿Qué desean?

\- Mmm oye Light ¿pedimos esto para dos personas?

\- ¿Eh? - deja de veros a los lejos para ver a lo que se refería su acompañante - Haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a comer

\- Bien pues queremos esto

\- Ahora se lo traigo

\- ... - vuelve la vista a donde tú y Hibari estabais

\- Deja de verles tanto, se van a dar cuenta

\- Te traje para disimular si llegaban a darse cuenta

_ Más lejos_

\- Era evidente que Light estaría espiando a (T/N) y Hibari-san...

\- Esto...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué nos has traído?

\- Ah pues porque necesito que Yamamoto-san venga conmigo para ver ya de pasa también la cita entre (T/N) y Hibari-san

\- Jaja para que

\- Pues porque la cosa es que yo te ayudo a ti y Light ayuda a Hibari-san

\- ¿Ayudar?

\- Te gusta (T/N) ¿verdad? Pues yo te ayudo

\- Sigues sin explicarnos por qué el juudaime y yo tenemos que estar también aquí

\- Porque venir solo dos se ve como una cita y yo no quiero parecer gay asique mejor os traía y quedaba como que quedamos entra amigos. Por cierto es un placer conoceros, me llamo Shadow jeje.

\- ¿Light es el qué esta con Dino-san?

\- Si

_Con Light_

\- Aquí tienen - dijo la camarera dándole a Dino la pasta que había pedido

\- Gracias. Que aproveche - empezó a comer

\- Parece que el yeti y cuñado también están comiendo...

\- Ah esto está súper rico ¿no quieres un poco?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Jaja venga di "ahh"

Light hace caso y come un poco.

\- Mmm no está mal

\- Ves

\- Si tenías razón - nota que unas chicas les están mirando y susurrando algo y al instante cae en lo que acaba de pasar - ...

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- No. - dijo cortante - La gente se está pensando cosas raras asique come solo tú. Yo seguiré viendo a cuñado.

_Con Shadow_

\- ... - ve cuando Dino le da a Light un poco de comida - *¿qué coño hace?¿No se da cuenta que la gente puede mal interpretar?*

\- Esto...Shadow ¿pasa algo?

\- No, no es nada

\- Parece que Hibari-san y (T/N)-chan ya se van

\- Bien pues vámonos nosotros también. Creo que ya no hace falta que les sigamos al parecer Light no se ha dado cuenta de que ya se van.

\- Está bien

\- Gracias por venir conmigo. Ya me presentare como es debido otro día. Adiós

_Contigo_

Ya cuando acabasteis os largasteis de ahí.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

\- Claro - le sonreíste

\- Bien pues vamos

\- Esto...Kyoya-kun...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ...la segunda

-¿?

\- Es la segunda cita que tenemos...

\- ... -sonríe - vamos

\- S..si

\- *me alegro de que tome esto como la segunda cita porque eso quiere decir que yo fui el primero en salir con ella. Sé que es una tontería pero quiero ser el primero en todo lo que tenga que ver con la herbívora*

_Omake_

_Futuro_

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Era el de hace 10 años

\- ¿Bazooka?

\- Debe ser...

\- (suspiras) Bueno pues ahora la buscas tú ya que tú la has perdido

\- ¡Ahhh! No es mi culpa... Por cierto ¿y tu hijo?

\- ¿? ¡Ahhh! No me digas que lo perdí

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ven mira ya las encontré - te dijo tu hijo cogiéndote de la mano y tirando de ti para llevarte hasta donde estaban sus dos hermanas

\- Menos mal... creí que les había pasado algo...

\- Que irresponsable eres yeti. Hasta tu hijo es mejor

\- ¿Qué? - dijiste molesta - Fue tu culpa de que en un principio se perdieran

\- ...mamá, tío Light nos vamos con tío Shadow - dijo tu hija mientras cargaba al bebé y tu hijo la seguía para que no se perdiera

\- Ah esperarnos - les dijiste

\- Cuando volvamos a casa pienso contarle todo a papá - dijo tu hija

\- Si se lo dices te morderé hasta la muerte - te defendió tu hijo

\- *Se parecen a su padre*


End file.
